Married without love?
by khoi emiko
Summary: Gaara dan Ino terjebak dalam perjodohan kedua orang tua mereka. Gaara dan Ino terpaksa melakukan pernikahan mereka demi membahagiakan orang tua mereka. tapi siapa sangka, pernikahan mereka mampu membawa Gaara dan Ino memecahkan sebuah misteri yang terjadi masa lalu Kankuro. apakah setelah Gaara dan Ino akan saling mencintai nantinya atau mereka berdua lebih memilih untuk bercerai?
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto ©masashi kishimoto**

**Married without love? ©khoi emiko**

**Pairing : Gaara dan Ino**

**Genre : Romance, hurt/comfort,family**

**Warning : typo, gaje, abal, OOC**

**Happy reading !**

_**Pengenalan tokoh:**_

-**Sabaku Gaara**: pameran utama, anak bungsu dari keluarga Sabaku berumur 26 tahun, pemilik perusahan Sabaku corp yang terkenal dan kekasih dari Fujimura Shion.

-**Yamanaka Ino**: pameran utama, berumur 21 tahun, seorang mahasisiwi semester akhir jurusan psikolog di Konoha university, kekasih dari Hasegawa Sai.

-**Hasegawa Sai**: pria berumur 21 tahun, seorang mahasiswa satu kampus dan jurusan dengan Ino di Konoha university dan juga kekasih dari Yamanaka Ino.

-**Fujimura Shion**: wanita berumur 25 tahun, seorang dokter kandungan di Konoha Hospital dan kekasih dari Sabaku Gaara.

-**Yamanaka Inoichi**: mantan penasehat keluarga Sabaku berumur 65 tahun. ayah kandung Yamanaka Ino. Memiliki keterkaitan dengan masa lalu kankuro.

-**Toujou Yuka**: isteri Yamanaka Inoichi berumur sekitar 62 tahun. Pemilik toko bunga 'Yamanaka Florist', teman baik Karura dan ibu kandung Yamanaka Ino.

-**Sabaku Hiko**: ayah kandung dari Gaara, Temari dan Kankuro. Wafat di usia 45 tahun. Sebelum meninggal, Hiko adalah pemegang perusahaan terbesar di jepang dan berteman baik dengan keluarga Yamanaka.

-**Sabaku Karura**: wanita paruh baya berumur 62 tahun, ibu kandung dari Gaara, Temari dan Kankuro, isteri dari Sabaku Hiko, pemegang perusahaan terbesar kedua setelah suaminya. Berteman baik dengan keluarga Yamananaka

-**Sabaku Kankuro**: anak sulung dari keluarga Sabaku, berusia 33 tahun. Dulunya adalah pemegang saham Sabaku corp. Memiliki sebuah misteri dan rahasia yang terjadi di masa lalunya.

-**Sabaku Temari**: anak kedua dari keluarga Sabaku, berusia 30 tahun. suaminya bernama Shikamaru Nara. Memiliki 2 orang anak laki-laki yang bernama Natsume dan Kazune.

-**Haruno Sakura**: sahabat Yamanaka Ino. Satu kampus dan jurusan di Konoha university bersama Sai dan Ino.

-**Tsuiciro Baki**: seorang pria paruh baya berusia 50 tahun, asisten dari Gaara dan sudah bekerja di Sabaku corp selama 30 tahun.

-Dan masih banyak tokoh pendukung lainnya di dalam cerita ini.

_**Married without love?**_

Chapter 1

Angin berhembus cukup kencang menghempaskan setiap kelopak bunga dari pohonnya. Hari ini adalah hari terakhir dimana musim semi akan digantikan dengan musim gugur. Jadi wajar saja jika bunga sakura mulai jatuh berguguran sedikit demi sedikit dari rantingnya. Hal ini dimanfaatkan oleh warga konoha untuk menikmati acara berhanami terakhir mereka bersama kerabat terdekat. Ino dan Sai adalah sepasang kekasih yang tak mau ketinggalan untuk ikut merayakan hanami terakhir mereka sebelum musim gugur tiba. Ino dan Sai memilih duduk dibawah pohon sakura yang masih cukup rindang. Ino mulai merebahkan tubuhnya di pangkuan Sai sambil memejamkan kedua matanya merasakan sensasi angin musim semi yang akan mulai berakhir itu.

"Ino-chan, apakah kau mencintaiku?" tiba-tiba Sai melontarkan sebuah pertanyaan kepada Ino yang sedang berbaring di pangkuannya. Ino langsung membuka matanya dan bangkit untuk duduk memandang Sai.

"Pertanyaanmu sungguh aneh Sai-kun, tentu saja aku akan mencintaimu hari ini, esok dan seterusnya." Jawab Ino.

"Apakah aku bisa memegang kata-katamu itu?" kali ini Sai memandang Ino dengan wajah yang serius.

"Kau ini aneh sekali, kenapa kau tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu? Apakah kamu tidak yakin kalau aku mencintaimu? Kita ini kan sudah menjalin hubungan selama 4 tahun, apa kamu masih tidak percaya dengan kesungguhan cintaku Sai-kun?" Ino menajamkan pandangannya untuk meyakinkan Sai.

"Bukan maksudku untuk tidak mempercayaimu, hanya saja aku.." kata-kata Sai menggantung membuat Ino bingung dibuatnya.

"Hanya saja apa Sai-kun?"

"Hanya saja aku tidak ingin kehilangan kamu Ino-chan, kamu adalah satu-satunya wanita yang bisa menghiasi hidupku menjadi lebih indah jadi kumohon tetaplah disisiku"

"Hahaha jadi karena itu, tenang saja Sai-kun aku tidak akan meninggalkan mu, maka dari itu cepatlah lamar aku agar kita bisa bersama selamanya" Ino tersenyum menggoda Sai yang mulai terkejut dengan pernyataannya.

"Kamu tahu sendiri kan, kalau aku masih dalam proses untuk melamarmu."

"Tapi kamu harus berjanji kalau proses itu sudah selesai kamu harus cepat-cepat lamar aku" Ino mengurucutkan bibirnya pura-pura memasang wajah cemberut dihadapan Sai. Sai yang melihat tingkah lucu kekasihnya itu mulai mengusap rambut pirang kekasihnya dengan sayang.

"Aku berjanji." Jawab Sai sambil tersenyum memandang Ino.

**Married without love?**

Hiruk pikuk kota tokyo diakhir musim semi tak membuat pria bersurai merah berhenti melakukan aktifitas rutinnya yang selalu disibuk kan dengan tumpukan-tumpukan dokumen yang menjulang tinggi diruangan yang cukup besar itu. Kalau diibaratkan tumpukan-tumpukan dokumen itu seperti gunung fuji, gunung tertinggi di negara jepang. Lingkaran hitam disekitar mata pria itu menandakan bahwa betapa kerasnya dia bekerja. Pria itu juga memiliki tatto kanji yang bertuliskan kata 'ai' yang terletak di dahi sebelah kirinya. Semua itu tak mengurangi garis ketampanan yang dimiliki pria itu. Ya pria itu bernama Sabaku Gaara, seorang direktur yang paling disegani dan juga paling ditakuti oleh seluruh investor di negara jepang. Gaara di segani oleh seluruh karyawannya karena dia adalah pemimpin yang baik walaupun sikapnya dingin. Gaara ditakuti oleh para investor karena Gaara adalah orang jenius dan dia tak tanggung-tanggung membatalkan ataupun menolak jika investor itu bertindak sedikit melenceng dihadapnnya. Bagaimana tidak, Gaara adalah pemegang investor terbanyak dan proyeknya yang dipegangnya selalu berhasil. Karena selalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya, Gaara kadang melupakan keluarganya dan kekasihnya dan dia menjadi manusia asosial yang senang menyendiri.

TOK..TOK..TOK... "Gaara-sama apa anda didalam?"

"Ya masukklah" jawab Gaara walaupun matanya masih sibuk dengan dokumen-dokumen yang berada di tangannya. Terdengar suara pintu terbuka dan menampilkan sosok pria berkisar 50 tahunan dan ditangannya menggenggam secarik kertas. Pria itu bernama Baki, seorang asisten Gaara yang sudah mengabdi di perusahaan Sabaku corp selama 30 tahun.

"Gaara-sama, saya ingin mengantarkan daftar list penjual produk yang ingin berinvestasi dengan anda."

"taruh saja disitu" Gaara menunjuk tempat yang dituju dan matanya langsung disibukkan kembali dengan dokumen-dokumen penting miliknya. Dengan cepat Baki menaruk kertas itu di tempat yang dimaksud.

"Err Gaara-sama ada hal penting yang ingin saya sampaikan juga kepada anda."

"Cepatlah beritahu hal apa itu jangan membuang-buang waktu." Jawab Gaara dingin.

"Karura-sama meminta anda untuk menjenguknya dirumah sakit."

"Aku sedang sibuk, suruh Temari atau kau saja yang menjeguknya."

"Saya dan Temari-sama sudah terlalu sering untuk menjengukknya, dan sekarang nyonya Karura ingin meminta anda untuk menjenguknya."

"aku kan sudah bilang, aku tidak bisa" Gaara masih berkutat dengan dokumen-dokumennya.

"Karura-sama adalah ibu kandung anda tapi anda begitu tega tak pernah menjungknya ketika beliau sakit" Baki mulai terlihat kesal dengan pria yang ada dihadapannya itu.

"Apa kau tidak dengar! Aku sedang sibuk jika aku pergi siapa yang mengerjakan ini semua hah?! Kau kan bisa suruh orang lain untuk menjenguknya, bilang saja mereka mewakili aku!" Gaara tak tahan untuk membendung kesabarannya lagi.

"Baik jika itu mau anda, tapi jangan pernah menyesal jika ibu anda meninggalkan anda untuk selama-lamanya dan meninggalkan rasa bersalah yang begitu mendalam bagi anda karena tak bisa melihat ibu anda untuk terakhir kalinya, asal anda tahu saja, beliau selalu mengharapkan anda untuk menjenguknya dan di dalam tidurnya, beliau selalu menginggau menyembut nama anda. Dan juga ketika rasa sakit menyerang, beliau selalu menangis memohon kepada tuhan agar tidak dicabut nyawanya sebelum melihat anda dihadapannya, huh sepertinya saya berbicara terlalu banyak dan percuma saja saya berbicara toh anda tak mendengarnya, saya permisi undur diri Gaara-sama." Baki memandang Gaara dengan penuh kekecewaan yang teramat dalam tak menyangka pria seperti Gaara masih bisa menghiraukan ibu kandungnya sendiri yang saat ini sedang mencoba melawan maut.

Gaara tertegun mendengar penuturan Baki yang berbicara tentang ibunya. Hatinya berdesir mengingat ibunya yang selalu menunggu dirinya untuk datang. "Baki-san tunggu." Tiba-tiba suara Gaara mengehentikan langkah Baki yang hampir mencapai daun pintu ruangannya. Baki menoleh untuk memandang Gaara yang tiba-tiba saja memanggilnya.

"Ada apa lagi Gaara-sama memanggil saya?" "Tolong siapkan mobil untuk pergi ke Ame Hospital dan siapkan buah-buahan juga, pilihlah buah-buahan yang masih segar" Gaara bangkit dari duduknya dan menghampiri Baki. Baki tersenyum melihat perubahan perilaku Gaara dan dengan cepat Baki menelpon seorang karyawannya dan pergi menuju Ame Hospital bersama Gaara.

**Married without love?**

Kediaman Yamanaka terlihat cukup ribut dengan percakap suami isteri yang kelihatannya seperti membicarakan sesuatu yang sangat penting.

"Bagaimana ini, aku tidak yakin kalau Ino bisa menerimanya." Wajah Yuka istri dari Inoichi itu terlihat sangat pucat.

"Tenang saja, pasti anak itu bisa menerimanya." Jawab Inoichi menenangkan isterinya.

"Kau selalu menjawab tenang saja, apa kau pikir kita bisa tenang setelah membaca surat dari Karura."

"Ya mau bagaimana lagi, sejujurnya aku juga terkejut kalau Karura ternyata masih mengingat janji yang ku buat dulu bersama mendiang suaminya."

"Dan terlebih lagi kau mengalami kenangan buruk terhadap anak tertua dari Hiko dan Karura yang bernama Kankuro, apa karena ini kau mau melakukan perjanjian ini untuk menukar anak kita dengan masa lalu mu?"

"Huh bukan karena itu, Hiko dan Karura memang tertarik dengan anak kita karena mereka pikir Ino adalah wanita yang paling cocok untuk bersanding dengan anak bungsu mereka, mereka tidak tahu apa-apa tentang masa lalu ku dengan anak tertua mereka yang bernama Kankuro dan kau pun juga tahu kan kalau aku ini adalah sahabatnya Hiko dan sempat menjadi penasehat ketika Hiko masih berjaya di posisi nya." Jelas Inoichi panjang lebar.

"Tapi ini juga menyangkut dengan masa lalu mu kan?"

"Yuka dengar aku, mengapa kau menjadi cemas seperti ini? aku sangat menyayangi keluarga Sabaku, memang benar kecelakaan itu akibat kelalaian ku dulu, aku begitu dekat dengan anak-anak mereka tapi itu hanyalah sebuah kecelakaan yang tidak aku inginkan, sampai saat ini aku masih bersalah dengan apa yang menimpa Kankuro, dan sekarang Karura sedang sakit, hanya dengan ini kita bisa membalas kebaikannya, aku harap kau mengerti Yuka."

"Ya aku hanya bisa berharap Ino mau menerima perjodohan ini tapi aku sungguh merasa kasihan terhadap anak kita, selama ini dia selalu menuruti apa yang kita mau" Jawab Yuka. Kini Inoichi dan Yuka sama-sama terdiam mengingat kembali isi surat yang dikirim oleh asisten Karura 1 jam lalu ke tempat kediaman Yamanaka.

_Dear Inoichi dan Yuka_

_Hai sudah lama ya kita tak berjumpa. Bagaimana kabar kalian? Aku harap kalian baik-baik saja. Dan kabarku sendiri, ya kalian tahu sendiri kan kalau aku sudah sakit-sakitan dan terlalu payah untuk melakukan aktifitas,hehehe. Maaf aku berbicara melalui surat ini karena surat adalah hal yang paling bagus saat ini untuk berinteraksi dengan kalian. Aku dengar dari Baki kalau kalian sempat berkunjung untuk menjengukku tapi sayang sekali posisi ku saat itu sedang tertidur padahal aku sudah sangat merindukan kalian. Oh ya bagaimana dengan Ino? Pasti dia sudah tumbuh besar menjadi wanita yang cantik seperti ibunya. Dan aku langsung saja ke inti dari surat yang aku buat. Apa kalian masih mengingat janji yang dibuat Hiko bersama Inoichi? Ya suamiku melakukan perjanjian dengan Inoichi tentang perjodohan antara Ino dengan Gaara. Saat ini Gaara butuh pendamping yang bisa membuatnya bangkit dari sikap keras yang ditorehkan oleh suamiku. Dan Ino adalah wanita yang paling cocok menurut kami. Mungkin bagi anak kita terlalu berat melakukan perjodohan ini tapi mengingat umurku yang tak mungkin bisa bertahan lama aku hanya ingin melihat keduanya bisa bersama. Aku akan menghubungi kalian kembali. Dan maafkan aku jika aku terlalu egois menginginkan perjodohan ini karena janji tetaplah janji. Aku tak ingin Hiko mendiang suamiku tak tenang di alam sana. Semoga hari kalian menyenangkan._

_Love Karura,_

**Married without love?**

Gaara dan Baki akhirnya tiba di Ame Hospital setelah menempuh 15 menit perjalanan. Gaara dituntun oleh Baki menuju ruangan dimana tempat Karura di rawat. Tiba-tiba saja tubuh Gaara bergetar ketika mereka telah berada di depan pintu ruangan vip bernomor 01. Langsung saja Baki menarik lengan Gaara untuk masuk kedalamnya. Alangkah terkejutnya Gaara ketika melihat kondisi ibunya yang begitu sangat-sangat memperhatinkan. Tubuhnya kurus sehingga tampak tulang yang hanya dibungkus kulit saja, mata nya sayu hampir tak bisa melihat sepenuhnya, dan kepalanya hampir botak karena hanya sedikit rambut yang tumbuh disana. Kalau digambarkan Karura seperti zombie yang bangkit dari alam kubur. Gaara masih diam terpaku di tempat hingga suara Karura membuyarkan lamunannya.

"anakku, kemarilah apa kau takut melihat ibu mu sudah terlihat seperti zombie? hehe" Karura masih saja bisa bercanda di tengah-tengah kondisinya yang dibilang cukup memperhatinkan. Gaara langsung saja mengambil kursi dan duduk disamping ranjang ibunya sedangkan Baki berdiri tak jauh dimana mereka berdua berada.

"Ibu tahu kalau kau pasti akan datang." Karura menggenggam tangan Gaara erat.

"Ibu, bagaimana kondisi mu saat ini, mana yang sakit?" Tanya Gaara dengan wajah yang begitu khwatir bagaimana tidak khawatir, dulu ibunya adalah wanita yang sangat cantik dan ceria dan sekarang ini ibunya terlihat begitu menderita.

"Ibu baik-baik saja, jangan terlalu mencemaskan ibu."

"Ibu maafkan aku, aku tidak pernah memperdulikan ibu, aku pantas dihukum." Kedua mata Gaara mulai terlihat berlinang dengan air mata.

"Justru ibu yang mau minta maaf sama kamu karena ibu, kamu jadi seperti ini menanggung beban ayah dan ibu sendirian dan ibu membuat anak-anak ibu menderita terutama kamu dan Kankuro." Suara Karura terdengar begitu lirih.

"Berhentilah menyalahkan diri ibu, aku berjanji akan membawa Kankuro seperti dulu lagi dan aku ingin membuat ibu bahagia."

"Anakku, sebenarnya ibu mempunyai permintaan untukmu, mungkin ini permintaan terakhir untuk ibu kepada mu dan ibu berharap kau bisa menerimanya kerena mengingat ibu tak bisa hidup lebih lama lagi."

"Ibu jangan berkata seperti itu! Pasti ibu bisa sembuh."

"Tidak mungkin, ibu sudah terserang leukimia akut oleh karena itu ibu membuat suatu permintaan."

"Katakan ibu permintaan apa itu, aku berjanji akan memenuhinya."

"Ibu ingin kau menikah dengan wanita pilihan ibu, dia adalah anak dari keluarga Yamanaka sahabat ayah dan ibu, ibu sangat yakin hanya wanita itu yang bisa mendampingi hidupmu." Gaara terkejut mendengar permintaan ibunya yang menurutnya sangat sulit untuk Gaara penuhi. Karura sempat melihat wajah kesedihan di raut anaknya itu.

"Gaara, apa kau keberatan?"

"Ibu, aku sudah memiliki seorang kekasih dan dia juga wanita yang sangat baik jadi kenapa aku harus bersama wanita pilihan ibu?"

"Gaara tadi kau sudah berjanji untuk memenuhi permintaan ibu, ibu mempunyai firasat wanita pilihan ibu yang sangat cocok untukmu bahkan mendiang ayahmu sangat menyukai wanita itu. Kata-kata seorang ibu tak pernah meleset." Jawab Karura dengan yakin. Sesaata Gaara begitu tak tega melihat raut wajah berharap dari ibunya.

"Jika hal itubisa membuat ibu bahagia, aku akan menerimanya dan rela melepaskan wanita yang aku cintai" Jawab Gaara namun hatinya dipenuhi dengan keraguan. Karura mengetahui kalau Gaara sedang membohongi perasaannya terlihat jelas dari sorot matanya yang memancarkan kehampaan. Karura hanya bisa berharap suatu saat nanti Gaara bisa merasakan kebahagiaan dari wanita pilihannya.

"Terimakasih nak maaf kan ibu yang selalu menyusahkanmu." Karura kini menangis pilu dihadapan Gaara. Gaara langsung memeluk ibunya dengan erat.

"Ibu jangan menangis lagi, kebahagiaan ibu adalah kebahagiaan aku juga, hanya dengan cara ini aku bisa membalas jasa-jasa mu dan membuat hati ibu merasa lebih baik". Baki ikut merasa kesedihan melihat anak dan ibu yang saling berpelukan erat. Baki tak menyangka dari sikap tak peduli dan dingin dari seorang Gaara ternyata dia sangat menyayangi keluarganya.

"Baki tolong hubungi keluarga Yamanaka secepatnya dan bilang kalau anakku telah menyetujuinya" ucap Karura yang kini sudah terlepas dari pelukan anaknya.

"baik Karura-sama." Baki langsung menuruti perintah dari Karura.

"biarlah perasaanku ini terbawa alur kehidupan seperti bunga sakura yang hilang terbawa angin musim gugur, asalkan ibu bahagia aku akan mengorbankan semuanya**.**" Gaara membatin didalam hatinya.

**Married without love?**

"Tadaima!" seru Ino ketika membuka pintu geser yang terletak didalam rumahnya. Setelah meletakkan sepatu di rak, Ino langsung menuju ke ruang keluarga untuk menemui ayah dan ibunya. Tanpa di duga ayah dan ibunya sedang duduk dan memandang dirinya dalam diam.

"Darimana saja kau nak, sore hari baru pulang?" tanya Yuka ketika melihat anaknya berdiri di ambang pintu ruang keluarga.

"Maaf membuat kalian khawatir tapi tadi aku habis merayakan hanami bersama Sai karena besok sudah memasuki musim gugur." Jelas Ino dengan wajah tersenyum.

"Ino kemarilah dan duduk bersama kami, ada hal penting yang ingin kami sampaikan kepadamu." Inoichi memandang Ino untuk menyuruhnya duduk. Dengan cepat, Ino mengambil tempat untuk bisa berhadapan dengan kedua orang tuanya.

"Ino dengarkan baik-baik yang ayah sampaikan kepadamu" Ino hanya mengangguk menanggapi perkataan ibunya.

"Ino kau adalah anak satu-satunya yang kami punya, selama ini kamu selalu menuruti perintah ayah dan ibu, ayah dan ibu sangat bersyukur telah memiliki anak baik dan penurut seperti dirimu." Jelas Inoichi.

"Sebenarnya ada apa sehingga membuat ayah berkata seperti itu?" Ino memandang heran ke arah ayah dan ibunya.

"Jadi begini." sejenak Inoichi mengehentikan ucapannya sebentar lalu mulai berkata kembalai "Bisakah kamu memenuhi perintah ayah dan ibu yang satu ini?" Tanya Inoichi.

"Permintaan? cepat jelaskan apa permintaan itu?" raut wajah Ino berubah menjadi tegang dan hatinya merasa was-was.

"Ayah dan ibu ingin kau menikah dengan anak bungsu keluarga Sabaku karena ayah sudah berjanji ingin menjodohkan kau dengan anaknya." Ino seperti tersambar petir di akhir musim semi ketika mendengar permintaan ayahnya.

"Maaf ayah aku tidak bisa, aku sudah memiliki pria yang sudah sangat aku cintai, dia adalah Sai."

"Ayah tidak setuju dengan pria yang bernama Sai itu! Bahkan dia belum memiliki pekerjaan tetap, kau mau makan apa jika hidup bersamnya! Dan dia sepertinya hanya main-main saja terhadapmu!" Inoichi terlihat sangat marah saat ini. Yuka hanya bisa menenangkan suaminya agar bisa meredamkan emosinya.

"Aku tahu Sai tidak memiliki pekerjaan tetap tapi aku yakin suatu saat dia pasti akan menjadi orang yang sangat sukses dan aku juga sangat yakin Sai tidak main-main denganku." Ino tak mau kalah dengan ucapan ayahnya.

"Ino ayah kecewa kepadamu, karena lelaki itu kau jadi berani seperti ini, ayah hanya ingin kau bisa hidup bahagia dengan pria pilihan ayah, ayah yakin pria yang ayah pilihkan ini sangat cocok denganmu."

"Ayah maafkan aku lagi, kita hidup dizaman modern, aku tidak ingin dijodoh-jodohkan, apalagi dijodohkan dengan keluarga Sabaku dan lagi aku belum ada niatan untuk menikah di usia muda, aku ingin mencapai cita-citaku menjadi seorang psikolog ahli yang selama ini ayah dan ibu harapkan."

"Ayah mohon Ino, tolong buat beban ayah berkurang, ayah memang egois meminta kau melakukan hal ini tapi ayah mohon tolong kali ini saja bantu ayah mengurangi beban ini." Inoichi mulai menangis. Ino terkejut karena baru pertama kalinya melihat ayahnya menangis. Ino juga tidak tahu apa yang dimaksud dengan 'beban' yang dibicarakan ayahnya tadi. Apakah karena hutang? Selama ini Ino tahu kalau keluarganya hidup tanpa hutang dan ayahnya memang sangat dekat dengan keluarga Sabaku tapi mereka tak pernah terlihat seperti bertengkar. Kalau memang ayahnya memiliki masalah dengan keluarga Sabaku, pasti keluarga Sabaku tak segan-segan mengirim orang untuk menghabisi keluarganya.

"Ino tolong bantu ayahmu nak, ibu mohon kau mau menerima nya." Yuka juga ikut menangis dihadapan Ino. Ino tak tega melihat kedua orang tuanya menangis dihadapannya seperti seorang pengemis. Selama ini Ino sangat menyayangi kedua orang tuanya. Bahkan dia rela masuk jurusan psikolog demi keinginan ayah dan ibunya. Ino bukanlah tipe pembangkang dan kali ini tiba-tiba saja hati Ino tergerak kembali untuk menuruti permintaan orang tuanya yang menurutnya sulit karena menyangkut sebuah perasaan.

"Ibu Ayah tak perlu menangis, aku akan menuruti permintaan kalian, dan jangan menangis dihadapan ku lagi, aku tidak ingin melihat kalian bersedih." Ucapan Ino terdengar lirih.

"Apa ayah tak salah dengar?"

"Tidak, aku bilang aku mau terima permintaan ayah."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Sai? Apa kau mau melepaskannya demi ayah?" Ino tampak menimang-nimang perkataan ayahnya. Sungguh sulit untuk melepaskan orang yang telah dia cintai.

"Jika aku dan Sai menjadi teman baik apakah boleh?"

"Tentu saja, justru ayah senang kau hanya berteman dengan pemuda itu, kali ini aku sangat berterima kasih kepadamu anakku, aku sangat bersyukur memiliki anak perempuan sebaik dirimu." Inoichi langsung memeluk tubuh Ino disusul dengan Yuka. Kini mereka bertiga berpelukan sambil menangis.

"Maafkan Ino, ibu ayah, aku masih mencintai Sai, aku telah berbohong kepada kalian karena perasaan tak mungkin bisa berbohong, aku hanya menginginkan kalian bahagia, aku akan mengatakan hal ini kepada Sai, aku harap dia bisa menerima kenyataan kalau saat ini aku telah dijodohkan oleh anak dari keluarga Sabaku, oh apakah cinta ku saat ini seperti musim semi yang akan mulai berguguran." Ino membatin didalam hatinya. Hatinya begitu sakit harus menerima kenyataan kalau dia harus melepaskan orang yang dia cintai demi kebahagiaan orang tuanya.

To be continued

**A/N: Author kembalikan fict ini setelah eror type 2 udah ga melanda akun author lagi. Author mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya**


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto ©Masashi kishimoto**

**Married without love? ©Khoi emiko**

**Pairing : Gaara dan Ino**

**Genre : Romance, hurt/comfort,family**

**Warning : typo, gaje, abal, OOC**

**Happy reading !**

_**Married without love**_

**Chapter 2**

Seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, Gaara melanjutkan aktifitasnya seperti biasa. Walaupun kejadian tempo hari dimana dia harus menerima perjodohan ibunya tak membuat lelaki bersurai merah itu patah semangat untuk mengerjakan dokumen-dokumen penting miliknya. Jika Gaara masih bisa bersikap biasa-biasa saja, lain halnya dengan Ino. Wanita bersurai pirang itu menjadi pendiam dan selalu mengunci diri di dalam kamar. Hingga saat ini, Ino masih mengunci dirinya di dalam kamar. Hal ini membuat Yuka khawatir dengan kondisi anak semata wayangnya itu.

Tok..Tok..Tok.. Ino apa kau ada di dalam nak?" tanya Yuka yang berada di depan kamar anaknya. Hening. Tak ada balasan dari suara Ino. Yuka hanya mendengar suara isak tangis yang terdengar dari dalam kamar anaknya.

"Hmm baiklah. Ibu akan masuk sekarang." Yuka memutar knop pintu kamar Ino dan mengunci pintu itu kembali ketika Yuka sudah melangkah masuk kedalam. Yuka terkejut mendapati anaknya sedang duduk dilantai ujung kamar sambil memeluk boneka teddy bear dan matanya terus mengeluarkan air mata. Ino tak mempedulikan keberadaan ibunya yang memandang dirinya dengan penuh rasa iba. Yuka berinisiatif untuk mengahmpiri anaknya dengan langkah hati-hati. Ketika sudah berada tepat dihadapan Ino, Yuka berjongkok untuk bisa saling berhadapan dengan Ino.

"Sayang, lantainya dingin loh. Nanti kamu bisa kena flu." Yuka mencoba membuka suara dihadapan Ino. Tapi Ino tak mau menjawab perkataan ibunya dan memilih untuk diam.

"Kalau kamu mempunyai masalah, kamu bisa ceritakan semuanya kepada ibu. Ibu tidak mau anak ibu yang cantik ini bersedih terus." Ino akhirnya mau untuk menatap ibunya walaupun bibirnya masih terkunci rapat. Yuka tahu arti tatapan dari Ino kalau anaknya itu memang sedang memiliki masalah.

"Ayo.. lebih enak kalau kita ngobrolnya di atas tempat tidur." Yuka mengulurkan tangannya dihadapan Ino dan uluran tangan dari Yuka akhirnya bisa di terima oleh Ino. Dan Yuka menuntun Ino menuju tempat tidurnya.

"Sekarang coba ceritakan semua masalah mu. Walaupun wajah ibu sudah mulai keriput tapi ibu paham soal dilema anak muda zaman sekarang." Yuka tersenyum menatap Ino.

"Ibu... Huaaa..huaaa hiks hiks hiks."tiba-tiba Ino menghambur ke dalam pelukan Yuka sambil menangis tersedu-sedu. Yuka membiarkan Ino menangis di pelukannya. Yuka tahu betapa sulitnya kondisi Ino saat ini. Setelah cukup lama menangis, kini Ino bisa lebih tenang dan bisa melepaskan pelukannya dari dekapan ibunya.

"Nah apakah sekarang sudah bisa untuk bercerita?" tanya Yuka yang melihat Ino sudah jauh lebih tenang.

"Ibu, bagaimana caranya untuk memberitahu hal ini kepada Sai? Aku takut Sai akan marah." Ino akhirnya berbicara kepada Yuka.

"Oh jadi karena itu. Hmm ibu yakin Sai tidak akan marah jika kamu memberi sedikit pengertian kepada Sai. Cobalah sedikit demi sedikit menjelaskan permasalahan ini & Sai akan jauh lebih marah jika kamu menyembunyikan masalah ini darinya." Jelas Yuka.

"Tapi aku takut bu, ibu tahu sendiri kan aku & Sai sudah 4 tahun menjalani masa pacaran. Jika Sai mendengar hal ini pasti dia akan terluka."

"Ino, cinta juga butuh pengorbanan. Ibu tahu kau mengorbankan Sai agar bisa membuat ibu dan ayah bahagia."

"ibu sebenarnya aku masih mencintai Sai." Suara Ino terdengar lirih.

"Jika kamu dan Sai memang berjodoh, sesulit apapun rintangannya. Sai dan kau akan bersatu. Anggap saja ini adalah sebagian rintangan yang melanda didalam suatu hubunganmu. Dan tuhan sedang menguji jalan hidup mu untuk menentukkan siapa yang bisa ditakdirkan untuk bisa bersama kamu. Entah itu Sai atau Gaara."

"Sai dan Gaara" Ino termenung mengingat dua nama itu.

**Married without love?**

Keesokan harinya. Ino pergi kekampus seperti biasa namun langkahnya terlihat gontai dan tidak bersemangat membuat Sakura sahabat dekat Ino terheran-heran melihat tingkah laku Ino yang tidak ceria seperti biasanya.

"Ino, kau terlihat tidak bersemangat hari ini. mata kamu juga terlihat sembab. Apa ada masalah." Tanya Sakura ketika mereka berdua telah berada di dalam kelas.

"Tidak ada masalah kok. Aku hanya merasa lelah akhir-akhir ini karena mengerjakan skripsi." Jawab Ino berbohong.

"Selamat pagi Ino-can Sakura-can." Tiba-tiba Sai datang menghampiri Ino dan Sakura. Ino yang menyadari kehadiran Sai berada tepat dihadapannya tiba-tiba saja berlari menjauhi Sai. Sakura yang melihat Ino berlari langsung saja mengejarnya.

"Sai kau tunggu saja disini biar aku yang mengejar Ino." Sai hanya bisa mengganguk.

"Apa yang salah denganku? Kenapa Ino melihat ku seperti melihat setan?" Sai mengernyit bingung.

Ino berlari di sepanjang koridor kampus tanpa mempedulikan tatapan orang-orang yang memandang dirinya dengan tatapan penuh tanda tanya.

"Bagaimana ini aku belum siap untuk bertemu dengan Sai." Gumam Ino dalam hati.

"Hoiii Ino berhentilah berlari!" teriak Sakura di sepanjang koridor membuat perhatian semua orang tertuju pada Sakura.

Namun Ino tak mempedulikan suara bak toa milik Sakura itu. Ino berlari cukup jauh hingga membawa dirinya disebuah bukit yang tak jauh dari kampusnya. Disinilah Ino berhenti disebuah bukit yang pemandangannya cukup indah dan untuk sesaat Ino merasakan sentuhan di bahunya.

"hu hu hu Ino m-mengapa kau berlari?" suara Sakura terputus-putus akibat dia berlari untuk mengejar Ino. Ino tak mau menjawab pertanyaan sakura dan Ino juga tak mau menatap wajah sahabatnya itu. Sakura akhirnya menarik tubuh Ino untuk bisa saling bertatap muka.

"Ino aku tahu kau punya masalah. Kenapa kau tidak ceritakan kepadaku? Apa kau sudah tidak mempercayai aku lagi hah?!" Suara Sakura terdengar cukup kencang. Mata indah Ino mengeluarkan air mata dan bibirnya bergetar menahan isak tangis. Sakura yang melihat Ino seperti itu langsung saja memeluknya.

"Sakura. aku dijodohkan oleh keluargaku." Sakura terkejut mendengar penuturan Ino dan langsung menatap Ino dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Bagaimana bisa Ino?" Ino akhirnya menceritakan semua tentang perjodohan yang dilakukan oleh kedua orang tuanya itu secara detail. Sakura yang mendengar penjelasan Ino hanya bisa menggangguk mengerti tentang perasaan Ino saat ini.

"Oh jadi karena itu kau berlari menjauhi Sai."

"Iya. Aku belum siap untuk mengatakan semuanya."

"Ino kau harus mengatakannya sekarang jangan mengulur waktu agar kau bisa tenang setelah ini. Biar Sai marah padamu aku tetap selalu mendukungmu. Kau orang yang baik mampu menuruti semua perintah orang tuamu. Dan jika kau mempunyai masalah lagi datanglah kepadaku. Aku akan selalu berada disampingmu untuk mendengarkan keluh kesah mu."

"T-tapi aku terlalu takut untuk mengatakannya. Kau lihat sendiri kan aku berlari menjauhi Sai karena aku belum siap untuk semuanya."

"Ino katakanlah! Jangan jadi seorang pengecut yang membawa bangkai masalahnya sendiri. Aku yakin kamu pasti bisa Ino!"

"Baik aku akan berusaha mengatakannya hari ini pada Sai. Apapun keputusannya aku akan terima. Terima kasih Sakura-chan."

"Nah gitu dong. Itu baru namanya Ino pig yang aku kenal hehe. Oh ya apa kau sudah pernah melihat calon suami mu." Ino hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Hah jadi kau belum pernah melihatnya? Kalau suami mu itu pria tua memiliki 2 anak bagaimana?"Sakura mencoba menahan gelak tawanya.

"Itu tidak mungkin Forehead!" Ino memasang wajah cemberut. Sakura tersenyum melihat temannya bisa kembali ceria lagi.

**Married without love?**

Ino sudah membulatkan tekadnya untuk mengatakan yang sejujurnya kepada Sai oleh karena itu sepulang dari kampus Ino mengajak Sai ke sebuah cafe yang terletak tak jauh dari arena kampus.

"Ino-chan jadi apa yang ingin kamu katakan?" Sai memulai pembicaraan.

"Ya benar aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu yang sangat penting. Tapi sebelumnya kamu janji harus mendengarkan penjelasan ku sampai akhir." Ino menghirup nafas dalam-dalam.

"Baiklah." Sai mulai terfokus untuk menyimak setiap perkataan Ino.

"Sai aku ingin hubungan kita sampai disini."ucap Ino setenang mungkin.

"Maksudmu apa Ino-chan?" Sai menaikan alis kirinya. Ino mencoba mengumpulkan tenaga dan mental lagi untuk berbicara lebih lanjut.

"Kita putus. Aku sudah dijodohkan oleh ayah dan ibu dengan keluarga Sabaku." Jawab Ino dengan mantap.

"Hahaha lucu sekali lelucon mu Ino-chan."

"Aku serius Sai. Dan ini juga bukan lelucon tapi ini nyata!" Ino menatap Sai tajam. Sai yang melihat ekspresi keseriusan Ino membuat pria itu terdiam sesaat.

"Aku ingin tanya satu hal kepadamu. Apa kau mencintaiku?"

"Aku mencintaimu Sai." Ino menahan dirinya agar tidak menangis.

"Lalu jika kau mencintaiku kenapa kamu mau menerima perjodohan itu?"

"I-itu karena ayah dan ibu."

"Apa kau selalu begini. Menuruti setiap perkataan orang tuamu walaupun hatimu berkata tidak Ino!." Sai membentak Ino di dalam cafe itu. Untungnya saat ini pengunjung tidak terlalu banyak jadi hanya beberapa saja yang melihat keberadaan mereka.

"Kau tidak mengerti Sai." Ino tak kuasa menahan air matanya yang sudah membasahi pipi mulusnya.

"Ya ya aku mengerti. Ayahmu ingin putrinya hidup bahagia tanpa kekurangan materi sedikit pun makanya ayahmu tidak merestui hubungan kita karena aku hanyalah mahasiswa dan seorang pelukis kalangan bawah."

"Sai bukan maksudku seperti itu. Ayah dan ibu bertindak seperti ini karena ada alasannya. Aku mohon kau mengerti Sai. Dan aku tidak ingin kita setelah ini menjadi musuh tapi aku ingin tetap menjaga hubungan baik dengan mu."

"Hmm baiklah jika keputusan keluarga Yamanaka seperti itu. Aku sudah tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa."

"Jadi Sai apa kita masih bisa berhubungan baik setelah ini?" Suara Ino terdengar cukup tenang.

"Ya baikalah lagipula aku memaklumi kondisi mu Ino. Tapi aku tidak semudah itu membiarkan kamu pergi. Aku berjanji akan mensetarakan posisiku dengan keluarga Sabaku agar bisa merebutmu kembali."

"SAI!" Ino terkejut mendengar ucapan Sai. Dan tiba-tiba saja Sai pergi meninggalkan Ino. Ketika berada di daun pintu cafe Sai mengucapkan kalimat terakhirnya kepada Ino.

"Ingat Ino aku tidak akan menyerah." Ino hanya menatap nanar kepergian Sai dari balik pintu cafe dan menagis tersedu-sedu saat Sai benar-benar lenyap dari pandangannya.

**Married without love?**

"Gaara-sama undangan pernikahan anda dengan nona Yamanaka Ino sudah kami sebarkan siang tadi." Baki menghadap Gaara yang sedang sibuk dengan pekerjaannya sambil meletakkan undangan dimeja Gaara.

"Hah maksudmu apa Baki?" Gaara terkejut dan langsung memfokuskan pandangannya untuk menatap undangan itu langsung.

"Tanggal pernikahan anda sudah ditetapkan pada tanggal 10 juni jadi anda hanya mempunyai waktu lima hari untuk mempersiapkan diri anda."

"Arggghh kenapa tidak memberi tahu aku dulu! Setidaknya dirundingkan terlebih dahulu!" ucap Gaara frustasi.

"Maaf Gaara-sama. Karura-sama dan keluarga Yamanaka yang mengatur semua ini jika anda diberitahu terlebih dulu pasti anda akan selalu mengulu-ulur waktu."

**Flashback on**

_Disebuah ruangan Vip 01 yang terletak di Ame Hospital, terlihat empat orang sedang merundingkan sesutau didalamnya. Empat orang itu adalah Karura, Inoichi, Yuka, dan Baki._

_"Karura apa yang membuatmu memanggil kita berdua untuk menemuimu secara tiba-tiba seperti ini?" tanya Yuka.  
_

_"Lihat! Apakah bagus bentuk undangannya?" tanya Yuka ketika Baki menyerahkan sebuah undangan di hadapan Inoichi dan Yuka. _

_Inoichi dan Yuka terkejut ketika menerima undangan itu dan melihat isinya."Karura apa sebaiknya kita rundingkan terlebih dahulu kepada anak-anak kita?" tanya Inoichi. _

_"Jika kita membawa Gaara dan Ino untuk merundingkan tanggal pernikahan pasti mereka akan mencari-cari alasan untuk mengulur-ulur waktu. Lebih cepat lebih baik bukan? Hohohohoho aku tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana ekspresi anakku saat mengetahui hal ini." ucap Karura sambil tertawa. Inoichi dan Yuka hanya menggelengkan kepalanya saat melihat Karura tertawa._

_ "Tapi kita juga harus merundingkan masalah dana dan persiapan dari pernikahan anak kita." _

_"Inoichi kau tenang saja mendiang suamiku telah mempersiapkan semuannya. Baki tolong beri mereka bukti kalau Hiko telah mempersiapkan semuanya dengan baik." Baki lalu mengambil sebuah map dan menyerahkannya ke Inoichi dan Yuka. _

_"LUAR BIASA!" jawab Inoichi dan Yuka bersamaan saat melihat sebuah lembaran-lembaran kertas dari dalam map._

_ "Nah mungkin kalian tidak akan percaya kalau dulu saat Hiko masih hidup dia yang bekerja keras untuk mempersiapkan pernikahan Gaara. Karena Hiko sadar kalau dia memiliki janji dengan keluarga Yamanaka." _

_"Benar-benar kau Hiko melakukan ini sendirian tanpa meminta bantuan ku. Kalau kau masih hidup aku ingin menjitak kepala mu karena kau bertindak sok pahlawan." Inoichi tetawa kecil. _

_"Karura untuk penyebaran undangan apakah sudah dipersiapkan juga." Yuka ikut menimpali. _

_"Oh kalau itu sih sudah dipersiapkan juga bahkan kami berencana untuk menyebarkan hari ini. Dan tim informasi keluarga Sabaku bahkan telah mendapatkan daftar teman-teman Ino. Sungguh hebat bukan? Hehehe oh ya sisanya tinggal kalian yang menyebarkannya." Karura mengerlingkan matanya ke arah Inoichi dan Yuka. _

_"Keluarga Sabaku memang selalu penuh kejutan." Sahut Inoichi dan Yuka bersamaan._

**Flashback off**

"Arrghhh siaaaaalllllllll!" teriak Gaara saat melihat isi undangan itu.

Drrttt..Drrtt..Drrtt.. tiba-tiba saja ponsel Gaara bergetar di atas meja menandakan adanya panggilan masuk. Gaara langsung meraih ponsel yang berada di atas meja itu dan langsung melihat nama pemanggil dari layar ponselnya. 'Shion Incoming call' Gaara menghela nafas sejenak lalu segera mengangkat panggilan telepon itu.

"Gaara! tolong jelaskan maksud semuai ini! kenapa orang suruhan mu memberikan undangan pernikahan dan di undangan ini nama pasanganmu adalah Yamanaka Ino! Kenapa bukan nama Fujimura Shion?!" suara keras Shion membuat Gaara menjauhkan ponsel itu sesaat.

"Maaf Shion mungkin kau belum mengetahuinya bahwa aku akan menikah dengan wanita pilihan orang tuaku." Jawab Gaara setenag mungkin.

"Jangan bercanda Gaara!."

"Aku tidak bercanda."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan hubungan kita?"

"Berakhir."

"Kau semudah itu mengucapkan kata 'berakhir' tapi aku tahu kalau kau tidak terima dengan perjodohan ini. Lebih baik kita kawin lari saja Gaara."

"Jangan bodoh. Aku tidak akan melakukan hal semacam itu."

"Gaara kenapa kau begitu tega?"

"Maaf Shion tapi ini adalah permintaan terakhir ibu ku. Semoga kau selalu bahagia."

"Gaara walaupun kau bersama wanita lain tapi aku akan selalu mencintaimu dan aku juga yakin kalau kau mencintaiku walaupun ada wanita itu di dalam kehidupan mu sekarang!" Shion langsung menutup telepon seketika.

Gaara terdiam mendengar kata-kata terakhir yang diucapkan Shion kepadanya. "Yamanaka Ino kau adalah wanita pertama yang membuatku kesal sampai ke ubun-ubun seperti ini dan kita lihat seberapa kuat kau akan bertahan denganku!" Gaara menyeringai sinis.

Baki yang melihat perubahan ekspresi Gaara langsung mengundurkan diri keluar ruangan untuk meninggalkan Gaara sendirian. Ketika Baki sudah berada di luar ruangan Gaara, terdengar suara benda terlempar dan membentur pintu. Baki tahu kalau Gaara sedang melampiaskan emosinya saat ini.

**Married without love?**

"Tadaima" Ino melangkah menuju ruangan keluarga dengan wajah yang murung karena kejadian sore tadi dimana dia mengatakan sesuatu yang buruk kepada Sai. Ino lalu membungkuk hormat saat melihat ayah dan ibunya diruang keluarga.

"Ino lihat undangan pernikahan mu sudah jadi. Dan undangan mu sudah disebarkan oleh orang suruhan dari keluarga Sabaku." Yuka menyerahkan sebuah undangan kepada Ino. Ino menerima undangan itu dan langsung menuju kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua. Inoichi dan Yuka terheran-heran melihat Ino yang diam tanpa banyak bicara.

"Tumben sekali Ino tidak secerewet biasanya. Dan pas aku memberikan undangan itu dia juga tidak banyak berkomentar. Aku jadi khawatir."ucap Yuka ketika Ino sudah tidak berada dihadapan mereka.

"Tenang Yuka. Ino mungkin sedang lelah dan dia sudah tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa karena perjodohan ini. aku merasa sangat bersalah."

"Sudahlah sekarang kita harus berdoa agar Gaara mampu memberikan kebahagiaan kepada anak kita. Yuka lalu menggenggam tangan Inoichi.

* * *

Setelah mandi dan berpakaian. Ino langsung menuju meja belajarnya dan lalu melihat undangan itu dengan seksama.

**Ino Pov**

Undangan ini sungguh indah dengan perpaduan warna merah dan ungu dengan aksen pita organdi berwarna emas di sampul depannya. Tapi undangan ini akan jauh lebih indah jika isi undangan ini adalah nama ku dengan Hasegawa Sai bukan dengan Sabaku Gaara. Semestinya aku senang melihat undangan ini tapi kenapa aku merasa sakit jika melihat isinya. Tapi semuanya sudah terlambat. Aku sudah tidak peduli kapan pernikahan ku akan tiba lagipula lebih cepat akan lebih baik. Agar aku bisa mengakhiri rasa sakit ini. Drtt.. aku merasakan ponselku bergetar dan aku langsung melihat layar ponselku ternyata pesan dari Sakura.

**From: Sakura**

**To: Ino**

'**Ino aku sudah menerima undangan mu. Undangan nya sangat bagus membuat aku iri. Hehehe aku jadi tidak sabar untuk datang ke pesta pernikahan mu. #Semangat Ino-chan!'**

Aku tersenyum mebaca pesan dari Sakura. Sakura memang selalu bisa membuat ku tersenyum hanya dengan kata-katanya saja.

Drrt.. Drrttt...Drrtt aku merasakan kembali ponselku bergetar dan langsung saja melihat siapa yang mengirim pesan kepadaku lagi. Kali ini yang mengirim pesan kepadaku adalah Sai. Dengan cepat aku langsung membaca pesan darinya.

**From: Hasegawa Sai**

**To: Ino**

'**Aku sudah menerima undangan mu hari ini. Keluarga Sabaku memang hebat mempersiapkan undangan ini dengan baik bahkan orang suruhan keluarga Sabaku itu tahu rumahku. pasti kau senang karena keluarga Sabaku akan menyelenggarakan pesta yang sanagt aku akan datang ke acara pernikahan mu untuk melihat bagaimana rupa dari seorang Sabaku Gaara calon suami mu itu!'**

Badan ku terasa lemas ketika membaca pesan dari Sai. Dia tidak tahu kalau aku sangat terluka. Biarlah aku memang pantas mendapat caci dan maki dari Sai karena aku telah menghianati cintanya.

**End Ino pov**

Ino menuju tempat tidurnya dengan langkah gontai. Kali ini Ino terlihat seperti sudah kehabisan daya. Dan dia juga sudah tidak bernafsu untuk makan malam. Yang dia butuhkan saat ini adalah tidur. Melepaskan segala kepenatan yang ada di dalam pikirannya. Ino menarik selimut sampai menutupi dagunya. Dan siap-siap untuk memejamkan matanya. Sebelum Ino tertidur dia sempat membayangkan wajah Sai.

"Sai maafkan aku." Setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu Ino langsung menutup matanya. Dan buliran bak mutiara itu terjatuh dari sudut mata Ino saata dia memejamkan matanya untuk tidur.

**To be continued...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Naruto ©Masashi kishimoto**

**Married without love? ©Khoi emiko**

**Pairing : Gaara dan Ino**

**Genre : Romance, hurt/comfort,family**

**Warning : typo, gaje, abal, OOC**

**Happy reading !**

_Married without love_

**Chapter 3**

Hari demi hari berlalu begitu cepat. Hingga tak terasa hari ini adalah hari yang ditunggu-tunggu oleh Gaara dan Ino. Ya hari ini adalah hari pernikahan mereka berdua, dimana Gaara dan Ino akan mengucapkan janji suci mereka untuk selama-lamanya. Kerabat dan teman-teman Gaara dan Ino bahkan menyambut hari pernikahan ini dengan suka cita tetapi tidak dengan Gaara dan Ino. Mereka berdua bahkan hanya diam seperti orang yang telah mati rasa tanpa merasakan adanya rasa senang ataupun rasa sedih. Seperti sekarang ini, Ino duduk termenung menerawang jauh dan tatapannya kososng menatap cermin meja rias yang kini sedang dipakainya. Para maid dan tim tata rias yang mendandani Ino tak henti-hentinya berceloteh dan memuji penampilan Ino hari ini yang menggunakan busana pengantin layaknya bak seorang putri di sebuah negri dongeng dengan rambut pirang panjangnya yang dibiarkan terurai. Namun sayang sekali Ino tidak mencerna baik pujian-pujian yang datang disekitarnya karena sibuk mengatur perasaannya yang selalu gelisah.

"Selesai!" tim tata rias kini telah selesai merias wajah Ino.

"Nona, anda cantik sekali!" puji salah seorang maid.

"Iya seperti seorang putri. Kami jadi iri!" puji salah seorang maid lainnya.

"Benarkah?" tanya Ino datar plus dengan wajah flatnya.

"Benar Pig! Hari ini kau terlihat seperti seorang putri." Tiba-tiba Sakura datang dan menghampiri Ino.

"SAKURA!" Ino terlonjak bangun dari duduknya karena saking terkejut dengan kehadiran Sakura yang mendadak itu. Para maid dan tim tata rias yang mengetahui kehadiran Sakura langsung memberi jarak diantara mereka berdua untuk bisa saling berbicara.

"Pig ayo kita bertaruh kalau Gaara calon suami mu itu akan jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama saat melihat penampilanmu yang sekarang!" Sakura memperhatikan penampilan Ino dari ujung kaki sampai ujung kepala.

"Berhentilah membuat lelucon!" Ino memalingkan wajahnya menyembunyikan rasa kekecawaan ketika Sakura berkata seperti itu kepadanya. Karena Ino pikir, hari ini dia akan menikah dengan Gaara bukan dengan Sai. Jadi penampilannya hari ini bukan untuk Sai tapi untuk Gaara.

"Hey..Hey Pig apa ada yang salah dengan ucapanku?" tanya Sakura sambil berkacak pinggang. Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Sakura, Ino malah menundukkan wajahnya lebih dalam membuat seluruh penghuni di dalam ruangan itu tahu kalau Ino merasa tidak bahagia menikah dengan Gaara.

"Ino tenang saja. Gaara bukan pria tua yang memiliki istri banyak jadi kau tidak usah semurung itu." Sakura malah nyengir lebar. Para maid tertawa geli mendengar gurauan Sakura.

"Forehead!" akhirnya Ino mau menatap kearah Sakura.

"Maaf Ino aku hanya bercanda. Aku tahu kau merasa tidak nyaman dengan pernikahan ini. Tapi tidak semestinya kamu memikirkan Sai di saat seperti ini juga dan itu semua hanya akan membuatmu lebih tersiksa." Jelas Sakura.

"Maaf." Ucap Ino dengan lirih.

"Dimana Ino sahabatku yang selalu periang?! Mulai sekarang kau harus semangat dan tunjukkan kepadaku kalau kau memang Ino yang aku kenal. Aku akan selalu mendukungmu."

"Iya benar kami setuju dengan nona Sakura. Kami semua akan memberi nona semangat! Oleh karena itu, kami mohon nona jangan memasang wajah murung seperti itu lagi!" timpal salah seorang maid yang langsung di beri anggukan setuju oleh semua orang yang berada di dalam ruangan itu.

Ino mau tidak mau harus menangis setelah mendengar tekad semua orang yang ingin memberinya semangat.

"Aduh! Sepertinya tuan putri kita yang satu ini harus di rias ulang deh. Tuh lihat aja bedaknya udah luntur lagi." Ledek Sakura sambil menunjuk wajah Ino yang dibanjiri oleh air mata. Ino reflek mencubit lengan Sakura yang langsung diberi cekikikan kecil dari orang-orang yang berada di sekitar mereka.

* * *

Sedangkan ditempat yang berbeda dengan Ino, Gaara justru masih terlihat sibuk mengerjakan pekerjaan kantornya. Hingga Baki dan para maid lainnya yang berada satu ruangan dengan Gaara saling menatap heran dan ada juga yang menghembuskan nafas berat. Karena sedari tadi Gaara belum mau bersiap-siap ataupun mengenakan setelan tuxedo yang telah dipersiapkan Baki untuk acara pernikahannya dengan Ino.

"Gaara-sama. Maaf telah mengganggu aktivittas anda. Saya ingin memberitahukan bahwa waktu kita tersisa 10 menit lagi. Saya mohon anda mempersiapkan diri anda." Baki menghampiri Gaara dan menunduk hormat.

"Huft baiklah." Gaara membenahi dokumen-dokumennya dengan berat hati.

Setelah 10 menit menunggu, akhirnya Gaara selesai di make over oleh tim stylist rambut dan penata gaya. Dan inilah hasilnya! Gaara benar-benar terlihat sangat tampan, wajahnya begitu baby face walaupun usianya terbilang cukup mapan dan bagaikan seorang pangeran dengan setelan tuxedo berwarna putih dengan dasi kupu-kupu berwarna putih juga membuat rambut merah bata nya terlihat begitu kontras. Rambut merah bata bermodel spiky dengan poni yang menjuntai disana-sini itu kini terlihat lebih rapi dengan poni yang di sisir kesamping di satukan dengan rambut lainnya. Sehingga wajah tampan Gaara dan tatto kanji 'ai' nya terekspose dengan lebih jelas. Bahkan para maid, tim tata rias dan pengawal Gaara dibuat terpukau dengan penampilan Gaara. dan Gaara hanya menyungingkan senyum datarnya demi menanggapi segala pujian-pujian yang datang kepadanya.

* * *

Di sepanjang perjalanan Gaara hanya diam tetapi sesekali matanya memandang ke arah samping jendela kaca mobilnya.

"Baki. Apakah ibu akan datang?" tanya Gaara yang langsung memecah kesunyian diantara mereka berdua.

"M-maaf Gaara-sama. Ibu anda tidak bisa datang." Jawab Baki gugup.

"Hmm sudah aku duga, ibu tidak akan datang. Lalu siapa yang akan menjadi wali ku nanti?"

"Temari-sama."

"Ck ternyata wanita berisik itu kenapa mesti dia sih." Dengus Gaara. Baki hanya tersenyum tapi matanya masih fokus menyetir.

"Gaara-sama. Setelah pernikahan anda nanti. Anda disuruh Karura-sama untuk menjenguknya di rumah sakit. Beliau mengatakannya sebelum kondisi nya kritis."

"Baiklah. Ibu ku memang sulit ditebak. Sebelumnya, dia yang paling bersemangat dengan pernikahan ini tetapi ketika hari yang ditunggu-tunggu olehnya telah datang, ibu malah kritis kembali." Ucap Gaara datar.

Baki enggan untuk menjawab perkataan tuan-nya itu dan lebih memilih fokus menyetir agar bisa sampai tepat pada waktunya.

**Married without love?**

Gereja yang dipilih oleh keluarga Sabaku untuk melangsungkan pernikahan Gaara dan Ino ternyata terletak di pusat kota Tokyo yang berada tidak jauh dengan hotel bintang lima yang digunakan untuk tempat resepsi pernikahan mereka berdua. Dan Ino benar-benar dilanda gugup yang luar biasa. Pertama: karena baru pertama kalinya Ino merasakan yang namanya pernikahan. Kedua: karena Ino menikah bukan dengan Sai. Ketiga: karena hari ini adalah pertama kalinya Ino bertemu dengan Gaara dan Ino belum tahu bagaimana rupa dan wajah Gaara sedikitpun. sehingga muncul lah berbagai spekulasi di benak Ino tentang Gaara. Inoichi dan Yuka yang berada disamping Ino mengetahui kalau kondisi Ino benar-benar 'tidak baik'. tidak baik dalam tanda kutip kalau Ino benar-benar gugup. Inoichi dan Yuka langsung menggenggam tangan anaknya dengan erat meyakinkan kalau semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Dan Ino merasakan sedikit kelegaan di dalam hatinya.

"Anakku hari ini sangat cantik. Ibu berharap kau melakukannya dengan baik." Yuka membelai pipi anaknya sayang. Ino hanya bisa mengangguk mengiyakan ucapan Yuka.

"Baiklah ibu akan melihat kau di depan sana. Do your best Ino-chan!" Ucap Yuka.

Karena belum pernah melihat Gaara dan matanya sedkit mengabur karena gugup, ketika Ino melangkah bersama ayahnya menuju altar pernikahan. Ino sempat mengira kalau Pendeta yang berdiri disamping Gaara adalah calon suaminya. Ino benar-benar seperti diberi kejutan kembali karena Ino baru menyadari kalau di dalam gereja banyak sekali tamu undangan yang datang dan menatapnya dengan berbagai macam pandangan yang berbeda-beda tetapi kebanyakan dari mereka menatap dirinya dengan rasa kagum. Gaara yang melihat Ino sedang berjalan mendekat ke arahnya, hanya menatap Ino dengan tatapan biasa-biasa saja.

"syuttt syuutt Gaara!" Temari memanggil Gaara tetapi Gaara menatap Temari dengan malas.

Temari lalu mengacungkan jempolnya yang mengartikan bahwa calon istrinya Gaara itu adalah wanita yang sangat cantik. Tetapi Gaara hanya tahu kalau Ino memiliki rambut pirang dan panjang. Gaara belum begitu jelas melihat wajah Ino karena wajahnya ditutupi oleh kain tile berwarna putih. Setelah Inoichi menyerahkan Ino kepada Gaara. pendeta mulai membacakan janji suci untuk mereka berdua. Dan Ino sedari tadi hanya menundukkan wajahnya tidak mau melihat bagaimana rupa wajah dari seorang Sabaku Gaara. "Sabaku Gaara. Apakah anda bersedia menerima Yamanaka Ino sebagai istri anda dan menerima segala kekurangannya sampai ajal memisahkan kalian." Gaara menghembuskan nafas berat. "Saya bersedia" jawab Gaara singkat. "Yamanaka Ino. Apakah anda bersedia menerima Sabaku Gaara sebagai suami anda dan menerima segala kekurangannya sampai ajal memisahkan kalian." Ino terdiam sesaat dan menghembuskan nafas "Saya bersedia." Tandasnya langsung. Seluruh tamu undangan merasa lega setelah mereka berdua telah selesai mengucapkan janji suci mereka.

"_Karura-sama jika saja kau berada disini. Pasti kau akan senang melihat putra mu mengucapkan janji suci nya untuk bisa hidup selama-lamanya dengan wanita pilihanmu._" Ucap baki lirih di dalam hati.

Setelah pembacaan janji suci itu, Pendeta langsung menyuruh Gaara dan Ino saling memasangkan cincin satu sama lain. Setelah mereka berdua telah memakai cincin, dan inilah saat yang paling mendebarkan bagi Gaara dan Ino dan tentunya bagi seluruh tamu undangan, karena mereka berdua harus berciuman. Gaara sempat tidak yakin akan hal itu, terlebih Ino yang entah harus bersikap bagaimana untuk hal yang satu ini. Gaara akhirnya memberanikan diri mendekat kan tubuhnya agar lebih dekat dengan Ino. Setelah jarak Gaara dan Ino semakin kecil, Gaara perlahan-lahan membuka kain tile berwana putih yang sedari tadi menutupi wajah cantik Ino. Dan kedua tangan Gaara memegang pipi Ino dan menyuruhnya untuk bisa menatap dirinya dengan di sinilah Ino baru tahu bagaimana rupa dan wajah Gaara karena sejak tadi Ino hanya menunduk saja tidak mau menatap Gaara. Gaara pun demikian, dia baru tahu bagaimana rupa dari seorang Yamanaka Ino. Ino seperti terhipnotis dan Gaara bagaikan tersengat listrik dan jantungnya bergemuruh cepat.

**Ino pov**

Shit kenapa dia melangkah mendekat sih! Aku ga mau pria jelek itu merebut ciuman pertama ku. Oh tuhan dia melangkah semakin dekat ke arah ku! Bagaimana ini. dan dia membuka kain penutup wajah ku ini dan sekarang tangan kotornya berani-beraninya memegang kedua pipiku yang mulus ini lalu memaksakan wajah ku untuk bisa menatap ke arahnya secara langsung. Oh tuhan! Aku belum siap untuk melihat wajahnya yang... TAMPAAAANNN! Gak mungkin Gaara setampan ini. pasti ini hanya mimpi. Tapi ini bukan mimpi, ini NYATA! Gaara memang tampan. Bahkan lebih tampan daripada Sai. dan apa itu, Gaara memiliki tatto di dahinya. Mungkin dia mantan seorang gengster tapi masih mungkin ya dan jika memang Gaara mantan anggota gengster pasti dia anggota gengster terhebat. Gaara juga memiliki bola mata hijau turquoise yang sangat-sangat indah tapi lingkaran hitam dimata nya itu pasti Gaara adalah tipe pria pekerja keras. Ah tapi lingkaran hitam di matanya itu membuat Gaara semakin tampan aja! Terus rambut merah batanya asli atau palsu ya? Tapi kayanya asli deh kalau merahnya cat rambut ga mungkin sehalus itu. Kyaaaa bener-bener keren! Kau bener-bener BAKA Ino! Baru menyadari kalau Gaara itu sebenarnya tampan gak jelek ataupun tua yang selama ini selalu aku bayangkan. Tapi tatapannya sangat dingin berbeda dengan Sai yang selalu hangat. Ah bodo amat! Justru itu yang membuat Gaara terlihat cool. Eh tunggu-tunggu bibir itu! Bibir itu ! bibir itu yang nanti akan mencuri ciuman pertamaku. Aduh bagaimana ini?! walaupun Gaara memiliki bibir yang err cukup menggoda tapi tetap saja aku gak mau ciuman pertamaku harus dengannya.

**End Ino pov**

**Gaara pov**

Oh jadi wanita ini yang bernama Yamanaka Ino. Hmm cantik sih dan hampir mirip dengan Shion. Bola mata aquamarine nya sangat jernih dan begitu indah sangat berbeda sekali dengan bola mata milik Shion. Ibu ternyata pintar juga mencari wanita yang cantik seperti ini. Tipikal wajahnya, tipe-tipe orang periang dan ceria. Tapi kenapa dia tidak tersenyum. Hmm mungkin saja karena pernikahan ini. Lagipula walaupun Ino itu cantik tapi aku sama sekali ga ada rasa cinta sama dia. Hanya ada rasa ke kaguman aja karena Ino itu cantik. Hmm mungkin wanita ini bisa aku jadikan sebagai penghilang rasa rindu ku dengan Shion karena wajahnya yang hampir mirip dengan Shion dan Ino pasti menjadi mainan yang sangat menyenangkan buat mengisi hari-hari ku yang menyebalkan bersamanya hahaha. Dan bibir tipis nan seksi itu, haruskah aku menciumnya?! Huh aku gak mau ciuman pertama ku harus dengan Ino. Dan Ino juga seprtinya tidak menginginkan ciuman ini juga. Sangat jelas di dalam aquamrine itu tersimpan jejak-jejak kesedihan dan ada seseorang yang mengisi hatinya.

**Gaara end pov**

"WOOOYYYY Gaara cepatlah kau cium istrimu! Teriak pria berambut kuning jabrik yang dikenal dengan nama Naruto dan ternyata adalah teman baik Gaara.

"Gaara! sampai kapan kita harus menunggu mu." Seru Kiba

"Gaara aku tahu kau terpesona dengan kecantikan istrimu tapi kira-kira dong kalian berdua udah saling bertatapan selama 20 menit tau!" Temari ikut menimpali.

Di saat mendengar berbagai macam protes dan keluhan dari para tamu undangan, barulah Gaara dan Ino sadar akan apa yang mereka lakukan selama 20 menit itu. Ino menyembunyikan rona merahnya karena menahan malu sedangkan Gaara tetap _stay cool. _Sebelum Gaara dan Ino berciuman, mereka berdua sempat menatap ke arah tamu undangan. Yup mereka berdua ternyata menatap orang yang pernah mereka cintai yaitu Sai dan Shion. Seolah-olah mereka berdua berkata kepada orang yang pernah mereka cintai itu kalau ciuman itu tidak ada maksud apapun. Gaara menarik nafas sejenak lalu dengan sigap menarik kepala Ino dan mulai menempelkan bibirnya di dagu Ino. Ino yang menyadari bahwa Gaara tidak mencium bibirnya akhirnya merasa sangat lega dan Ino juga menempelkan bibirnya di atas bibir Gaara tidak menyentuh sedikitpun pada bibir milik Gaara. Tetapi tetap saja Ino bisa merasakan hembusan nafas Gaara yang begitu hangat dan mau tidak mau Ino menahan rona merah wajahnya kembali dan mengatur detak jantungnya agar senormal mungkin. Mereka berdua sangat pintar mengelabui semua orang dengan sikap seperti itu seolah-olah mereka benar-benar berciuman. Bahkan Sai dan Shion yang melihatnya benar-benar kecewa karena melihat Gaara dan Ino terlihat seperti sedang berciuman. Gaara akhirnya melepaskan ciuman 'bohongan' itu dari Ino. Gaara juga merasa jantungnya berdetak lebih kencang dan sempat berpikir kalau dia mendadak terkena serangan jantung. Tetapi Gaara sangat pintar bahkan jenius dalam menyembunyikan setiap ekspresi dari wajahnya. Sedangkan Ino menjadi salah tingkah. Banyak para tamu undangan yang merasa bahagia dan senang. Inoichi, Yuka, Temari, Baki, teman dan kerabat mereka berdua lah yang lebih-lebih senang dengan hal ini tetapi tidak dengan Shion dan Sai.

* * *

Acara selanjutnya adalah melempar bunga kepada para tamu undangan. Menurut kepercayaan, jika mendapatkan bunga yang di lempar oleh sepasang pengantin maka orang itu akan segera menyusul untuk menikah juga. Sebucket mawar putih yang di hias dengan cantik oleh Yuka kini akan dilemparkan ke para tamu undangan oleh Gaara dan Ino. Para tamu undangan yang masih jomblo, lajang, single, duda dan janda tidak ingin melewatkan kesempatan ini. Gaara dan Ino siap-siap untuk melemparkan bucket mawar putih itu kepada para tamu undangan. Dan ternyata yang mendapatkan bunga itu adalah Naruto! sedangkan Naruto sudah mempunyai istri yang bernama Hinata. Naruto bisa saja sih untuk menikah lagi tapi karena Hinata sedang mengandung anaknnya dan Hyuga Hiasasi itu terkenal sangat galak maka Naruto harus membuang niat buruknya itu jauh-jauh. Alhasil Gaara dan Ino harus melemparnya ulang. Lemparan kedua, ternyata yang mendapatkannya adalah Neji! Sedangkan Neji juga sudah mempunyai istri yang bernama Tenten. Lemparan yang ketiga ternyata yang mendapatkannya adalah Asuma! Sedangkan Asuma juga sudah mempunyai seorang istri yang bernama Kurenai. Para tamu undangan akhirnya jengah juga melihat lemparan bunga itu terus jatuh di tangan orang-orang yang sudah menikah. Gaara dan Ino bahkan merasa lelah karena para tamu undangan menyuruh mereka berdua untuk terus melemparnya ulang. Akhirnya Gaara dan Ino mencoba melemparnya ulang dan berharap ini lemparan yang terakhir dengan bunga yang hampir rusak karena dilempar berulang-ulang kali. Dan ketika bunga itu dilempar, bunga itu jatuh dilantai dan Sakura yang melihat bunga itu jatuh tidak jauh dari kaki nya langsung berjongkok dan menjulurkan tangannya untuk meraih bunga itu namun Sakura terkejut karena ada tangan lain yang ingin meraih bunga itu juga. Otomatis Sakura mendongak untuk melihat siapa orang yang ingin meraih bunga itu. Sakura sempat dibuat terpana karena ternyata orang itu adalah seorang pria tampan berkaca mata, memiliki mata onyx, dan berambut raven.

"Sasuke. Selamat kau telah mendapatkan bunga plus calon istri." Seru Kiba dengan semangat. Semua mata kini tertuju pada Sakura dan Sasuke. Gaara dan Ino pun juga ikut memandang mereka. Sakura sadar akan kondisi nya dan langsung bangkit berdiri.

"Selamat nona! Anda mendapatkan bunganya dan anda juga beruntung mendapatkan pria seperti Sasuke juga." Ucap Tenten sambil menepuk bahu Ino.

"Sasuke? Maaf kalian semua telah salah paham. Kami gak sengaja mengambil bunga itu karena jatuh di tempat kami berdiri." Ujar Sakura sambil melirik pria yang bernama Sasuke itu. Berharap pria itu juga membela atas apa yang telah terjadi. Tapi hasilnya Sasuke hanya diam saja dan seolah-olah tidak mau peduli membuat Sakura jengkel.

"Kalian semua berisik! Hal sepele seperti ini dibesar-besarkan." Dengus Sasuke.

"Eh Sasuke! Selama ini kau sudah 5 tahun menjadi seorang duda masa kau tidak ingin mencari pengganti Karin dan mencarikan Ibu untuk Haruka!" Tandas naruto.

"HAH DUDA?! wajahnya ga berkata kalau pria ini seorang duda. benar-benar _baby face_!" Sakura menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Hmm nona pasti masih _single_ kan?" Naruto menunjuk ke arah Sakura.

"I-iya sih." Jawab Sakura gugup.

"_Bingo_!" Naruto justru tersenyum dengan sangat lebar.

Sekarang yang menjadi objek perhatian seluruh orang bukannya Gaara dan Ino tetapi Sakura dan Sasuke.

"Berisik!" Sasuke cepat-cepat menghindar dari kerumunan orang-orang yang kini terpusat ke arahnya dan Sakura.

"Ayah. luka mau tante itu jadi ibunya luka." Tiba-tiba saja anak perempuan berusia 4 tahun dengan rambut berwarna merah sebahu muncul dan menghentikan langkah Sasuke untuk pergi menjauh dan anehnya anak perempuan itu menunjuk ke arah Sakura.

"Enggak! Tante itu ga boleh jadi ibunya Ruka!"

"Kenapa? Tante itu ga mau ya?"

"Sudahlah Ruka. Ayo kita pulang saja." Sasuke lalu menggendong Ruka. Ruka hanya bisa diam menerima ajakan Sasuke.

"Sasuke. Apa kau tidak punya sopan santun hah? Ini kan acara pernikahan ku. Jangan seenaknya pergi." Gaara tiba-tiba berjalan mendekati Sasuke dan menahan langkahnya. Ino yang melihatnya langsung menyusul dan menghampiri Gaara yang kini berdiri berhadapan dengan Sasuke dan disaksikan oleh semua para tamu undangan yang hadir.

"Maaf Gaara. tapi ini benar-benar mengganggu!"

"Ruka. Apakah itu nama kamu?" Sakura tiba-tiba saja mendekati Sasuke dan menatap Ruka dengan lembut.

"Iya tante. Nama aku Uchiha Haluka tapi tante panggil aku Luka aja." Ruka tersenyum dengan sangat manis membuat Sasuke menghilangkan segala emosi yang sempat menghinggapi dirinya.

"Nama tante Haruno Sakura. Ruka bisa panggil 'tante Sakura'"

"Tante Sakula boleh gak Luka manggil ibu?" Semua orang terlonjak kaget mendengar permintaan anak perempuan itu begitupun dengan Sasuke dan Sakura yang kini terkejut bukan main.

"Hmmm..." Sakura benar-benar mencoba berpikir keras.

"Ruka! Ruka cuman punya satu ibu dan Ruka ga boleh manggil tante ini dengan sebutan ibu." Cegah Sasuke.

"Tuh ayah kamu udah bilang kalau kamu udah punya satu ibu jadi kamu ga boleh panggil tante Ibu." Ucap Sakura dengan lembut.

"Tapi ayah pelnah bilang kalo ibu udah pelgi jauh. Dan Luka ga bisa nyusul ibu." Ruka menunduk sedih. Sakura yang melihat Ruka menunduk sedih mulai mengusap rambut Ruka dengan lembut. Begitu juga dengan Sasuke, pria itu merasa tersentuh karena sikap Ruka. Memang Ruka ditinggal ibunya sejak dia lahir. Maka dari itu Ruka seperti haus akan kasih sayang seorang ibu. Dan Sasuke sepertinya masih sulit untuk melupakan Karin istrinya.

"Hei Ruka om yakin tante Sakura mau jadi ibunya Ruka. Tuh liat rambut tante ini aja mirip sama kamu." Hibur Naruto.

"Naruto!" Sasuke terlihat geram.

"Ayah pliss. Luka mau tante ini jadi ibunya Luka." Ruka memohon kepada Sasuke dengan _puppy eyes_ nya.

Sasuke sebenarnya tidak tega melihat putri semata wayangnya seperti ini. Sasuke lalu melirik ke arah Sakura seakan meminta jawaban darinya. Dan dengan tekad yang bulat demi membahagiakan Ruka Sasuke rela menghampiri Sakura dan berkata:

"Sakura aku ga begitu yakin tentang dirimu. Tapi karena anakku bersikeras meminta mu menjadi ibunya, maukah kau menjadi ibunya demi kebahagiaan Ruka. Dan aku juga ingin mengenal mu lebih jauh lagi. Karena baru kali ini Ruka sangat menyukai wanita seperti kau bahkan langsung memintanya menjadi ibunya." Ucap Sasuke yang membuat semua orang terpana mendengar pernyataannya.

Sakura sangat-sangat terkejut apakah pria ini sedang melamarnya dengan pernyataan seperti itu di hadapan semua orang. Tapi rasa keterkejutannya hilang setelah melihat tatapan ayah dan anak itu yang kini memandangnnya dengan penuh harap. Apalagi tatapan Ruka yang entah mengapa membuat Sakura merasa teduh.

"Hmm baiklah." Jawab Sakura mantap.

Terdengar sorak-sorak dari semua orang setelah Sakura berkata seperti itu.

"Forehead selamat ya! Aku beruntung mempunyai teman berhati malaikat seperti kau!" teriak Ino.

"Sasuke selamat! kami berharap wanita ini bisa membahagiakan mu dan Ruka. Pasti Karin senang karena Ruka sekarang tidak kesepian lagi." Ujar Kiba yang langsung diberi anggukan setuju oleh Gaara dan teman-temannya. Naruto lalu memberi bunga yang di lempar Ino dan Gaara tadi kepada Sasuke dan Sakura. mereka berdua menerima nya dengan senang hati dan selanjutnya langsung terdengar riuh tepuk tangan dari semua orang.

Gaara merasakan sesuatu sedang menyentuh lengan kananya dan Gaara mendapati Ino sedang melingkarkan lengannya erat di lengan kanan miliknya sambil tersenyum melihat ke arah Sakura dan Sasuke. Namun Gaara merasa tidak nyaman akan hal itu.

"Eheeeemm" Gaara berdehem cukup keras membuat Ino menoleh ke arahnya.

Gaara lalu memberi isyrat menggunakan matanya. Setelah melihat isyarat dari mata Gaara, Ino sontak melepaskan pegangannya di lengan Gaara dan langsung menjaga jarak dengan Gaara.

"Baka kau Ino! Kenapa kau berani menyentuh lengan Gaara!" Rutuk Ino di dalam hatinya.

**Married without love?**

Setelah Gaara dan Ino mengucapan janji suci mereka di gereja dan melakukan segala ritual-ritual menurut kebudayaan jepang. Gaara dan Ino langsung mengadakan resepsi di sebuah ballroom hotel bintang lima yang terletak di tengah-tengah pusat kota Tokyo. Gaara dan Ino kini berganti pakaian dengan menggunakan baju tradisional dinasti kerajaan Jepang . Ino sangat cantik seperti seorang permaisuri dengan baju kimono berwarna ungunya sedangkan Gaara lebih pantas disebut pendekar samurai daripada disebut seorang raja karena penampilannya yang gagah seperti seorang pendekar yang ingin membantai habis musuhnya. Ino kembali di buat kagum oleh penampilan Gaara dan Gaara sendiri memuji Ino dengan penampilannya saat ini walaupun tidak dikatakan secara terang-terangan.

Gaara dan Ino kembali dibuat kewalahan karena banyaknya tamu undangan yang datang. Gaara dan Ino merasa sangat lelah karena mereka berdua tidak bisa duduk karena banyaknya tamu undangan yang ingin memberi mereka ucapan selamat. Dari teman-teman Gaara, kerabat Gaara, karyawan perusahaan Sabaku, semua investor Gaara, teman-teman Ino, kerabat Ino dan masih banyak lagi. Sehingga Gaara dan Ino tidak bisa berbincang-bincang satu sama lain karena mereka berdua terlalu sibuk melayani para tamu undangan. Gaara tetap terlihat segar tidak tampak merasa lelah walaupun sebenarnya Gaara merasa sangat-sangat lelah sedangkan Ino kelihatan jelas sekali di raut wajahnya kalau Ino merasa sangat lelah. Namun Ino sepertinya mendapatkan energi kembali ketika Sai datang menghampiri dirinya dan mengucapkan 'selamat'.

"Selamat Ino. Aku harap kamu tidak bahagia sama pria ini."

Ino tercekat mendengarnya dan Gaara yang berdiri di samping Ino langsung melirik Sai sekilas karena ucapan Sai terbilang cukup keras untuk di tangkap oleh indera pendengaran nya. Ino tidak menghawatirkan ucapan Sai yang barusan mengarah kepadanya tapi Ino lebih khawatir karena Sai kini berhadapan langsung dengan Gaara seolah-olah Sai dan Gaara siap untuk bertarung.

"Selamat kau bisa menikah dengan Yamanaka Ino! Dan tolong kau ingat Gaara, karena suatu saat nanti aku akan mengambil Ino dari tanganmu!" ucap Sai geram.

Gaara memang terlihat dewasa dalam menyikapi ucapan Sai terbukti Gaara tidak terlihat emosi seperti Sai. Ino yang melihat mereka berdua hanya menatap was was.

"Maaf. Tapi sepertinya aku akan menjaga istriku dengan baik sehingga istriku tidak akan jatuh di tangan orang lain apalagi di tangan orang seperti mu. Dan terima kasih telah datang!" entah mengapa kata-kata itu keluar saja dari mulut Gaara.

Gaara tidak tahu kalau dari ucapannya itu, Ino langsung menatap nya dengan intens seolah-olah tidak percaya dengan apa yang barusan di ucapkan Gaara terhadap dirinya. Sai langsung meninggalkan Ino dan Gaara dengan memikul berbagai macam emosi dan amarah. Setelah Sai pergi, kini Shion yang mendapat giliran untuk mengucapkan selamat. Shion enggan menjulurkan tangannya kepada Ino membuat Ino heran dibuatnya.

"Selamat ya kau telah berhasil menghancurkan cinta kami berdua."

"Hah?"

"Jangan pura-pura bodoh! Apa kau tau?! Kau telah merebut Gaara dari ku." Ucap Shion geram.

Ino langsung melirik Gaara.

"Shion!" Suara Gaara tidak terlalu kencang namun tegas. Shion langsung menghampiri Gaara.

"Hmm ternyata selera mu tidak jauh-jauh ya! Masih menyukai wanita berambut pirang." Tandas Shion.

Ino melirik kearah Gaara lalu melirik kearah Shion lalu melirik ke arah Gaara lagi.

"Shion terimakasih telah datang." Jawab Gaara datar.

Shion pun pergi dengan berbagai macam umpatan-umpatan karena tidak menyangka Gaara tidak meladeni ucapannya. Ino yakin kalau Shion itu adalah pacarnya Gaara. Dan Ino juga menyadari satu hal kalau dirinya bukanlah satu-satunya orang yang harus merelakan cinta mereka demi pernikahan ini. Ternyata Gaara juga merelakan cintanya demi pernikahan mereka. Dan keheningan terjadi diantara mereka berdua ketika semua tamu undangan sedang menikmati berbagai macam hidangan dan hiburan yang di sajikan di ballroom hotel bintang lima itu.

"Jiraya aku menantang kau bermain kartu disini! Kali ini aku tidak akan kalah! Jika aku kalah lagi, aku akan menghabiskan lima botol wine sekaligus!" teriak seorang wanita yang tampak masih muda tapi sebenarnya umurnya sudah 80 tahun yang langsung mengeluarkan kartu judinya. wanita itu adalah Tsunade nenek dari Uzumaki Naruto dan pemilik perusahaan Namikaze corp.

"Baiklah aku terima tantangan mu. Dan aku akan membuatmu mabuk kembali!" Jiraya lalu menarik kursi dan duduk berhadapan dengan Tsunade.

"Kyaaa nenek ini bukan saatnya untuk bermain judi!" teriak Naruto.

Keluarga besar Namikaze hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya melihat pemilik utama Namikaze corp itu bertindak begitu memalukan di acara keluarga Sabaku dan Yamanaka.

"Tsunade ini acara pernikahan Gaara dan Ino. Jadi bereskan kartu mu kembali!" Ucap Chiyo dengan tegas.

"Tsunade-sama cepat bereskan kartu anda. Tidak enak di lihat oleh para relasi perusahaan Sabaku yang datang dan melihat anda seperti ini" ujar Shuzune yang ternyata adalah asisten dari Tsunade.

"Huft! Pelit sekali nenek-nenek ini!" Dengus Tsunade yang langsung membereskan kartunya kembali.

"Ingat Tsunade kau juga nenek-nenek tahu!" seru Chiyo.

Dan seluruh ruangan itu dipenuhi gelak tawa demi di dengarnya adu mulut antara Chiyo dan Tsunade. Ino pun bertindak demikian. Ino tertawa begitu lepas sehingga melupakan sejenak apa yang barusan terjadi. Gaara yang melihat tawa lepas Ino juga ikut merasakan kebahagiaan yang terjadi di ballroom hotel ini. Temari menghampiri Gaara dan Ino ketika kondisi mulai lenggang, tidak ada yang memberi ucapan mereka berdua lagi dan para tamu undangan sedang menikmati hidangan dan hiburan. Temari menyodorkan dua gelas jus jeruk ke arah Gaara dan Ino yang langsung diterima oleh keduannya.

"Benar-benar melelahkan ya." Ucap Temari sambil meminum jus nya.

"Iya kaki ku terasa sakit dan pegal sekali. Kalau kaki ku ini bisa aku lepas, pasti aku sudah melepaskanya sejak tadi." Keluh Ino. Gaara menengok ke arah Ino sekilas lalu memandang ke depan lagi.

"Hahaha ternyata kau lucu juga ya."

"Hehehe maaf tapi anda siapa ya?"

"Oh iya kau kan belum tahu ya! Aku ini Sabaku Temari! Kakak kandungnya Gaara."

"Oh maaf!" Ino menyembunyikan rona merah diwajahnya karena malu.

"Hahaha tidak apa-apa, kau kan tidak tahu karena kita belum pernah saling bertemu." Ucap Temari dengan lembut.

"Demi dewa Jashin! Istrimu cantik sekali Gaara!" tiba-tiba saja Hidan dan kelompok Akatsuki datang dan membuat seluruh tamu undangan mundur dan memberi mereka celah untuk mereka lewati.

"Gaara selamat! Semoga kalian berdua berbahagia." Ucap Konan.

"Gaara selamat! Ternyata kau mendahului kami semua." Ucap Kisame. Ino hanya bisa nyengir lebar ketika kelompok Akatsuki memberi ucapan selamat kepadanya Dan Gaara.

"Hei Gaara! bisa kali istrimu aku pinjam un!" Ucap Deidara dengan bodohnya. Gaara hanya mengernyitkan dahinya sedangkan Ino hanya tersenyum kecut.

"YACK! Deidara kau ingin mati di tangan ku ya!" Teriak Temari sambil mengepalkan tinju ke arah Deidara.

"Ckckck. Ternyata sikap mu masih belum berubah walaupun kau sudah punya anak Temari-chan un." Ucapan Deidara justru membuat Temari tambah kesal.

"Hush! Pergi kalian semua kalau tidak ada kepentingan lagi." Usir Temari.

"Ya ya sebelum kami semua pergi dari pesta ini. Kami ingin mencicipi semua makanan enak yang di sajikan oleh keluarga Sabaku." Yahiko lalu menuntun teman-temannya untuk pergi menjauh dari tempat Gaara dan Ino.

"Ya silahkan habiskan sesuka kalian. Dan terimakasih telah datang!" ucap Gaara.

"Gaara. sebenarnya mereka siapa? Kenapa mereka semua memakai jubah yang aneh? Dan wajah-wajah mereka jauh dari kata wajar untuk seorang manusia normal." Tanya Ino bertubi-tubi.

"Aku sedang malas bicara. Aku lelah." Gaara lalu menyandarkan kepalanya di kursi yang telah disediakan untuk mereka berdua. Ino mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal. Temari yang melihat sikap Ino hanya tersenyum geli.

"Ino biar aku saja yang menjelaskan kepada mu." Ino lalu memperhatikan baik-baik apa yang di ucapkan Temari.

"Akatsuki adalah kelompok gengster yang terdiri dari 11 anggota dan paling terkenal di negara Jepang dan tentunya terkenal di kalangan perusahan-perusahaan besar kerena mereka semua bekerja di bawah pemerintahan jepang dan mencari perusahaan yang bergerak secara tidak adil atau mencari pejabat yang melakukan korupsi. Mereka tidak akan segan-segan menghabisi orang yang melakukan kesalahan itu. Bahkan mereka semua tidak pernah terkalahkan. Gaara sering menggunakan jasa mereka untuk menyelidiki para investor yang ingin bertindak curang di perusahaan keluarga kami. Oleh karena itu mereka memakai jubah hitam dengan awan berwarna merah."

"Oh jadi mereka bertindak sebagai detektif juga ya?"

"Ya seperti itulah."

"Tapi kenapa mereka berpenampilan seperti itu dan tingkah mereka juga aneh."

"Itu karena ciri khas mereka. Deidara dengan Seni tanah liatnya, Sasori yang pandai membuat _puppet, _Hidan yang selalu mengatakan dewa Jashin dimanapun dan kapanpun dia berada dan selalu membawa pedang kesayangannya, Kakuzu lebih senang menggunakan masker, Tobi sama seperti dengan Kakuzu lebih senang menyembunyikan wajah asli mereka, menurut rumor yang beredar. Tobi menutupi wajahnya karena sebagian wajahnya hancur iih, Nagato memiliki mata yang dapat mengorek informasi dari musuh hanya dengan melihat matanya, Yahiko lebih suka mengoleksi besi-besi jadi jangan heran kalau wajahnya juga di tancapkan besi-besi kesayangannya, Konan adalah perempuan satu-satunya di Akatsuki dan dia pandai membuat seni origami, Zetsu menurut kami dia yang palin-paling aneh di antara semuanya karena selalu membawa sejenis batang yang selalu melindungi kepalanya, Kisame wajahnya mirip ikan hiu dan selalu membawa pedang kesayangannya seperti Hidan. dan yang terakhir Uchiha Itachi dia adalah kakaknya Uchiha Sasuke yang mendapatkan bunga bersama Sakura tadi. Dia yang paling jenius dan paling pendiam diantara semuanya tapi kalau sudah berbicara, kata-katanya sangat tajam. Nah Ino sekarang kau sudah tahu kan?"

"Ya sekarang aku sudah tahu. Terimakasih Temari."

"Panggil aku Nee-chan."

"Hmm baik Nee-chan." Ino tersenyum senang.

* * *

Keberadaan Akatsuki membuat para tamu undangan menjadi resah dengan kehadiran mereka. tetapi dengan adanya Akatsuki, pesta ini menjadi sedikit meriah dan menjadi ramai.

"Aloe vera! Singkirkan kepalamu! Menghalangi jalan ku saja!" Ledek Naruto.

"Hei Naruto berhentilah memanggilku dengan sebutan Aloe vera! Aku punya nama dan nama ku Zetsu!" Dengus Zetsu.

"Tidak mau week! Dasar Aloe vera!" Naruto malah nyengir lebar membuat Zetsu semakin jengkel.

"Huft untung istri mu sedang mengandung kalau tidak, kau sudah aku bunuh." Zetsu menyeringai.

"Hoeekk Hooeek kue macam apa ini rasanya seperti tanah." Choji memuntahkan makanannya membuat semua orang terheran-heran.

"Hahaha ternyata kau sudah tertipu dengan seni hebat yang baru saja aku buat un." Deidara tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Oh jadi ini ulahmu Deidara! Sialan kau sudah meremehkan ku." Choji langsung menjitak kepala Deidara.

"Ouch! Sakit hemm!" teriak Deidara.

"Hei hei kalian berdua! Letakkan pedang kalian! Itu berbahaya!" Teriak Minato yang melihat Hidan dan Kisame yang siap-siap menggunakan pedang mereka.

"Minato kami menggunakan pedang kami untuk ini.."

Kisame dan Hidan menunjukkan kepada Minato dan semua orang kalau mereka berdua ternyata menggunakan pedang mereka untuk memotong daging menjadi kecil-kecil.

"Lihat kami bisa langsung memakannya dengan mudah." Ucap Hidan yang menunjukkan potongan daging kecil-kecil di piring yang langsung di beri tepuk tangan oleh semuannya sedangkan Minato langsung menatap malas keduannya.

"Kyaaaaa ada hantu yang mengambil makanan!" jerit Kurenai.

"Kurenai itu bukan hantu tapi bonekanya Sasori yang mengambil makanan." Ucap Asuma.

Kurenai lalu melihat ke arah Sasori yang sedang duduk sambil menggerakan boneka-boneka buatannya untuk mengambil makanan. Sasori yang menyadari sedang di tatap heran oleh Kurenai hanya nyengir lebar. Membuat Kurenai menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kakuzu sepertinya kita harus makan di tempat yang sepi agar semua orang tidak melihat wajah kita." Ucapan Tobi langsung di beri anggukan setuju oleh Kakuzu dan mereka berdua langsung membawa makanan mereka dan bersembunyi di bawah meja yang ditutupi dekorasi kain.

Nagato, Konan dan Yahiko mereka bertiga makan dengan tenang tidak mau memberikan keributan. Sedangkan Itachi lebih memilih berbincang-bincang dengan Sasuke.

"Sasuke. Apa wanita itu yang akan menggantikan Karin?" tanya Itachi sambil menunjuk ke arah Sakura yang sedang menggendong Ruka di ujung sana.

"Iya."

"Apa kau yakin?"

"Ruka yang memilihnya langsung."

"Jika Ruka yang memilihnya, berarti wanita itu benar-benar cocok untuk menjadi istri mu dan menjadi ibu nya Ruka."

"Aku juga berpikir seperti itu."

"Lalu kapan kau akan melangsungkan pernikahan?"

"Tidak tahu. Aku harus mengenal wanita itu terlebih dahulu. Aku tidak ingin memberikan ibu yang salah bagi Ruka."

"Bagus."

"Lalu kapan Nii-chan akan menikah?"

"Aku sedang merundingkannya dengan keluarga Inuzuka."

"Baguslah Nii-chan karena kau sudah cukup lama berpacaran dengan Hana Inuzuka." Sasuke menepuk pundak Itachi pelan.

"Hei Hei lihat! Itu nenek Tsunade un!" teriak Deidara sambil menunjuk Tsunade. Deidara dan Hidan langsung menghampiri Tsunade sedangkan kelompok akatsuki lainnya ikut menghampiri Tsunade juga.

"Oh ternyata Akatsuki juga di undang oleh Gaara." Ucap Tsunade.

"Nenek ayo kita bermain kartu!" Seru Yahiko.

"Di pesta ini dilarang bermain kartu." Ucap Jiraiya.

"Kakek! Memangnya siapa yang tidak mengijinkan bermain kartu disini?" Tanya Yahiko. Jiraiya dan Tsunade lalu melirik ke arah Chiyo.

"Oh jadi nenek Chiyo! Tumben sekali si Chiyo jadi pelit begitu." Ucap Kakuzu.

"Mungkin si Chiyo terkena kutukan dewa Jashin." Ucap Hidan.

"Iya ya tidak biasanya si Chiyo jadi pelit." Timpal Kisame.

"Kalian benar-benar tidak punya sopan santun! Bermain kartu dilarang disini karena akan mengganggu. Lagipula pesta ini sebentar lagi akan berakhir!" Tegas Chiyo.

"Sudahlah kalian jangan memancing emosi nenek Chiyo." Inoichi berusaha meredam suasana.

"HUUUUU pelit!" Akatsuki lalu meninggalkan Tsunade, Jiraiya dan Chiyo. Ino yang sedari tadi melihat tingkah laku Akatsuki tertawa terpingkal-pingkal sampai mengeluarkan air mata.

"Temari-chan mereka semua benar-benar konyol. Apakah mereka benar-benar seorang gangster?" Tanya Ino sambil menyeka air matanya.

"Itulah sifat mereka sebenarnya tapi jika sudah menjalankan tugas mereka semua akan terlihat menyeramkan." Jelas Temari.

"Gaara mau kemana kau?" tanya Temari. Ino yang mendengar ucapan Temari langsung melihat kearah Gaara. ternyata Gaara mau pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Aku ingin berganti pakaian. Lagipula acaranya akan berakhir dan pasti ibu sudah menunggu ku di rumah sakit."

"Tapi kau harus membawa Ino juga bersamamu."

"Dia bukan anak kecil. Jadi dia tidak perlu arahanku."Gaara langsung melengos pergi. Ino merasa kesal dengan sikap Gaara barusan. Temari mencoba menenangkan Ino yang mulai terlihat meledak-ledak.

"Ino maafkan adikku. Dia memang memiliki sikap yang keras kepala. Perlahan-lahan, kau pasti akan memahami Gaara."

"Tapi Temari-chan Gaara benar-benar menjengkelkan."

"Dia seperti itu karena dia lelah. Dan Gaara ingin segera menjenguk ibu kami dirumah sakit?"

"Hah? Maksud Temari nyonya Karura?"

"Iya. Sekarang dia adalah ibu mu juga jadi jangan panggil nyonya Karura."

"Aku dengar dari ayah dan ibu, beliau sedang sakit."

"Benar. Ibu sudah menderita leukimia stadium akhir. Dan ibu berpesan setelah pernikahan ini selesai, kau dan Gaara harus menjenguknya menjenguknya kerumah sakit."

"Ya tuhan! Pantas saja daritadi aku tidak lihat beliau selama acara berlangsung."

"Baiklah Temari-chan aku harus bersiap-siap juga untuk menjenguk beliau. Dan kirimkan salam ku pada semuanya karena telah datang ke pesta ini." Temari hanya menggaguk mengiyakan permintaan Ino. Ino lalu beranjak pergi di iringi oleh para maid.

**Married without love?**

Setelah acara pernikahan mereka berdua selesai, Gaara dan Ino akhirnya pergi ke Ame hospital dimana Karura di rawat. Gaara lebih memilih pergi berdua saja dengan Ino dan menyuruh Baki untuk beristirahat. Walaupun jam sudah menunjukkan jam 2 dini hari, tak membuat Gaara lelah untuk tetap pergi menjenguk Karura. Karena Gaara tidak ingin melanggar perintah ibunya. Sedangkan Ino benar-benar sangat lelah namun tetap dia paksakan tubuhnya untuk menjenguk mertuanya itu.

"Gaara...Gaara tunggu aku!" Ino berlari mengejar langkah Gaara yang mulai berjalan cukup jauh darinya dan Ino masih memakai baju kimononya, jadi Ino agak kesulitan ketika berlari mengejar Gaara. Apalagi tubuh Ino benar-benar lelah dan lemas tetapi tetap Ino paksakan langkahnya untuk berlari. Namun Gaara sedikitpun tidak menoleh kearah Ino dan terus saja melangkah. Karena kelelahan dan perut Ino hanya di isi makanan sedikit akhirnya Ino ambruk ditengah-tengah jalan basement di tempat tidak jauh dimana mobil Gaara di parkir.

"Gaaa.." Ino akhirnya ambruk juga, kepalanya membentur aspal cukup keras dan pandangannya mulai mengabur. Gaara yang menyadari tidak ada lagi suara yang memanggilnya dan merasa seketika basement itu menjadi hening.

Akhirnya Gaara menoleh juga kebelakang dan terkejut karena tidak mendapati Ino dibelakangnya. Gaara membalikkan tubuhnya dan mulai berlari mencari Ino. Alangkah terkejutnya Gaara melihat Ino sudah tergeletak tak sadarkan diri dan keningnya tergores mengeluarkan darah.

"INO! Bangun!" Gaara berjongkok dan mengangkat tubuh Ino kedalam genggaman tubuhnya.

"INO! Bangun!" teriak Gaara panik sambil menepuk-nepuk pipi Ino. Ino sedikit-demi sedikit membuka kan matanya namun matanya menatap Gaara dengan lemah.

"G-gara." Ucap Ino lirih.

Gaara yang melihat ino sudah membukakan matanya sedikit merasa lega. Tapi Gaara khawatir karena wajah Ino tampak pucat sekali dan terlebih lagi kening Ino terluka.

"Ino syukurlah kau sudah sadar! Kenapa kau bisa jatuh seperti ini sih?"

"I-ini s-semua karna mengerjarmu BAKA! Dan a-aku lapa-r." Jawab Ino lirih.

"Oh jadi kau lapar makanya jatuh pingsan seperti ini?" Ino hanya mengangguk lemah. Gaara hanya tersenyum tipis mendengar ucapan Ino.

"Ino apa kau punya sedikit tenaga?"

"Ya"

"Baiklah aku akan menggendong mu dari belakang." Ucap Gaara yang langsung menuntun Ino untuk bisa ia gendong di punggungnya.

"Lingkarkan lenganmu di leherku dengan erat. Nanti kau bisa jatuh! Dan senderkan kepalamu di bahuku juga!" perintah Gaara. Ino langsung melingkarkan lengannya di leher Gaara dan menjatuhkan kepalannya di bahu Gaara.

"Kenapa kau masih pakai baju ini sih? Aku jadi sedikit sulit untuk menggendong mu tau."

"M-maaf"

Gaara akhirnya membawa Ino menuju pintu rumah sakit dengan Gaara yang menggendong Ino di punggungnya. Selama perjalanan menuju pintu rumah sakit Gaara dan Ino diam saja tidak bicara. Gaara hanya merasakan hembusan nafas Ino yang menerpanya dan hembusan nafas itu membuat Gaara merasa sedikit tidak nyaman.

"Ino."

"Hmm."

"ternyata kau berat juga ya."

"M-maaf."

"Jangan meminta maaf terus ada juga aku ingin meminta maaf karena sudah bertindak ceroboh." Ino tersenyum mendengar ucapan Gaara.

"Baiklah aku akan membeli obat untuk lukamu dulu di ujung sana."

"Permisi, saya ingin membeli obat untuk luka gores ini." Pinta Gaara sambil menunjukkan luka di kening Ino kepada salah seorang apoteker.

"Oh sebentar tuan." Tidak lama kemudian, akhirnya apoteker itu membawa obat pesanan Gaara.

"Ini tuan obatnya. Di dalamnya sudah ada bon pembayarannya. Apakah tidak sekalian di obati di sini saja?"

"Tidak usah. Biar saya saja yang mengobati lukanya."

"Hmm baiklah." Apoteker itu tersenyum penuh arti melihat Gaara yang masih menggendong Ino di punggungnya dan melangkah pergi.

Gaara membawa Ino kesebuah kantin di samping rumah sakit yang ternyata buka 24 jam. Tanpa ba bi bu lagi Gaara langsung membawa Ino kesana. Gaara memesan sepiring sushi dan air mineral untuk Ino dan Gaara memilih tidak makan karena dia sudah merasa cukup kenyang. Gaara lalu menjatuhkan tubuh Ino perlahan di kursi yang telah dipilih Gaara.

"Makanlah! Setelah kau makan aku akan mengobati lukamu dan kita bisa langsung menjenguk ibu." Ino langsung menuruti perintah Gaara dan Ino langsung makan dengan lahapnya membuat Gaara bergidik ngeri sekaligus tersenyum geli melihat tingkah Ino yang sedang makan dengan rakusnya.

"Kau seperti seorang pengemis saja yang belum makan berhari-hari." Ledek Gaara.

"Biarin! Lagipula aku benar-benar tersiksa dengan acara pernikahan kita sampai-sampai aku tidak ada kesempatan untuk makan lebih banyak." Ino lalu meneguk air mineral yang di sediakan Gaara sampai habis.

"Nah karena kau sudah selesai makan. Aku akan langsung mengobati luka mu itu." Gaara lalu mengambil obat yang sudah dibelinya dan mulai mengobati luka di kening Ino.

Ino yang merasa jarak antara dirinya dengan Gaara begitu dekat tidak bisa menahan rona merahnya malu apalagi Ino bisa mencium parfum Gaara yang wanginya begitu maskulin. Ino juga merasakan kalau wajah Gaara benar-benar licin seperti porselen. Dan jarak sedekat ini Ino dapat melihat lebih jelas lagi kalau Gaara sangat sangat sangat tampan tidak ada satupun jerawat, komedo ataupun bintik-bintik hitam di wajahnya. Yang ada hanya lingkaran hitam dimatanya yang membuat Gaara berbeda dari pria lainnya.

"Ino apa ini sakit?" Tanya Gaara yang siap-siap akan menutup luka ino dengan plester.

"Sedikit."

"Sebenarnya ini baru pertama kalinya aku mengobati seorang wanita. Karena Shion adalah seorang dokter jadi dia bisa mengobati lukanya sendiri ketika dia terjatuh tanpa meminta bantuan ku dan dia juga enggan jika aku membantunya untuk mengobati lukanya." Ucap Gaara yang telah selesai mengobati Ino. Ino tahu benar kalau Shion dulunya adalah kekasih Gaara sebelum mereka menikah.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu aku merasa terhormat." Jawab Ino dengan senyum yang dipaksakan.

"Baikalah ayo kita pergi sekarang. Kau sudah bisa berjalan kan?"

"Iya."

Gaara dan Ino akhirnya pergi meninggalkan kantin itu dan berjalan menuju ruangan Karura.

"Gaara terimakasih." Ucap Ino secara tiba-tiba di tengah-tengah perjalannya bersama Gaara.

Gaara menghentikan langkahnya sejenak dan berkata "Tidak perlu berterima kasih. Kau terluka seperti itu juga karena aku."

Gaara dan Ino kembali melanjutkan perjalanan mereka kembali. Pikiran Ino berkecamuk mengingat sikap Gaara hari ini. Dan membuat Ino ingin mengenal Gaara lebih jauh lagi.

**To be continued**


	4. Chapter 4

**Naruto ©Masashi kishimoto**

**Married without love? ©Khoi emiko**

**Pairing : Gaara dan Ino**

**Genre : Romance, hurt/comfort,family**

**Happy reading !**

_Married without love  
_

**Chapter 4**

Gaara dan Ino terus melangkah di sepanjang koridor rumah sakit untuk menuju ruang VIP 01 dimana Karura di rawat. Untungnya Ino tidak memiliki Pentheraphobia* jadi Ino tidak perlu khawatir ataupun merasa was-was bertemu dengan Karura. Setelah meminta izin dokter, Gaara dan Ino dipersilahkan masuk ke dalam ruangan dimana Karura di rawat. Gaara melangkah di depan sedangkan Ino mengekornya dari belakang.

"GAARA!" teriak Karura namun suaranya masih terdengar lemah. Ino yang baru pertama kalinya melihat Karura harus di buat terkejut dengan kondisi Karura yang sangat-sangat memperhatinkan. Tetapi Ino membuang rasa keterkejutannya itu jauh-jauh dan berusaha bersikap sewajarnya di hadapan Karura.

"Halo bu! Bagaimana dengan kondisi ibu? maaf kami menjenguk ibu sudah larut malam begini, ini di karenakan banyaknya tamu undangan yang datang di acara pernikahan kami hari ini." Ucap Gaara yang berdiri tidak jauh dari ranjang Karura. Ino hanya tersenyum untuk meyakinkan ucapan Gaara.

"Ibu sudah merasa lebih baik kok. Seharusnya ibu yang meminta maaf kepada kalian berdua karena tidak bisa menyaksikan pernikahan kalian secara langsung." Karura mencoba untuk bangkit dari tidurnya namun Gaara dan Ino yang melihatnya langsung cepat-cepat membantu Karura bangun dari tidurnya dan menyandarkannya tubuhnya dengan menggunakan bantal.

"Ibu tolong jangan memaksakan diri anda seperti ini." Ucap Ino dengan lembut. Gaara yang berdiri disamping Ino mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Oh kau pasti Yamanaka Ino ya?" tanya Karura dengan senyum penuh arti.

"I-iya. Nama saya Yamanaka Ino." Ino langsung membungkuk hormat.

"Ternyata kau benar-benar cantik!" karura memperhatikan setiap inchi dari wajah ayu Ino.

Walaupun Ino tampak terlihat lelah, namun kecantikannya seakan tidak memudar dari wajahnya. Ketika Karura memperhatikan wajah Ino dengan seksama, Karura melihat kain perban dan plester yang menempel di dahi Ino membuat wanita paruh baya itu khawatir dan bertanya-tanya.

"Ino! Ada apa dengan keningmu? Siapa yang telah membuatmu terluka seperti itu?" tanya Karura khawatir.

"I-ini.." Ino langsung menoleh ke arah Gaara dengan wajah takut-takut. Gaara yang melihat tatapan Ino mengarah kepadanya langsung melototinnya sehingga Ino tahu maksud dari tatapan melotot Gaara itu. Karura sempat melihat gerak-gerik Ino dan Gaara yang terbilang ganjil itu namun wanita paruh baya itu lebih memilih mendengarkan alasan Ino terlebih dahulu.

"Oh ini karena saya tersandung batu di basement ketika Gaara dan saya baru turun dari mobil. Karena saya merasa lelah jadinya saya tidak melihat jalan dengan baik." Ino tersenyum garing membuat Karura merasa tidak yakin dan langsung mendelik kearah Gaara dengan tajam.

"Gaara!" Karura langsung memanggil Gaara dan memberikan isyarat dengan memainkan telunjuk jarinya agar Gaara cepat menghampirinya. Gaara yang melihat isyarat dari ibunya itu melangkah dengan ragu-ragu. Ino pun merasa takut kalau-kalau ada sesuatu yang buruk yang akan menimpa Gaara. Gaara sudah berdiri sangat dekat dengan ranjang Karura namun Karura meminta Gaara untuk menunduk dan mendekatkan wajahnya di hadapan Karura membuat Gaara semakin herat dibuatnya tetapi Gaara lebih memilih menuruti setiap instruksi dari ibunya itu tanpa merasa ragu sekalipun.

Dan "CLEETTAK" "Awwww! SAKIT!" ternyata Karura menyentil dahi Gaara tepat di tatto kanji 'ai' miliknya dengan keras sehingga Gaara reflek menjauh dari Karura dan meringis kesakitan. Ino yang melihat kejadian itu langsung terkejut dan menggit semua kuku-kuku jarinya karena merasa takut dengan apa yang baru saja di lihatnya.

"Rasakan! Itu balasan karena kau sudah membuat istrimu terluka di hari pertama." Karura tersenyum sinis membuat Ino semakin bertambah takut.

"Ya ya ini memang salahku! Tapi ini sakit tau! Ibu tega sekali." Ucap Gaara yang masih mengusap-ngusap dahinya yang terasa sakit akibat ulah ibunya barusan.

"Akhirnya kau mau mengakuinya juga. Hahaha karena ibu sudah tau persis orang macam apa kamu itu. Ga mungkin Ino tersandung batu. Pasti dia terjatuh akibat sikap mu yang terlalu cuek itu. Dan Ino, maaf karena kau harus melihat aku melakukan ini terhadap Gaara karena anak ini dari dulu selalu menyusahkan orang lain dan bersikap cuek." Ino di buat terkejut kembali oleh penuturan Karura karena wanita paruh baya itu seakan bisa membaca kondisi yang sebenarnya.

"Tapi kan aku sudah minta maaf dan bertanggung jawab dengan mengobati lukanya." Bela Gaara. Karura lalu melirik Ino meminta kepastian dengan ucapan Gaara barusan. Ino langsung mengangguk yakin.

"Hmm baiklah kalau memang seperti itu. Dan kalian berdua kemarilah ada sesuatu yang ingin ibu sampaikan." Ucap Karura. Ino dan Gaara masih ragu-ragu untuk menghampiri Karura takut-takut kalau wanita paruh baya itu melakukan sesuatu yang menakutkan seperti barusan.

"Kali ini ibu serius dan tidak akan berbuat yang tidak-tidak kepada kalian." Ucap Karura penuh keseriusan. Gaara dan Ino lalu menghampiri Karura dan duduk di tepi ranjangnya.

"Ibu senang karena kalian akhirnya menikah walaupun ibu tidak menyaksikannya secara langsung karena penyakit sialan ini. Jadi ayahmu sudah tenang di alam sana karena janjinya sudah di tepati. Ibu harap kalian bisa saling mencintai untuk selama-lamanya walaupun awalnya sulit karena kalian di pertemukan karena perjodohan semata tapi ibu ingin kalian tidak merasakan kalau pernikahan ini hanya karena keinginan orang tua semata tapi ibu ingin kalian melihat pernikahan ini karena kalian cinta satu sama lain. Dan cincin yang kalian pakai saat ini adalah cincin pernikahan ku dengan almarhum suamiku. Tolong kalian jaga cincin ini dengan baik. Dan.." Karura lalu mempersatukan tangan Gaara dan Ino dan menyuruh mereka berdua untuk menggegamnya dengan kuat. Awalnya Gaara dan Ino terkejut tapi mereka berdua lebih memilih menuruti instruksi wanita paruh baya itu. Gaara dan Ino akhirnya saling menggenggam tangan mereka dengan malu-malu tentunya.

"_Tangan Gaara sangat kuat dan hangat._" Batin Ino.

"_Tangan Ino sangat kecil dan lembut._" Batin Gaara.

"Nah ibu akan mengingat ini untuk selama-lamanya walaupun ibu sudah mati sekalipun. Ibu berharap tangan ini tidak akan terlepas dan tetap saling mengenggam erat walaupun kalian di beri bermacam-macam cobaan dalam menjalani kehidupan kalian kelak. Ibu akan selalu mendoakan kalian agar kalian selalu senantiasa diberi kebahagiaan oleh Tuhan. Apakah kalian bisa melakukannya kelak?" Ucap Karura sambil melirik kearah Gaara dan Ino. Gaara dan Ino saling memandang satu sama lain dalam diam seolah-olah mereka berdua mencari jawaban di dalam tatapan mereka.

"Kami berjanji." Jawab Gaara dan Ino dengan kompak akhirnya walaupun di hati mereka berdua masih tersimpan keraguan yang teramat besar.

"Nah! Kalau seperti ini ibu sudah tenang!" Karura tersenyum lembut membuat hati Gaara dan Ino berdesir kuat.

**Married without love?**

Mobil sport hitam Gaara melaju kencang di sepanjang jalan kota Tokyo yang masih terlihat sepi itu karena saat ini jam menunjukkan jam 3 waktu dini hari. Dua penumpang yang berada di dalam mobil itu sudah terdiam cukup lama semenjak mereka berdua pergi meninggalkan Ame hospital sekitar 5 menit yang lalu. Ya Gaara dan Ino saling terdiam dan diantara mereka berdua tidak ada yang mau untuk saling membuka percakapan. Mungkin mereka berdua sibuk memikirkan ucapan sang ibu yang menurut mereka benar-benar di luar dugaan mereka atau mungkin mereka berdua sudah terlalu lelah dengan acara pernikahan mereka berdua yang benar-benar telah menguras energi dan batin mereka tapi entahlah hanya mereka berdua yang tahu pasti.

"Gaara." Akhirnya Ino yang pertama kali membuka percakapan tapi sayangnya Gaara tidak menanggapinya sama sekali.

"Gaara apa kau yakin jika jodoh berada di tangan tuhan?" Kali ini Ino berani membuka percakapan lebih jauh lagi. Berharap Gaara mau meladeni ucapannya kali ini. Tetapi, untuk kedua kalinya Gaara enggan menjawab pertanyaan Ino yang mengarah kepadanya dan memilih tetap fokus menyetir. Ino akhirnya menolehkan kepalanya untuk dapat melihat wajah Gaara yang terlihat fokus menyetir dalam diam itu.

"Gaara. gak mungkin kan kalo kita ini berjodoh? Soalnya aku gak mau punya suami yang mempunyai sifat terlalu kaku seperti kau."

"Berisik! Lebih baik kau tidur. Daripada mengoceh gak jelas kaya gini." Akhirnya Gaara mau membuka suaranya walaupun ekspresinya terlihat datar seperti sebelumnya.

"Huft! Antarkan aku kerumah."

"Ya memang ini akan menuju kerumah. Bodoh!" Ino melirik tajam ketika Gaara menyebut dirinya bodoh seakan Ino tidak rela di bilang seperti itu.

"Aissh! Lebih baik aku tidur daripada bercakap-cakap dengan panda bodoh seperti kau!" Ino membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap kaca jendela mobil enggan melihat pria yang yang berada di sampingnya dan mulai memejamkan matanya untuk tidur. Gaara tersenyum tipis melihat ke arah Ino dan saat itu juga Gaara langsung menambah kecepatan laju mobilnya.

* * *

"Hei Ino bangun!" Gaara mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Ino yang masih tertidur pulas di dalam jok mobilnya.

"Ino Bangun!" Gaara mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Ino lebih keras lagi membuat Ino sedikit demi sedikit membuka matanya.

"Kita udah sampai." Gaara membantu melepaskan _seatbelt_ yang terpasang di tubuh Ino dan menuntunnya untuk keluar dari mobil sport hitam miliknya.

"OH MY GOD! Sejak kapan ayah dan ibu merenovasi rumah menjadi istana seperti ini." Ino terkejut bukan main melihat pemandangan yang berada di depan matanya dan membuat rasa kantuknya hilang seketika.

"kau berada di rumah ku sekarang lebih tepatnya kau berada di kediaman Sabaku!" ucap Gaara yang berdiri di samping Ino.

"Hah?! Ini rumah mu? Oh jadi ini yang kau maksud kita akan menuju kerumah ternyata menuju kerumah mu! Kalau begitu antarkan aku pulang kerumah ayah dan ibu ku."

"Tidak bisa. Kau akan tinggal disini bersamaku sekarang."

"Tidak mau!"

"Kalau kau tidak mau nanti aku akan menggendongmu dan membawamu sampai kedalam." Gaara menyeringai tipis membuat Ino bergidik ngeri membayangkannya.

"baiklah kau jalan duluan karena aku belum tahu tentang rumah mu." Ucap Ino.

"_Aku akan melarikan diri ketika jarak ku dengannya terlampau jauh._" Ino membatin di dalam hatinya sambil tersenyum evil.

"Hmm." Gaara berjalan di depan dengan santainya sedangkan Ino sudah mengambil ancang-ancang untuk melarikan diri dari kediaman Sabaku.

Ino akhirnya dapat lolos dan hampir mencapai pintu gerbang kediaman Sabaku.

"Yes si panda bodoh itu tidak menyadarinya hahaha! Sebentar lagi aku akan keluar dari istana ini! Lagipula aku tidak mau tinggal dengan laki-laki panda seperti dia." Ino tersenyum lebar karena Gaara ternyata mudah untuk di tipu.

'GRREEBB' tiba-tiba saja Ino langsung di gendong oleh Gaara membuat Ino terkejut bukan main sekaligus shock karena Ino tidak menyangka kalau Gaara ternyata lebih cepat dari dirinya.

"Turunkan aku! Turunkan aku!" Ino memukul punggung Gaara dengan sangat kencang berharap lelaki itu mau menurunkan dirinya.

"Tidak! Nanti kau akan mencoba kabur lagi." Gaara terus berjalan sambil menggendong tubuh Ino tanpa menghiraukan teriakan-teriakan nyaring dari wanita itu.

"Iya aku janji gak akan kabur lagi! Tapi turunkan aku dulu." Pinta Ino sekali lagi dengan nada memelas.

"Tidak! Ini adalah hukuman mu karena telah meremehkan ku!" Ucap Gaara sinis.

Ino hanya bisa pasrah harus di gendong seperti ini oleh Gaara lagipula tubuh Ino sudah merasa sangat lelah dan tidak mungkin menang melawan tubuh kekar Gaara. tapi di satu sisi, Ino merasa sangat malu harus di gendong seperti ini dan tiba-tiba saja jantungnya berdegup kencang membuat Ino harus menahan rona merahnya agar tidak muncul di permukaan wajahnya.

"Selamat datang Gaara-sama." Para maid menyambut kedatangan Gaara namun mereka semua terkejut karena tuan mudanya itu sedang menggendong seorang wanita cantik yang ternyata istri tuan mudanya sendiri yang bernama Yamanaka Ino.

"Selamat datang Ino-sama." Para maid langsung membungkuk hormat keduanya. Namun kebanyakan di antara mereka semua ada yang tersenyum ada pula yang berbisik-bisik sambil tersenyum jahil membuat Ino harus menutup wajahnya rapat-rapat. Gaara langsung melengos pergi menuju lantai 2 dimana kamarnya berada tanpa mempedulikan tatapan jahil dari para maidnya. Gaara agak kesulitan membuka pintu kamarnya karena tangan kanannya harus menumpu tubuh Ino. Sehingga Gaara menggunakan tangan kirinya untuk membuka kunci pintu kamarnya. Ino yang melihat Gaara agak kesulitan membuka kunci pintu kamarnya langsung meronta-ronta untuk minta diturunkan.

"Turunkan aku!"

"Tidak!" lagi lagi jawaban tidak dari Gaara.

"Maaf Gaara-sama. Biar saya bantu membukakan kunci pintu kamar anda." Ucap Sari yang ternyata adalah salah satu pelayan di kediaman Sabaku. Gaara langsung menyerahkan kuncinya kepada Sari dan seketika kamar itu langsung terbuka.

"terimakasih."

"Sama-sama Gaara-sama." Ucap Sari sambil tersenyum penuh arti.

Gaara langsung membawa Ino menuju tempat tidurnya dan 'BLAAMM' Gaara menjatuhkan tubuh Ino di ranjang empuk miliknya membuat Ino sedikit meringis kesakitan.

"Aww! Sakit!" Ino mengusap bokongnya yang sakit. Gaara lalu berjalan menuju pintu kamarnya dan mengunci nya dari dalam.

"_Huh! Wanita itu ternyata cukup enteng juga untuk di gendong._" Batin Gaara.

"WOW! Kamar ini 5 kali lebih besar dari kamar ku. Keren! Keren!" Ino memandang sekelilingnya dengan rasa kagum. Ketika sedang asyik-asyiknya memperhatikan desain dan perabotan di dalam kamar itu, mata indah Ino membulat sempurna ketika Ino mendapati sesuatu yang telah mengganggu ketenangan jiwanya.

"Hei! Mau apa kau!" Ino langsung mengambil bantal dan memeluknya erat ketika Ino melihat Gaara sedang membuka kancing kemejanya.

"Ini kan kamarku. Lagipula siapa yang menyuruh mu untuk melihat ke arah sini. Apa jangan-jangan kau ingin melihat ku tanpa pakaian hah?!" Gaara menyeringai tipis.

"Ap-Ti-APA?! J-jangan berpikiran mesum!." Ino mengerucutkan bibirnya sambil memalingkan wajahnya kesamping. Gaara menghampiri Ino dan berdiri di dekat ranjangnya dimana ino sedang duduk sambil memeluk bantal seolah-olah sedang bertindak waspada.

"Cepat mandi dan ganti pakaian kimono itu. Kau terlihat seperti seorang gelandangan dengan rambut acak-acakan dan muka kusut seperti itu." Ucap Gaara sambil berkacak pinggang.

"T-tapi baju ku?" tanya Ino takut-takut. "Baju-baju mu dan segala perabotan mu sudah ada disini semua. Jadi kau tidak perlu pulang kerumah karena barang-barang mu sudah di pindahkan kesini."

"B-baiklah aku akan mandi sekarang." Ino turun dari ranjang dan menuju lemari pakaian untuk mengambil pakaiannya. Dan benar saja! Semua baju-bajunya sudah tersusun rapi di sana. Bahkan semua peralatannya juga sudah tersusun rapi di tempatnya masing-masing.

"Kamar mandinya tidak jauh dari lemari pakaian mu." Ucap Gaara sambil menunjuk ke arah yang dimaksud.

Ino mengangguk dan berjalan menuju pintu kamar mandi dan sesampainya di dalam, ino dibuat kagum kembali karena kamar mandi Gaara benar-benar sangat bagus berbeda jauuuuh sekali dengan kamar mandinya dirumah. Sambil menunggu Ino selesai mandi ,Gaara menyiapkan berkas-berkas penting miliknya untuk di bawanya ke kantor pagi ini.

"Huaa kamar mandinya benar-benar keren! Kalau aku punya kamar mandi seperti itu dirumah, aku akan betah untuk mandi berlama-lama." teriak Ino setelah keluar dari kamar mandi dan telah memakai kaos berwarna putih polos dan celana jeans pendeknya.

Gaara tidak menanggapi celotehan Ino dan masih terlihat fokus membereskan berkas-berkas penting miliknya. Ino mengernyitkan dahinya heran melihat Gaara yang terlihat begitu sangat serius memandang lembaran-lembaran kertas yang berada di tangannya.

"Gaara kau tidak mandi?" tanya Ino sambil jemari-jemarinya sibuk mengeringkan rambutnya dengan _hairdryer_.

"Ya sebentar lagi."

"Memangnya kau tidak ambil libur?"

"Tidak."

"Kenapa kau tidak menyuruh asisten atau bawahanmu saja?"

"Tidak bisa! Karena ini proyek yang sangat-sangat penting dan tidak boleh ada campur tangan dari orang lain."

"Kau tidak merasa lelah hah?"

"Tidak."

"Tapi kan kau sudah merasa lelah karena acara pernikahan kita. Nanti kau bisa jatuh sakit."

"Tidak akan."

"Ckckck! Ternyata kau benar-benar workaholic."

"Ino berhentilah berbicara seolah-olah kau itu sedang memberikan perhatian kepadaku!" Ucap Gaara dengan tatapan dinginnya. Ino tercekat mendengarnya

"S-siapa bilang?! Aku hanya merasa heran saja karena selama aku hidup, aku baru pertama kalinya bertemu orang aneh seperti kau." Bela Ino.

"Hmm begitu."

"Ah sudahlah lebih baik aku tidur saja." Ino melengos pergi mengacuhkan Gaara yang sedari tadi masih sibuk dengan berkas-berkas penting miliknya. Ino tertegun sesaat ketika melihat ranjang milik Gaara yang akan ia gunakan untu tidur dan untungnya Ino melihat sebuah sofa yang terletak tidak jauh dari ranjang milik Gaara.

"Aha! Sofa bed itu kelihatannya lebih baik dari ranjang ini. Lebih baik aku tidur di sana saja." Ino merebahkan dirinya di atas sofa bed tetapi sesekali matanya memandang nanar punggung Gaara yang terlihat masih aktif bergerak untuk mengoreksi pekerjaannya.

"_Gaara. aku tidak tahu orang macam apa kau ini. Tetapi sebagai seorang manusia yang memiliki sebuah perasaan, aku tidak tega melihat kau seperti ini Gaara. apa kau sudah tidak sayang dengan kesehatan mu hah?! Kau bodoh sekali Ino, Gaara tidak akan mendengarkan mu karena kau ini bukan siapa-siapa baginya._" Ucap Ino lirih di dalam hatinya.

"Ya! Aku bukan siapa-siapa baginya." Dan seketika kesadaran Ino menghilang seiring mata indahnya perlahan menutup rapat dan ia langsung tertidur dengan pulasnya. Gaara sempat mendengar kata-kata terakhir yang diucapkan Ino sebelum ia jatuh tertidur dan Gaara langsung bangkit berdiri dan menghampiri Ino yang sudah jatuh tertidur itu.

"kau menginggau,eh?" ucap Gaara sambil memperhatikan setiap lekukan wajah cantik Ino yang sedang tertidur itu.

"Apa kau tahu? Ketika kau tertidur. Kamar ini jadi terasa sepi kembali." Gaara lalu membenarkan letak posisi bantal yang di gunakan Ino sebagai sandaran di kepalanya dan Gaara mengambil selimut dari ranjangnya dan menyelimutinya ke tubuh mungil Ino.

"tidurlah dengan tenang dan mimpi indah!" Gaara mengusap rambut Ino dengan lembut.

Gaara langsung beranjak pergi menuju kamar mandi dan bergegas menyiapkan dirinya untuk pergi ke kantor pagi ini. setelah Gaara sudah rapi dengan pakaian kerja nya, Gaara sempat menghampiri Ino kembali untuk membenarkan letak selimut yang hampir jatuh menjuntai ke bawah lantai itu dan menyelimuti tubuh Ino kembali sampai batas pangkal lehernya. Gaara langsung bergegas pergi meninggalkan Ino yang masih tertidur dengan pulasnya ketika lelaki bersuarai merah itu melirik jam tangannya sudah menunjukkan jam set.6 pagi.

"Selamat pagi Gaara-sama." Chiyo membungkukkan badannya di ikuti oleh para maid lainnya ketika melihat Gaara sedang berjalan turun dari anak tangga di dalam kediamannya.

"Nenek! Tolong jangan bangunkan Ino. Karena dia baru saja tertidur dan Ino terlihat sangat lelah akibat acara pernikahan kami kemarin makanya aku tidak ingin ada satu oran pun yang membangunkannya."

"Baik. Saya mengerti Gaara-sama. Tapi ngomong-ngomong, apakah anda tidak mengambil cuti berlibur untuk beberapa hari ke depan?" tanya Chiyo.

"Tidak. Pekerjaan ku sudah menumpuk di kantor."

"Oh begitu."

"Yasudah saya pergi sekarang."

"Anda tidak ingin sarapan dulu, Gaara-sama?"

"Tidak perlu. Aku sudah membawa roti isi dan air mineral."

"Oh. Baguslah kalau begitu."

"Oh ya nek. Ketika Ino sudah bangun, tolong bilang padanya kalau aku akan pulang larut malam dan tolong jaga dia selama aku tidak ada."

"Baik Gaara-sama!"

"Aku pergi dulu. Jaa!"

"Gaara-sama. Harap anda berhati-hatilah di perjalan." Chiyo melepaskan kepergian Gaara pagi itu. Setelah Gaara pergi dari kediamannya untuk menuju kantornya pagi ini, banyak para maid yang langsung membicarakan tentang dirinya dan Ino.

"Menurut kalian apakah mereka sudah melakukannya?"

"Aku rasa belum."

"Ya aku pikir mereka juga belum melakukannya."

"Kalian lihat saja. Gaara-sama adalah tipe pria workaholic dan aku juga mendengar bahwa mereka berdua menikah karena di jodohkan oleh Karura-sama dan keluarga Yamanaka."

"Oh pantas saja. Tapi bukankah Gaara-sama sudah mempunyai kekasih yang bernama Shion itu?"

"Aku dengar Ino-sama juga sudah memiliki kekasih yang bernama Sai! mereka berdua bahkan datang ke acara pernikahan Gaara-sama dan Ino-sama kemarin!"

"Wah! Ini akan menjadi jalan cerita cinta yang rumit."

"Eheem! Kalian semua kembali ke posisi kalian masing-masing dan saya ingatkan kembali! Jangan bergosip tentang Gaara-sama dan Ino-sama yang tidak-tidak lagi tanpa fakta yang kuat. Mengerti kalian?!" Ucap Chiyo dengan tegasnya membuat seluruh para maid menunduk takut.

"Kami mengerti Chiyo baa-san!" jawab mereka semua dengan kompak dan langsung kembali ke posisi tempat dimana mereka seharusnya.

**Married without love?**

pagi itu, di perusahan Sabaku corp Gaara melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat seakan lelaki bersuarai merah itu akan ketinggalan jadwal keberangkatan pesawat. Seluruh karyawan yang berkeja di Sabaku corp memandang pemilik perusahaan Sabaku itu dengan tatapan heran dan penuh dengan tanda tanya. Mereka merasa aneh karena sebagai pengantin baru, semestinya Gaara mengambil cuti atau pergi berbulan madu dengan istri yang baru saja dinikahinya kemarin. Gaara tidak terlalu peduli dengan berbagai macam pandangan yang kini tertuju kepadanya. Ketika berada di dalam lift, Gaara bertemu dengan karyawan-karyawannya dan banyak dari mereka yang mengucapkan selamat atas pernikahannya.

"Gaara-sama selamat atas pernikahan anda."

"Gaara-sama sangat beruntung memiliki istri yang sangat cantik!"

"Gaara-sama kami semua berharap anda berbahagia dengan istri anda."

"Terimakasih semuanya." Jawab Gaara datar dan langsung keluar dari pintu lift ketika lift itu sudah membawa dirinya ke lantai dimana ruang kerjanya berada.

"Hoaam!" Gaara menguap ketika ia hendak memasuki ruang kerjanya. Namun dia terkejut melihat ada makhluk lain yang dengan santainya duduk di kursi yang biasa ia pakai untuk mengerjakan pekerjaannya selama ini.

"Guren-san!" Gaara menghampiri wanita yang bernama Guran itu dan memandangnya tajam.

"Oh selamat pagi Gaara-sama!" Sahut wanita yang bernama Guren itu dengan senyum menggodanya.

"Sedang apa kau di tempat kerja ku sepagi ini? dan kenapa kau berani-beraninya duduk di kursi ku?!" tanya Gaara dengan suara yang terdengar mengintimidasi itu.

"Sedang menunggu Gaara-sama." Jawabnya singkat tanpa beranjak sedikitpun dari tempatnya membuat Gaara semakin kesal.

"Cepat keluar dari ruanganku!" Gaara meremas kuat tas jinjing kerjannya yang ia pegang di tangan kanannya menahan amarah yang akan siap meledak-ledak itu. Guren pun lantas bangkit dari duduknya ketika melihat kilatan marah dari mata turquois Gaara dan menghampiri lelaki itu sehingga jarak antara dirinya dan Gaara terbilang cukup dekat.

"Gaara-sama sebagai pengantin baru sebaiknya kau bisa menjaga emosi mu dan aku pikir istrimu tidak memasangkan dasi kepada mu pagi ini. Lihat! Dasi anda bahkan terlihat tidak rapi." Guren memasang ulang dasi Gaara dan menyimpulnya dengan rapi.

Di satu sisi, Guren berusaha menggoda Gaara dengan sedikit menunjukkan tubuh seksinya di hadapan Gaara seperti biasanya namun sepertinya Gaara tidak begitu peka dengan wanita yang berdiri sangat dekat di hadapannya itu. Gaara sempat menolak tetapi wanita itu bersikukuh untuk tetap melakukannya untuk memasangkan dasinya.

"Nah sekarang sudah rapi!"

"Selamat pagi Gaara-sam..." suara Baki terputus ketika dirinya mendapati sosok Gaara sedang berduaan dengan sekretaris nya sepagi itu di ruang kerjanya dan bahkan jarak mereka terlamapu sangat dekat untuk seorang atasan dan bawahan. Gaara menyadari posisi nya saat ini dan mendorong paksa tubuh Guren agar menjauh darinya. Guren memegang bahunya yang terkena dorongan kuat dari tangan Gaara dan wanita itu sempat meringis kesakitan.

"Guren-san! Jika kau tidak ada kepentingan, cepat keluar dari ruangan ku dan kembali lah bekerja!" Ucap Gaara dingin plus dengan tatapan _deathglare_ nya.

Guren sempat mendelik tajam ke arah Baki sedangkan Baki melihat keduanya dengan penuh tanda tanya dan penuh ke khawatiran. Sebelum melangkah pergi, Guren sempat membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Gaara dan wanita itu berkata, "Jika istrimu tidak mampu memuaskan mu, datanglah kepadaku! aku bisa memuaskan kebutuhan mu itu bahkan aku akan melakukannya dengan sangat baik!" Guren menyeringai tipis membuat Gaara menatap lebih tajam lagi ke arah Guren.

"Ah pagi ini sangat cerah! Sangat bagus untuk ku melakukan senam pagi." Guren merentangkan kedua tangannya ketika ia hendak keluar dari ruangan Gaara.

Baki dan Gaara sempat mengikuti gerak-gerik wanita itu dengan tatapan yang begitu tajam hingga wanita itu benar-benar lenyap dari pandangan mereka berdua.

"Gaara-sama! Apa anda baik-baik saja?" tanya Baki yang langsung menghampiri Gaara.

"Wanita itu sudah merusak _mood _ku pagi ini."

"Ya kita tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa karena dia anak dari pemilik 'Ushikubo group' dan dia meminta sendiri untuk menjadi sekertaris anda walaupun ayahnya melarangnya. Saya pikir dia masih tergila-gila pada anda bahkan setelah anda sudah menikah sekalipun sepertinya wanita itu tidak akan menyerah untuk mendapatkan cinta anda."

"Ya aku pikir juga begitu. Sebenarnya aku tidak nyaman memiliki sekertaris seperti dia. Benar-benar mengganggu ketenangan jiwa ku!" Baki menepuk-nepuk punggung Gaara berusaha menenangkan pria itu.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan istri anda? Apa kehidupan baru kalian menyenangkan?"

"Sejauh ini sih biasa-biasa saja. Yang aku tahu ino itu sangat cerewet. Dan kadang membuat telinga ku sedikit sakit." Gaara menghempaskan tubuhnya di kursi empuk miliknya yang selalu ia gunakan untuk melakukan pekerjaannya.

"Dan di hari pertama kalian menikah. Kau malah pergi ke kantor dan meninggalkan istrimu sendirian?"

"Siapa peduli. Lagipula Ino harus menerima konsekuensi nya ketika dia menikah dan hidup bersama denganku. Dan pekerjaan jauh lebih penting daripada sekedar memikirkan wanita yang hanya membuang waktu berharga kita dengan sia-sia." Gaara mengambil pena dan secepat kilat langsung mencoret-coret berkas yang sudah ia keluarkan dari dalam tasnya. Baki hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya prihatin mendengar pernyataan Gaara barusan.

"_Sungguh malangnya nasib Ino-san!_" lirih Baki didalam hatinya.

**Married without love?**

Ino menggeliat panjang dan merentangkan kedua tangannya lebar-lebar. Manik aquamarine itu sedikit demi sedikit terbuka hingga menampilkan mata indahnya dengan sempurna. Ino mencoba mengumpulkan kesadarannya dengan memandangi langit-langit kamar Gaara.

"Selamat siang Ino-sama! Saya membawakan makanan untuk anda." Maid itu masuk dan meletakkan nampan yang berisi susu dan roti panggang dengan selai strawberry itu di meja yang berada di kamar itu.

"Hah siang?!" Ino terlonjak dari tidurnya dan memandang maid itu dengan tatapan ketidak percayaannya.

"Iya nona. Ini sudah siang."

"Jam berapa sekarang?"

"jam set.12 nona."

"Hah?! Lalu dimana Gaara sekarang?"

"Hari ini Gaara-sama pergi kekantornya dan dia bilang akan pulang larut malam."

"Huft! Dia benar-benar keras kepala." Maid itu hanya tersenyum mendengar ucapan Ino.

"Kalau begitu saya undur diri. Dan kalau ada sesuatu yang nona butuhkan silahkan panggil maid yang berada di luar." Dan maid itu pun pergi meninggalkan Ino sendiri di tengah-tengah kehampaan ruangan itu. Ino memandang sekitarnya dan dia mendapati kalau kediaman Sabaku sekarang terasa hampa baginya dan seketika Ino teringat akan rumahnya yang berada di Konoha. Ino sempat ingin menangis, tetapi dia tahan karena dia mengingat ucapan ibunya tempo hari sebelum ia akan menikah dengan Gaara.

"_Kau sudah dewasa sekarang. Kau harus bisa hidup mandiri tanpa bantuan ayah dan ibu. Dan sudah saatnya kau harus bisa beradaptasi di kehidupan baru mu kelak dan membangun kehidupan baru mu bersama suami mu dan anak-anak mu nanti yang di sebut dengan 'keluarga'." _

"Ibu aku pikir setelah menikah aku bisa tinggal di rumah tapi ternyata aku malah tinggal di kediaman Gaara." ucap Ino di di tengah-tengah kesendiriannya.

Setelah makan, Ino beranjak menuju televisi dan menonton siaran yang di tayangkan setiap chanel siang ini. Namun, tak ada satupun acara yang menarik siang itu hingga Ino mematikan Televisi itu dan berjalan mondar-mandir ke sana kemari memikirkan hal yang dapat menghilangkan kejenuhannya saat ini.

"Aha! Aku akan menelpon Sai saja kalau begitu. Aku ingin tahu bagaimana kabarnya. Ya walaupun pasti dia masih kecewa denganku." Tapi ketika Ino hendak menelpon mantan kekasihnya itu nomor Sai tidak bisa di hubungi membuat Ino jengkel setengah mati begitupun juga Sakura, nomornya sedang tidak aktif ketika hendak di hubungi.

"Aha! menelpon Gaara saja!" dan Ino merenung sesaat. "Tapi aku tidak tahu nomor ponselnya." Ino merasa lemas kembali.

Akhirnya Ino menghempaskan tubuhnya di ranjang berukuran _king zise _milik Gaara dan memejamkan matanya.

"Aku benar-benar bosaaannnnn!" Ino berteriak sehingga menimbulkan gema suaranya di dalam ruangan itu. Dan mata aquamarine yang sempat terpejam itu pun sontak terbuka dan terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Lebih baik aku membereskan ruangan ini saja." Ino langsung terlihat bersemangat dan dia mulai merapikan ruangan itu walaupun kamar Gaara sudah terbilang cukup rapi sih.

Ino menuju tumpukan-tumpukkan kertas yang tidak teratur itu dan menyusnnya hingga rapi. Meja kerja yang biasa Gaara gunakan itu pun di rapikan juga oleh Ino. Dan ketika Ino hendak merapikan tempat tidur Gaara, dia menemukan sebuah boneka teddy bear yang sudah usang di balik tumpukkan bantal-bantal Gaara. Sontak Ino pun mengambil boneka teddy bear yang usang itu dan langsung membawanya ke kamar mandi untuk ia cuci.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau Gaara menyimpan boneka sampai sejelek ini. Dan boneka ini baunya juga sangat apek. Bisa-bisanya dia tidak tahu keberadaan boneka ini." Ino terus mengoceh sepanjang dia membersihkan boneka teddy bear itu.

"Nah kalau seperti ini kan kelihatan lebih bagus." Ino pun membawa boneka itu dan menuju halaman belakang untuk menjemurnya.

Tapi ketika hendak akan menjemur boneka itu, Ino terlihat linglung melihat kediaman Sabaku yang terbilang megah itu. Dan dia kesulitan mencari jalan untuk menuju halaman belakang.

"Selamat siang Ino-sama. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Chiyo menghampiri Ino ketika ia melihat raut kebingungan dari wajah Ino.

"Anda nenek yang waktu itu kan? Yang memarahi kelompok Akatsuki dan melarang seorang wanita untuk bermain kartu?" tanya Ino dengan rasa keterkejutannya.

"Ya benar. Anda bisa panggil saya nenek Chiyo."

"Oh baiklah nenek Chiyo."

"Dan sepertinya anda kelihatan bingung sekali. Apa ada masalah?"

"I-ini nek saya ingin menjemur boneka ini di halaman belakang tapi saya tidak tahu tempatnya karna kontruksi bangunan rumah ini yang terlalu megah bagi saya." Ino menunjukkan boneka yang di maksud dan menggaruk belakang lehernya yang tidak gatal karena malu.

"Oh mari saya antarkan anda menuju halaman belakang."

"Terimakasih nek."

Ino pun langsung mengikuti langkah nenek chiyo yang akan membawanya ke halaman belakang. Banyak para maid yang menyapanya sehingga Ino hanya bisa tersenyum dan mengangguk menanggapi sapaan dari para maid yang di jumpainya ketika ia berjalan bersama nenek Chiyo.

"Nah anda bisa menggantung boneka nya disana." Chiyo menunjuk sebuah tali yang biasa di pakai untuk menjemur serbet.

"Waahhhh disini banyak sekali tanaman bunganya." Ino malah terkagum-kagum dengan pemandangan yang berada di halaman belakang itu.

"Anda suka bunga?"

"Suka sekali nek!" Ino langsung berlari menuju hamparan tanaman bunga yang ada di halaman belakang dan dia langsung berputar-putar. Ino bahkan melupakan sinar matahari yang lagi sedang terik-teriknya dan bahkan bisa membakar kulit putihnya kapan saja.

"Ino-sama! Anda jadi menjemur bonekanya atau tidak?" tanya Chiyo yang langsung menghentikan kegiatan wanita bersurai pirang itu sesaat.

"Ya nek!" Ino pun berlari menghampiri Chiyo dan Chiyo pun mendampingi Ino ketika ia hendak menjemur boneka itu.

"Ino-sama sebaiknya kita kembali kedalam. Karena sepertinya makanan sudah siap."

"Hah? Makan lagi?!"

"Iya Ino-sama."

"Tapi aku masih kenyang."

"Makanlah sedikit saja. Ino-sama."

"Hmm-baiklah." Ino mengangguk lemah.

Dan ino pun meninggalkan halaman belakang itu dengan berat hati seolah-olah dia masih ingin berlama-lama disana.

"Nek. Bisakah aku kesana lagi?"

"Tentu saja Ino-sama." Ino pun langsung terlihat sumringah mendengar ucapan Chiyo.

Ino langsung duduk di sebuah kursi menghadap meja makan yang terbilang cukup besar juga mungkin meja makan ini bisa menampung 15 orang lah dan Ino merasa dirinya ciut ketika duduk di kursi meja makan itu.

"Tadaima!" Ino pun segera mendongakkan kepalannya mencari sumber suara itu.

"Nek siapa yang datang?" tanya Ino ketika Chiyo membawakan makanan di hadapan Ino.

"Mungkin Temari-sama."

"Temari-chan?"tanya Ino ragu. Namun seketika terdengar suara para maid yang sedang menyambut kedatangan seseorang.

"Selamat datang Temari-sama."

"Selamat datang Shikamaru-sama."

"Hai Ino-chan bagaimana kabarmu hari ini? apa kau betah disini?" Tanya Temari yang kini menghampirinya ke meja makan. Dan kedatangan Temari membuat Ino terkejut sekaligus senang. Ino pun lantas berdiri menghampiri wanita berkuncir empat itu.

"Aku baik-baik saja dan aku sedikit tidak betah disini. Dan..." Ino melirik lelaki berambut nanas dan seorang bayi di dalam gendongan Temari dan di dalam gendongan lelaki berambut nanas itu. Temari pun tahu maksud dari lirikan Ino tersebut.

"Oh iya dia adalah suami ku namanaya Nara Shikamaru dia pemilik 'Shikaku group' dan bekerja sama dengan perusahaan kami."

"Yamanaka Ino. Panggil saja Ino" Ino menjulurkan tangannya di hadapan Shikamaru dan pria berambut nanas itu menerima baik uluran tangan dari Ino.

"Nara Shikamaru. Panggil saja Shikamaru. Oh ya maaf atas ketidak hadiran ku di acara pesta pernikahan mu dengan Gaara karena saat itu aku sedang berada di luar kota memenuhi panggilan klien." Jawab lelaki itu namun tatapannya terlihat mengantuk dan malas membuat Ino ragu kalau dia memiliki bakat mengembangkan perusahaannya.

"oh tidak apa-apa kok. Dan.." Ino menunduk sedikit demi di lihatnya bayi yang sedang tertidur itu di dalam gendongan Temari dan Shikamaru.

"Bayi ini adalah anakku dengan Shikamaru. Mereka kembar dan mereka laki-laki. Yang berada di gendonganku namanya Natsume sedangkan yang berada di dalam gendongan Shikamaru namanya Kazune. Mereka berdua masih berumur 5 bulan."

"Oh benar-benar lucu! Mewarisi gen kedua orang tuanya. Lihat! Natsume memiliki rambut hitam seperti Shikamaru sedangkan Kazune memiliki rambut coklat muda hampir mendekati krem seperti warna rambut Temari."

"Hahaha ya pasti itu karena kami orang tuanya."

"Maukah kalian berdua bergabung bersama ku untuk makan disini?"

"Umm maaf sepertinya aku tidak bisa karena aku harus pergi ke kantor siang ini juga." Jawab Shikamaru dengan nada menyesal.

"Tenang saja Ino-chan aku akan menemanimu makan di sini." Ucap Temari dan Ino langsung senang mendengarnya.

"Nenek tolong jaga Natsume dan Kazune selama aku makan bersama Ino." Temari menyerahkan Natsume kepada Chiyo sedangkan Shikamaru menyerahkan Kazune kepada maid di sebelahnya. Setelah itu, Shikamaru mohon undur diri dari keduanya dan Chiyo bersama maid yang menggendong Kazune pun membawanya menjauh dari Temari dan Ino. Di sela-sela makannya bersama Temari, Ino banyak berceloteh menanyakan banyak hal dan Temari menjawabnya dengan senang hati.

"Temari kalau boleh tahu sejak kapan nenek Chiyo bekerja disini?"

"Nenek Chiyo itu seperti nenek kami sendiri. Nenek mengurusi kami sejak aku, Gaara dan Kan.." Temari berhenti berbicara membuat Ino menatapnya heran.

"Ada apa Temari?"

"Oh t-tidak apa-apa. Pokoknya nenek Chiyo bekerja disini ketika kami masih anak-anak." Temari merasa dengkulnya lemas karena hampir menyebutkan nama Kankuro di hadapan Ino.

"Nenek Chiyo pasti sudah sangat berpengalaman."

"Tentu. Ngomong-ngomong, apa kau ingin belajar bagaimana cara memandikan bayi, mengganti popok dan membuatkan susu?"

"Hah?! Buat apa aku melakukan itu?"

"Ino-chan, nanti kau akan memiliki anak dan kau harus bisa melakukan kegiatan yang aku sebutkan tadi."

"T-tapi aku belum punya rencana untuk memiliki anak bersama Gaara."

"Aduuh Ino-chan kau ini bagaimana sih. Jika sudah menikah tentunya kau harus memiliki anak. Apa kau tidak ingin punya anak hah?!"

"M-mau sih t-tapi..."

"Ah tidak ada tapi-tapian! Ayo kita belajar sekarang dan kegiatan ini dapat membunuh waktu mu yang membosankan." Temari langsung menarik lengan Ino dan membawanya ke kamar di mana Natsume dan Kazune berada dan Ino hanya bisa pasrah menerima ajakan Temari. Awalnya sangat sulit bagi Ino ketika dia harus melakukan hal-hal yang di ajarkan oleh Temari. Yang paling membuatnya tidak suka dengan kegiatan ini adalah dimana Ino harus mengganti popok dari anak Temari dan memasangkannya dengan yang baru. Menurut Ino itu adalah hal tersulit ia lakukan selama ini. Dan dari kegiatan itu yang paling di sukai Ino adalah ketika dia harus membuatkan susu karena Ino sudah terbiasa dengan urusan membuat minuman dan memasak. Namun dari kegiatannya bersama Temari hari ini membuat dirinya benar-benar seperti seorang ibu dan Ino sempat mempunyai keinginan untuk memiliki anak dengan Gaara.

"Ahahaha! Ino mana mungkin kau ingin memiliki anak dari pria panda macam Gaara. Ingat Ino! Dia itu bukan tipe kau banget." Inner Ino seolah mengejeknya sehingga membuat Ino sadar dengan apa yang sedang di pikirkannya dan Ino menggeleng kuat kepalanya untuk mengusir pikiran aneh itu dari otaknya.

"Ino-chan aku akan pulang sekarang." Ucapan Temari membuatnya kembali sadar dari lamunannya.

"Sudah mau pulang? Kenapa tidak menginap saja disini?"

"Maaf Ino-chan. Shikamaru pasti sudah menunggu ku di rumah. Karena ini sudah jam 9 malam dan anak-anakku sudah sangat lelah karena seharian ini terus bermain dengan tantenya." Ino tersenyum geli ke arah Ino.

"Wah sayang sekali."

"Tenang saja Ino-chan. Nanti aku akan datang lagi kesini dan kita akan bermain lagi."

"Hmm baiklah." Jawab Ino dengan lemas.

"Yasudah aku pulang dulu ya! Mungkin Gaara akan segera pulang. Kau tunggu saja."

Temari lalu berpamitan kepada Ino dan seluruh penghuni di kediaman Sabaku dan Ino sempat mencium pipi kedua anak Temari yang sudah tertidur dengan nyenyaknya di gendongan Temari dan nenek Chiyo sebelum melepaskan kepergian mereka.

**Married without love?**

Sambil menunggu Gaara pulang, Ino hanya menghabiskan waktunya dengan berbaring di sofa bed sambil mengamati boneka teddy bear yang baru saja ia ambil dari halaman belakang. Ino sempat menciumi boneka itu karena tidak menyangka setelah di cuci, boneka itu tampak bersih dan sangat wangi. Namun Ino merasa heran juga mendapati boneka ini ada di kamar Gaara dan sempat berpikir juga kalau boneka teddy bear itu adalah boneka Gaara sewaktu dia masih kanak-kanak. Ino mulai merasa bosan dan rasa kantuknya tiba-tiba melanda dirinya. Ino lalu melirik jam dinding yang terpampang jelas di dinding kamar itu dan dia membulatkan matanya tidak percaya ketika melihat jarum jam yang menunjukkan angka di jam dinding itu.

"Hah?! Jam set.1" Ino langsung bangkit dari tidurnya dan langsung melangkah menuju pintu kamar.

"Ibu pernah bilang, sebagai istri yang baik harus menunggu suaminya pulang bekerja di rumah dan menyambutnya dengan senyum manis ketika ia datang. Tapi kalau suami yang di tunggu macam orang kaya Gaara! bisa-bisa mata ku akan sama seperti dia." Ino bergidik ngeri ketika membayangkan matanya akan sama seperti Gaara memiliki lingkaran hitam di sekitar matanya.

"Oh no! Aku tidak mau! Ckck Gaara sebenarnya kau ini manusia atau hantu sih kok bisa-bisanya bertahan tanpa tidur dan terus memforsir tenaga mu untuk bekerja."

"Ya jelas aku ini manusia!" Ino terperanjat kaget dan hampir melompat ke belakang ketika mendapati sosok bersurai merah itu entah sejak kapan telah berdiri di ambang pintu. Ino langsung tersenyum Kaku dan seketika mulutnya terasa kelu ketika Gaara terus memandanginya seolah-olah sedang mengintimidasi dirinya.

"Sedang apa kau tengah malam begini dan berdiri di depan pintu seperti ini?" Tanya Gaara sambil memainkan jas yang ia pegang di tangan kanannya.

"Ah i-itu 'Welcome Home'" Gaara mengerutkan dahinya heran sehingga membuat Ino menjadi salah tingkah.

"Gaara! Welcome Home." Kata Ino sekali lagi dengan yakin.

Gaara menghembuskan nafasnya lalu masuk kedalam kamar tanpa mempedulikan Ino yang masih berdiri kaku di sana.

"Apa kau berniat menyambutku tadi?" Gaara melemparkan tas kerjanya di atas tempat tidur lalu melepaskan ikatan dasinya dan kancing kemejanya. Ino pun berbalik arah dan mendekati Gaara sambil melototi pria itu.

"Aku ini lagi berusaha jadi istri yang baik tau!" Gaara berbalik badan dan kini menghampiri Ino lebih dekat lagi sehingga jarak diantara mereka semakin sempit. Ino menelan ludah nya susah payah demi mendapati tubuh Gaara yang kini begitu sangat dekat dengan wajahnya.

"Ugh! Benar-benar seorang istri yang baik." Gaara menepuk-nepuk puncak kepala ino dengan pelan. Sedangkan ino yang tinggi badannya hanya mencapai dagu pria itu pun harus mendongak sedikit ke atas dan mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

"Sejak aku tidak ada dirumah, kau sudah melakukan aktifitas apa saja di tempat tinggal baru mu ini? Tanya Gaara sambil berjalan menjauh dari Ino dan mengambil secarik kertas dari dalam tas kerjanya.

"Aku bosan dan merasa sendirian disini. Rasanya aku ingin pulang saja kerumah. Untung aku menyibukkan diri ku merapikan kamar ini dan tadi Temari-chan datang bersama anaknya yang kembar dan suaminya Shikamaru tapi Shikamaru tidak lama disini karena dia harus bekerja. Oh ya apa kau tahu Gaara..?" Ino mendekati Gaara dan duduk di tepi ranjang menghadap Gaara yang sedang berdiri sambil membaca secarik kertas yang ada di dalam genggamannya.

"Hmm?" tatapan Gaara langsung teralihkan dari secarik kertas itu dan pria itu kini terfokus pada wanita yang kini berada di hadapannya.

"Tadi aku baru saja di ajarkan oleh Temari bagaiman menjadi seorang ibu."

"Seorang ibu?" tempat dimana alis Gaara seharusnya berada itupun sedikit terangkat.

"Iya! Tadi aku belajar banyak hal dari Temari seperti bagaimana cara memandikan bayi, mengganti popok dan membuatkan susu. Benar-benar menyenangkan! Tapi aku tidak suka ketika aku harus mengganti popok anaknya Temari karena itu benar-benar sulit dan aku merasa jijik." Celoteh Ino dengan semangatnya membuat Gaara menatap Ino lurus-lurus dan memperhatikan bagaimana mimik wajah wanita itu ketika sedang berceloteh.

"Lalu apa kau ingin punya anak dan menjadi seorang ibu seperti Temari?" tanya Gaara dengan wajah polosnya membuat Ino sontak mendongak melihat pria yang berdiri di hadapannya.

"Ya tentu saja! Semua wanita mempunyai keingin seperti itu memiliki anak dan menjadi seorang ibu tapi.."

"Tapi apanya?" tanya Gaara lagi.

"Aku ga mau punya anak sama kamu! Kamu itu bukan tipe aku banget soalanya."

Gaara sedikit menunduk dan mencondongkan badannya mendekati wajahnya ke wajah Ino "Benarkah?" tanyanya dengan senyum menggoda ke arah Ino.

Ino sontak memalingkan wajahnya dan meremas sprei kasur Gaara dengan kasar sambil menggit bawah bibirnya.

"Oh ya aku lupa!" Ino langsung bangkit berdiri dan berlari menuju sofa bed. Entah mengapa jantung Ino jadi berdegup kencang ketika wajah Gaara begitu dekat dengan wajahnya. Gaara hanya bisa berkacak pinggang melihat kelakuan Ino yang tiba-tina saja menghindar dari dirinya.

"Gaara lihat! Aku menemukannya ketika sedang merapikan ruangan ini dan aku sudah mencuci nya sampai bersih."

Ino menunjukkan boneka Teddy bear temuannya itu kepada Gaara. Gaara terkejut bukan main dan dia langsung menyambar boneka teddy bear itu dengan paksa dari tangan Ino.

"Hei kau! Siapa yang menyuruh mu menyentuh barang-barang ku se enaknya di kamar ku!" Gaara kini terlihat begitu marah membuat Ino menjadi terheran-heran sendiri.

"Gaara kenapa kau jadi begitu marah sama aku?! Aku cuman mencuci boneka itu karena sudah dekil dan baunya juga sudah apek." Sahut Ino.

Gaara pun menghampiri Ino dan memandangnya dengan tatapan membunuh membuat Ino harus mundur satu langkah kebelakang.

"Tapi aku gak suka kau menyentuh barang-barang tanpa seijin ku!"

"Gaara ini kan cuman boneka. Aku tidak mengerti deh tiba-tiba kau jadi marah seperti ini."

"Ino! Asal kau tahu. Boneka ini jauh lebih berharga daripada nyawamu itu." Ino terperanjat dan matanya membulat sempurna demi mendegar pernyataan Gaara yang terbilang cukup menyakitkan baginya.

"Gaara semestinya kau mengucapkan terimakasih kepada ku bukan melontarkan kata-kata pedas seperti itu. Aku tidak suka jika nyawaku mesti dibanding-bandingkan dengan benda mati seperti boneka itu. Dan boneka itu terlihat dekil dan baunya juga apek kenapa kau bisa-bisanya menyimpannya tanpa mencuci nya?"

"Karena ini pemberian Shion!" teriak Gaara membuat Ino merasa tubuhnya terasa kaku seperti patung.

"S-shion?"

"Ya Shion! Aku sengaja tidak mencucinya karena aku tidak ingin menghilangkan jejak-jejak wangi tubuh Shion diboneka itu walaupun baunya sudah apek tapi aku merasa wangi tubuh Shion tertinggal di boneka itu. Boneka itu yang membangkitkan semangat ku ketika aku sedang terpuruk dan berada di ambang keputus asaan. Dan hanya boneka itu yang tersisa untuk mengingatkanku dengan Shion. Kalau saja ..."

Gaara berjalan lebih dekat ke arah Ino membuat Ino harus melangkah mundur kebelakang hingga Ino merasa dirinya sudah membentur tembok yang kini berada tepat di belakangnya dan Ino sempat merasa takut ketika kedua tangan Gaara menempel di tembok seolah-olah sedang mengunci pergerakannya.

"Kalau saja perjodohan sialan ini tidak pernah ada, pasti aku sudah menikah dengan Shion dan hidup bahagia dengannya. Dan aku benar-benar tidak suka dengan kondisi ini! apalagi harus tinggal satu atap dengan mu." Ino mendorong tubuh Gaara kuat-kuat hingga tubuh Gaara agak sedikit mundur kebelakang.

"Gaara! apa kau pikir hanya kau saja yang tidak senang dengan perjodohan ini hah?! Aku pun juga begitu. Karena perjodohan ini, aku harus merelakan orang yang sudah sangat aku cintai. Tapi aku masih sempat berpikir kalau mungkin suatu hari nanti aku akan hidup bahagia walaupun suami ku sekarang adalah Gaara bukanlah Sai. Tapi kenyataannya sekarang! Kau begitu tempramental dan begitu marah kepada ku hanya karena boneka dari seorang wanita yang bernama Shion itu." Ino menyeka air matanya yang entah sejak kapan sudah mengalir deras dari pelupuk matanya.

Gaara menatap Ino masih dengan sorot mata yang tajam seolah-olah mata itu siap membunuh Ino kapan saja.

"Semestinya kita bercerai saja sekarang! Jika kau tidak ingin menikah denganku dan kita lupakan janji kita kepada ibu mu itu. Dengan begini kau bisa kembali pada Shion dan aku bisa kembali pada Sai!" Gaara terperangah mendengar penuturan Ino dan membuat pria bersurai merah itu menjadi diam seribu bahasa.

"Dan malam ini aku tidak ingin tidur di kamar ini!" Ino berlari keluar kamar dengan air mata yang masih mengalir deras dari pelupuk matanya.

"Selamat malam!" itulah kata-kata terakhir Ino sebelum dirinya benar-benar lenyap dari pandangan Gaara. Ino berlari tanpa tujuan yang jelas. Walaupun Ino menyadari dia akan tersesat di dalam rumah megah milik keluarga Sabaku itu tapi untuk saat ini, Ino tidak mempedulikan hal itu.

Maid yang masih terjaga malam itu, melihat Ino dengan tatapan terkejut karena wanita bersurai pirang itu berlari sambil menangis.

"Lihat! Bukankah itu Ino-sama?!"

"Iya benar! Tapi kenapa dia berlari-lari seperti itu?!"

"Sepertinya Ino-sama juga menangis."

"Apa Ino-sama baru saja bertengkar dengan Gaara-sama?"

"Mungkin saja kerena ketika Gaara-sama pulang, Ino-sama langsung seperti itu."

"Sungguh malang. Padahal mereka berdua baru menikah."

"Ehemm! Kalian kan sudah saya peringatkan jangan membicarakan Gaara-sama dan Ino-sama! Lebih baik kalian semua kembalilah ke kamar kalain masing-masing. Jangan mencampuri urusan pribadi seseorang." Ucapan tegas Chiyo membuat para maid itu langsung membuat mereka semua kembali ke kamar mereka masing-masing.

"Maafkan kami Chiyo baa-san" jawab mereka serempak.

Chiyo pun sempat mengikuti Ino dari belakang dengan langkah yang sangat hati-hati agar Ino tidak menyadari kehadirannya. Ino pun terus melangkah masih dengan isakan tangisnya dan langkahnya sempat terhenti karena melihat sebuah pintu yang sedikit terbuka yang berada di ujung koridor dari tempatnya berdiri. Perlahan-lahan, Ino mendekati pintu itu dan mendorongnya pelan. Ino sempat mengintip dari bilik pintu.

"Sepertinya aku akan tidur di sini saja. Mungkin ini kamar yang biasa di gunakan maid yang bekerja di rumah ini. Tapi kamar ini terlalu bagus untuk ukuran seorang maid."

Ino pun tanpa ragu masuk kedalam kamar itu namun Ino hampir berteriak ketika mendapati ada orang asing yang berada di kamar itu. Dan orang asing itu duduk di kursi roda yang menghadap ke arah jendela luar. Yang membuat Ino heran adalah karena sekarang sudah cukup larut malam dan pastinya hari sudah terlalu gelap jika melihat pemandangan luar untuk sekarang. Ino bisa memastikan kalau orang asing itu berjenis kelamin laki-laki karena gestur tubuhnya yang kokoh dan tegap walaupun hanya duduk di kursi roda. Perlahan-lahan Ino mendekati pria asing itu dan mencoba untuk menyapanya.

"Hai! Maaf tadi aku tidak sengaja masuk ke kamar ini dan aku melihat kau berdiam diri sambil melihat pemandangan luar."

Hening. Tidak ada sahutan dari pria itu.

"Hmm kalau boleh tahu, nama kamu siapa? Maaf karena aku baru tahu kalau ada orang seperti kau yang tinggal di rumah megah ini juga." tanya Ino seolah-olah tidak mau menyerah.

Hening. Lagi-lagi pria itu tidak menanggapi perkataan Ino membuat Ino menghampiri pria asing itu dan melihat langsung wajahnya.

Ino sempat terkejut karena pria asing itu hampir mirip dengan Gaara dan Temari walaupun rambutnya merah gelap hampir mendekati coklat. Dan wajah pria itu terbilang tampan walaupun di wajahnya sudah terlihat garis-garis kedewasaan di bandingkan dengan Gaara dan Ino sempat berpikir kalau pria ini berumur 33 tahun pokoknya jauh dari umur Gaara dan Temari. Pria itu sempat menatap Ino dan Ino bisa merasakan kalau pria itu menatapnya dengan tatapan kosong.

"Matsuri!" Ino terkejut ketika pria itu menyebut nama seseorang yang tentunya bukan namanya.

"Matsuri?! Aku bukan Matsuri tapi aku Ino. Yamanaka Ino."

"Matsuri." Lagi lagi pria itu menyebutkan nama itu di depan Ino.

"Aku Ino!" Ino mulai gemas juga dengan pria yang berada di hadapannya.

"Matsuri." Ino terdiam cukup lama melihat pria itu dan ia menghembuskan nafasnya berat lalu mulai berkata kembali, "Kalau boleh tahu nama kau siapa? Kenapa malam-malam begini kau belum tidur dan masih melihat ke luar jendela? Angin malam tidak baik untuk kesehatan mu."

"Matsuri." Ino akhirnya jengah juga mendengar pria itu terus menyebutkan nama Matsuri dan enggan menjawab setiap ucapannya.

Di kamar Gaara, Gaara terlihat sangat frustasi dan sesekali bahkan dia menjambak rambutnya sendiri karena kesal. Dan matanya sempat memflashback ulang bagaimana Ino pergi meninggalkan dirinya dari balik pintu dan entah mengapa dirinya jadi merasa bersalah setelah itu.

Tok..Tok..Tok.. Gaara-sama apa anda ada di dalam?"

Gaara langsung tersadar dari lamunannya ketika mendengar seseorang mengetuk pintu kamarnya. Langsung saja Gaara bangkit untuk membukakkan pintu dan dia merasa heran karena Chiyo mendatangi kamarnya larut malam begini.

"Ada apa nenek Chiyo?"

"Hmm Gaara-sama. Ini masalah Ino-sama."

"Ada apa dengan wanita itu?"

"Maaf bukannya saya mencampuri masalah pribadi anda tapi saya melihat Ino sama berlari dan menangis. Dan dia.."

"Dia kenapa nek?" tanya Gaara dengan raut wajah cemas entah sejak kapan dia jadi merasa cemas.

"Tadi saya mengikuti Ino-sama takut-takut kalau dia tersesat dan dia ternyata masuk kedalam kamar Kankuro-sama."

"Hah?! Nenek kenapa tidak menghentikannya." Kali Ini Gaara benar-benar terkejut bukan main.

"Saya pikir sebaiknya anda saja yang menjemput Ino-sama dari kamar Kankuro-sama."

''Baiklah aku akan segera menyusul wanita itu." Gaara lalu melangkah dengan cepat dan di otaknya kini hanya ada gambaran Ino dan kakak sulungnya itu.

Di tempat Ino berada, wanita itu tidak menyerah terus mengajak pria yang berada di hadapannya untuk di ajaknya berinteraksi namun lagi-lagi pria itu hanya mengucapkan kata 'matsuri' . Ino sempat berpikir sejenak dan dia mengambil kursi dan Ino menghadapkan pria itu agar bisa saling berpandangan dengannya.

"Jangan-jangan orang ini terkena Mnemophobia** atau orang ini mempunyai orang di masa lalunya yang cukup berpengaruh sehingga membuat jiwa orang ini menjadi terganggu?" sebagai mahasiswa semester akhir jurusan psikologi, pertanyaan-pertanyaaan itu terus bermunculan di benak Ino.

Ino memberanikan diri memeriksa masing-masing mata pria itu. Dan dia juga mendapati adanya kekosongan dan kehampaan dari dalam mata pria itu.

"Ini benar-benar rumit. Tapi ini akan menjadi topik yang bagus untuk membuat skripsi ku nanti."

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan dengan kakak ku?" Ino lagi-lagi terperanjat dari duduknya dan dia terkejut mendapati Gaara lagi-lagi berdiri di ambang pintu.

Tapi yang membuat Ino jauh lebih terkejut adalah baru saja Gaara menyebut pria ini adalah kakakanya. Gaara pun menghampiri Ino dengan tenangnya sedangkan Ino bertindak waspada kalau-kalau Gaara akan berbuat kasar dengannya.

"Aku tanya sekarang! Kau sedang apa dengan kakak ku?!"

"Apa peduli mu?!" tanya Ino dengan ketus. Gaara bisa melihat ada bekas jejak air mata di pipi Ino walaupun wanita itu sudah berhenti menangis.

"Aku harus tahu! Karena tak ada satupun orang yang boleh mendekati ataupun menyakiti kakak ku." Ino memberanikan diri mendekati Gaara dan menatapnya tajam.

"Gaara! kau begitu egois! Aku benci kau!" Ino hendak melamgkah pergi meninggalkan Gaara dari ruangan itu namun langkahnya terhenti karena tangan kanan Gaara menahan tangannya dengan kuat seolah-olah pria itu tidak ingin membiarkan dirinya pergi lagi.

"Apa sekarang?" tanya Ino lagi masih dengan nada ketusnya.

"Ino aku minta maaf." Ino terdiam memandang wajah Gaara yang terbilang cukup serius itu. "Apa kau benar-benar tidak suka dengan pernikahan ini?"

"Y-ya bisa di bilang begitu."

"Apa kau masih memiliki keinginan untuk kembali lagi dengan Sai?"

"Hmm masih ada keinginan sih. Memangnya kenapa kau berkata seperti itu?"

"Aku punya ide."

"Ide?"

"Ya ide untuk mengakhiri pernikahan kita ini."

"Bagaimana caranya?"

"Bagaimana kalau kita membuat perjanjian kontrak pernikahan kita selama 2 tahun." Ino melepaskan tangannya dari cengkraman Gaara dan menatap Gaara lekat-lekat.

"Ide yang bagus. Tapi kenapa kau sampai memiliki ide seperti itu?"

"Karena aku dengar tadi kau sedang membicarakan sebuah skripsi, dan aku juga mendengar dari ibu ku kalau kau mahasiswa semester akhir jurusan psikologi."

"Lalu?"

"Bukankah kau perlu menyelesaikan skripsi mu?"

"Ya memang sih."

"Nah dalam posisi ini kita sama-sama saling membutuhkan. Aku membutuhkan jasa mu untuk membantu menyembuhkan penyakit kejiwaan Kakak ku dari masalah kejiwaannya sedangkan kau membutuhkan masalah ini demi menyelesaikan skripsi mu."

"Benar juga. Tapi kenapa kau malah menyuruh orang seperti ku? Kenapa tidak panggil saja seorang ahli psikologi yang sudah berpengalaman."

"Aku sudah mencoba semuanya tapi hasilnya begitu nihil. Dari semua ahli psikologi yang telah mengobati kakak ku tak ada yang pernah berhasil dan kau adalah harapan satu-satunya yang aku punya."

"Hmm begitu. Baiklah akan aku coba membantu kakak mu agar bisa sembuh walaupun ini terlalu sulit bagi ku. Tapi siapa nama kakak mu? Aku sudah berkali-kali menanyakan namanya tapi dia selalu berkata 'Matsuri'.

"Namanya Kankuro."

"Kankuro! Tapi siapa Matsuri itu?"

"Dia adalah maid di rumah ini tapi semenjak kepergiannya, Kankuro jadi seperti ini. Dan aku tidak tahu kenapa! Ibu tidak pernah mau cerita kenapa kakak bisa seperti ini dan alasan Matsuri pergi dari rumah ini."

"Apa Matsuri adalah kekasih kakak mu dulunya?"

"Mungkin! Karena dulu sebelum kakak ku seperti ini, dia dan Matsuri terlihat sangat dekat."

"Oh ya ya aku mengerti."

"Dan ayo kita membuat perjanjian hitam di atas putih."

Gaara berjalan menuju laci meja yang berada di kamar kankuro dan mengambil secarik kertas dan pena. Tidak lama kemudian Gaara telah selesai membuat perjanjian mereka berdua dan mereka berdua sepakat menandatangani perjanjian itu.

"Oh ya Ino jika kau bisa menyelesaikan kasus kakak ku dalam kurung waktu kurang dari 2 tahun. Aku akan membebaskan mu."

"Maksud mu kita langsung bercerai?"

"Ya"

"Tapi.. bagaimana dengan ibumu?"

"Kau tidak perlu khwatir. Masalah itu serahkan saja kepada ku."

"Baiklah."

"Dan aku harap di antara kita tidak ada yang saling mencintai."

"Hahaha tidak mungkin aku akan mencintaimu. "

"Aku tidak yakin. Tapi ayo kita bertaruh. Jika salah satu di antara kita jatuh cinta duluan maka dia lah yang akan kalah!"

"Ini kan tidak ada di perjanjian?!"

"Memang tidak ada. Ini pertaruhan untuk kepuasan kita masing-masing saja."

"Oh oke! Akan aku pastikan kalau di antara kita tidak ada yang namanya 'CINTA' "

"Kita hanya perlu berakting untuk meyakinkan semua orang kalau pernikahan kita memang berdasarkan cinta tetapi untuk saat ini, aku mengggapmu sebagai istri ku tapi kau juga sudah kuanggap sebagai orang yang aku percayakan untuk mengobati Kankuro."

"Baiklah. Saat ini aku juga menganggapmu sebagai suami ku tapi aku juga menggapmu sebagai klien ku yang pertama!"

"Oke kita berjabat tangan sebagai tanda kalau masing-masing dari kita 'SEPAKAT' atas perjanjian ini."

Gaara menjulurkan tangan kanannya dan Ino pun menerima uluran tangan itu dengan baik dan mereka saling berjabat tangan dengan erat.

"Oh ya Ino tenang saja selama aku menjadi suami mu, aku akan berusaha melindungi mu dan menjalankan tugas layaknya seorang suami yang baik."

"Dan selama aku menjadi istri mu, aku akan berusaha menjadi istri yang baik untuk mu juga. Gaara."

"HINGGA SAAT ITU TIBA." Kata mereka berdua bersamaan sekaligus dengan kompaknya.

Dan Ino sedikit tertawa ketika mendengar di kalimat terakhir nya yang ternyata harus bersamaan dengan Gaara.

"Hmmm t-tapi kita tidak akan melakukan h-hubungan suami istri kan selama 2 tahun itu?" tanya Ino dengan sedikit menundukkan wajahnya karena malu dan menggaruk leher belakangnya.

Gaara langsung melepaskan jabatan tangannya dari tangan Ino dan ia pun melipatkan kedua tangannya di depan dada seolah-olah hendak berpikir.

"Aku sih terserah kau saja. Tapi apa kau tidak tertarik jika melakukan hubungan suami istri itu suatu hari nanti denganku?" tanya Gaara dengan wajah polosnya.

"TIDAK! T-tentu saja aku tidak mau. Aku harus tetap menjaga keperawan ku sampai kita bercerai."

"Aku hanya bercanda! Dan baiklah jika itu mau mu Yamanaka Ino." Jawab Gaara datar.

Gaara dan Ino pun seolah-olah melupakan masalah tentang boneka teddy bear dan mereka berdua kini terlihat jauh lebih tenang. Gaara dan Ino pun lalu menoleh secara bersamaan menatap Kankuro yang duduk di kursi roda memandang mereka berdua dengan tatapan kososngnya.

"Kakak aku berjanji akan membawa mu kembali." Ino hanya tersenyum mendengar ucapan Gaara sambil menepuk-nepuk pelan punggung pria bersurai merah itu.

Apakah Gaara dan Ino akan saling mencintai nantinya? Dan siapakah diantara mereka berdua yang lebih dulu jatuh cinta? Dan berhasilkah Ino menyembuhkan Kankuro dari penyakit kejiwaannya? So, ikutin terus ya kelanjutan chapternya!

**To be continued...**

* * *

*Pentheraphobia : fobia atau rasa takut berlebih pada ibu mertua.

** Mnemophobia adalah takut akan kenangan, kejadian yang sudah berlalu.


	5. Chapter 5

**Naruto ©Masashi kishimoto**

**Married without love? ©Khoi emiko**

**Pairing : Gaara dan Ino**

**Genre : Romance, hurt/comfort,family**

**Rated : semi-M**

**Happy reading !**

**Chapter 5**

Sesuai dengan perjanjian sebelumnya dengan Gaara, Ino mulai menjalankan misi nya untuk menyembuhkan penyakit kejiawaan Kankuro. Dan hari ini adalah hari ketujuh dimana Ino terus menyibukkan dirinya di dalam kamar Kankuro untuk membantu pria itu sembuh dari penyakit kejiwaannya. Berbagai macam cara sudah Ino lakukan demi menyembuhkan Kankuro. dari mengajak pria itu berinteraksi, membawanya jalan-jalan di sekitar komplek perumahan, bahkan Ino sampai tidur di dalam kamar Kankuro demi melihat hasil perkembangan usahanya selama seminggu ini.

"Nek. Apakah setiap hari harus begini? Demi membuat Kankuro-nii tertidur?"

Ino bertanya ketika Chiyo akan membius salah satu lengan Kankuro dengan suntikan yang ia bawa.

"Tidak ada cara lain selain memberinya obat bius agar Kankuro-samadapat tertidur dengan tenang. Jika tidak ada obat bius ini, Kankuro-sama pasti tidak akan tetidur untuk selama-lamanya. kalau sudah begitu, pasti kesehatannya akan terus menurun dan dapat menyebabkan kematian." Jelas Chiyo yang telah selesai menyuntikkan obat bius di lengan Kankuro.

Ino hanya memandang prihatin sekaligus merasa sedih melihat Kankuro yang sedang dipapah oleh empat orang _Maid _menuju ranjang tidurnya. Dan kini, kedua mata yang selalu memancarkan kehampaan itu akhirnya terlihat tertutup rapat sepenuhnya sehingga menampilkan kedamaian yang terpancar dari wajah nya. Ino langsung menghampiri ranjang Kankuro, kedua tangannya ia lipat di depan dada dan kedua bola mata _aquamarine _nya meniliti setiap inchi wajah Kankuro yang sedang tertidur dalam damai itu.

"Ino-Sama. Sebaiknya istirahatkan tubuh anda, karena waktu sudah menunjukkan jam 11 malam. Lagipula anda terus memforsir tubuh anda dalam seminggu ini."

"Nenek tidak perlu khwatir. Aku akan tidur sebentar lagi dan aku bisa menjaga tubuhku dengan baik."

Namun setelah berucap seperti itu, Ino langsung memegangi bawah perutnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya, bahkan kedua matanya ikut terpejam seiring ia menggigit bawah bibirnya seperti sedang menahan sakit.

"Ck sial!"

"Ino-sama!Apa anda baik-baik saja?"

Chiyo langsung menghampiri Ino di ikuti empat orang _Maid_ lainnya dengan ekspresi kekhawatiran yang terpancar jelas di wajah mereka semua. Langsung saja Chiyo beserta empat orang _Maid_ lainnya memapah tubuh Ino menuju _sofa bed_ yang telah Ino tiduri selama seminggu ini di dalam kamar Kankuro semenjak ia melakukan penyembuhannya untuk pria itu.

"E-entahlah nek. Sudah seminggu ini perutku terkadang terasa nyeri sekali. Dan rasa nyeri ini datang dan pergi begitu saja." Jawab Ino yang telah berbaring di _sofa bed _ dan kedua telapak tangannya masih memegangi bawah perutnya menahan sakit_._

Ekspresi wajah Chiyo yang semula terlihat khawatir itu, justru kini terlihat menyungingkan sebuah senyumannya sehingga membuat Ino mengernyitkan dahinya heran.

"Kenapa nenek tersenyum?"

"Ah jangan-jangan Ino-sama sedang hamil."

Ucapan Chiyo sukses membuat Ino bangkit dari tidurnya. Walaupun ia masih menahan sakit di perutnya, tetapi demi mendengar ucapan Chiyo barusan, dia berusaha melupakan rasa sakitnya itu. Sedangkan empat orang _Maid_ yang mendengar ucapan Chiyo ikut menyunggingkan senyuman mereka ke arah Ino.

"Apa?!"

"Sebaiknya Ino-sama segera pergi ke dokter kandungan untuk mengecek kandungan Ino-sama."

"T-tapi itu tidak mungkin!"

"Tidak mungkin bagaimana? Kan Ino-sama sudah menikah dengan Gaara-sama." Chiyo menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"_Sial! Sial! Aku hampir membongkar rahasia ku dengan Gaara di hadapan nenek Chiyo_." Rutuk Ino di dalam hatinya.

"Nek. Nenek tahu sendiri kan selama seminggu ini aku tidur di kamar ini dan terus melakukan penyembuhan untuk Kankuro-nii. Bahkan selama seminggu ini pula Gaara tidak pulang kerumah karena sedang berada di luar kota. Jadi mana mungkin aku hamil." Kilah Ino.

"Hmm jangan-jangan..." Chiyo langsung menengok ke arah Kankuro yang sedang tertidur di ranjangnya.

"Jangan-jangan apa nek?" Ino menatap Chiyo sambil menaikan kedua alisnya.

"Ino-sama. Bukankah dalam seminggu ini anda tidur di kamar ini?" Chiyo menatap kembali ke arah Ino.

"Iya. Lalu?"

"Maaf sebelumnya. Tapi ini hanya sebuah prediksi dari saya. Mungkin saja anda pernah melakukan hubungan intim dengan Kankuro-sama atau mungkin Kankuro-sama yang menghamili anda. Maaf kalau saya terlalu lancang, tetapi itu hanya sebuah prediksi dari saya saja."

Ino membulatkan matanya dan mulutnya ternganga lebar.

"Hah?! Sumpah nek. Aku tidak mungkin melakukan hubungan intim dengan orang lain dan mana mungkin Kankuro-nii yang menghamili aku. Itu benar-benar mustahil!"

"Yasudah lebih baik besok anda datang ke dokter kandungan untuk memastikan semuanya."

"Baiklah. Tapi nenek harus percaya kepada ku, kalau aku tidak mungkin melakukan perzinaan dengan orang lain."

"Maafkan saya Ino-sama. Lagipula saya selalu percaya dengan anda karena saya yakin anda tidak mungkin menghianati Gaara-sama. Saya benar-benar minta maaf." Chiyo membungkukan badannya di hadpan Ino. Ino hanya bisa tersenyum getir demi mendengar perkataan Chiyo.

"Sudahlah nek. Lebih baik kalian semua pergi tidur."

"Tapi. Apakah perut anda masih terasa sakit, Ino-sama? jika iya, lebih baik saya hubungi dokter malam ini juga untuk memeriksa kondisi anda."

"Sepertinya sudah agak mendingan."

"Ah syukurlah." Chiyo beserta empat _Maid_ lainnya langsung merasa lega.

"Kan aku sudah bilang, kalau rasa nyeri ini datang dan pergi begitu saja. Oh ya malam ini aku akan tidur di kamar Gaara karena aku sedikit merindukan kamar itu. Dan _oyasuminasai_, semoga kalian semua mimpi indah."

"_Oyasuminasai_ Ino-sama!" balas mereka semua dengan serempak. Ino pun langsung bangkit berdiri dan melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya menuju kamar Gaara.

.

.

Setibanya di kamar Gaara, Ino menajamkan kedua matanya demi melihat sesosok makhluk asing yang tampak berdiri di dalam kegelapan kamar Gaara. Ino merasa takut dan reflek berteriak, "AAAAA! Ada Hanmph."

Ino nyaris berteriak lebih kencang lagi kalau dia tidak merasakan ada sepasang tangan yang sedang membekap mulutnya.

'KLEK' dan seketika ruangan itu menjadi terang.

"Ini aku." Makhluk yang di anggap asing oleh Ino itu langsung melepaskan kedua telapak tangannya dari mulut Ino.

"G-Gara!" Ino terkejut karena makhluk asing di dalam kegelapan itu adalah Gaara.

Gaara memutar tubuhnya memunggungi tubuh Ino. "_Welcome home_, Gaara!"

"Hn."

"Sejak kapan kau ada disini?"

"5 menit yang lalu." Gaara berjalan menuju ranjang, meninggalkan Ino yang masih berdiri ditempat menatap dirinya.

"Bagaimana dengan perjalanan mu?"

"Lumayan." Jawab Gaara sambil mengeluarkan file dan arsip-arsip dari dalam tasnya yang tergeletak di atas ranjangnya.

"Apa kau sudah makan?" Ino menghampiri Gaara yang sibuk mengecek arsip-arsip yang baru saja ia keluarkan dari dalam tasnya.

"Belum."

"Apa kau ingin aku buatkan makanan untukmu?"

"Tidak perlu. Aku tidak lapar."

'Fiuuuh'

Ino menghembuskan nafas panjang melihat sikap dingin dan cuek dari Gaara. Diam-diam Ino memperhatikan Gaara yang tengah sibuk mengoreksi pekerjaannya itu. Lalu dilihatnya koper dan baju-baju Gaara yang tergeletak di atas ranjang begitu saja, penampilan Gaara juga terlihat sedikit kusut dan kedua matanya tampak lelah.

"_Ckck. Pria ini sungguh tipe pria pekerja keras. Lihat saja! Baru sampai rumah setelah pergi seminggu, masih saja mengurus kertas-kertas bodoh itu._" Kata Ino di dalam hatinya.

"Baiklah. Aku akan membuatkan mu makanan."

Ino beranjak pergi menunju dapur sedangkan Gaara tidak merespon ucapan Ino dan masih sibuk dengan kegiatannya. Selang waktu 10 menit, Ino datang dengan membawa nampan berisi segelas air mineral dan sepiring _Omurice. _Ino meletakan nampan berisi segelas air mineral dan sepiring _Omurice_ itu di datas meja yang tidak jauh dengan posisi Gaara. Setelah itu, Ino menarik paksa lengan Gaara sehingga kertas-kertas yang ia pegang terlepas begitu saja.

"Apa yang kau lakukan!" Gaara mendelik tajam ketika Ino menarik lengannya dan menuntunnya untuk duduk.

"Makan!" Ino balas mendelik tajam ke arah Gaara.

"Aku tidak lapar. Aku sibuk!" Gaara bangkit berdiri namun bahunya di tekan kuat oleh Ino yang sedang berusaha menahan nya untuk tetap duduk.

"Aku sudah membuatkan mu makanan jadi kau harus makan! Kalau tidak, aku akan membakar semua file-file dan kertas-kertas bodoh itu."

Gaara memandang Ino cukup lama dan akhirnya, ia pasrahkan dirinya untuk menuruti perintah Ino. Gaara akhirnya makan dengan tenang membuat Ino tersenyum senang.

"Enak." Gaara menyendokkan nasi ke mulutnya lagi. Sambil menunggu Gaara menyelesaikan makannya, Ino berusaha merapikan baju-baju Gaara yang berserakan di atas ranjang kasurnya.

"Apa kau sudah menghabiskan makanan yang aku buat?" tanya Ino di sela-sela kegiatannya merapikan baju-baju Gaara.

"Hn." Gaara mengangguk.

"Apa masakan ku enak?"

Gaara mengangkat jempolnya ke arah Ino. Ino tersenyum melihatnya. Gaara bangkit berdiri dan menghampiri Ino yang tengah merapikan baju-bajunya.

"Kau tak perlu merapikan baju-baju ku. Aku bisa minta tolong _Maid_ untuk merapikannya."

"Ini pekerjaan seorang istri. Aku tidak ingin di cap sebagai istri yang tidak mempedulikan suaminya." Gaara terdiam mendengar penuturan Ino. Kedua mata Gaara mengikuti gerak-gerik Ino yang kini tengah menuju kamar mandi. Dan tak lama kemudian Ino keluar dari kamar mandi dan berkata, "Aku sudah menyiapkan air hangat untuk mu. Kau bisa mandi sekarang." Ino berjalan menuju ranjang Gaara dan membawa setengah tumpuk pakaian Gaara.

"Hei! Mau kau bawa kemana pakaian ku?" tanya Gaara yang melihat Ino membawa baju-bajunya ke luar kamar.

"Ke mesin cuci."

"Tidak perlu. Aku bisa minta tolong _Maid_ untuk mencuci nya besok." Namun sayang sekali, Ino tidak mendengarkan ucapan Gaara dan terus saja melangkah untuk menuju ruang pencucian.

* * *

setelah Ino selesai mencuci dan menjemur pakaian Gaara, Ino membaringkan tubuhnya di _sofa bed. _Dan tak lama kemudian Gaara keluar dari kamar mandi dan telah memakai yukatanya, Ino pun sontak bangun dari tidurnya dan duduk mematung melihat penampilan Gaara yang sangat 'WOW' di matanya. Gaara mengosok-gosok kan rambutnya yang basah dengan handuk mandinya. Gaara pun heran melihat sikap Ino yang tiba-tiba saja seperti seorang biksu yang sedang bertapa di sebuah kuil.

"Heh! Ino. Mengapa kau menatap ku seperti itu?"

"A-ah ti..ti..dak kok."

Ino memalingkan wajahnya kesamping menyembunyikan semburat merah yang telah muncul di permukaan pipi nya. Gaara menatap Ino sekilas, lalu ia berjalan menuju lemari pakaiannya dan memunggungi tubuh Ino.

"Ino. Bagaimana dengan perkembangan Kankuro-nii? Apakah sudah ada kemajuan?" tanya Gaara sambil memilah-milah bajunya. Ino menatap punggung Gaara sekilas, lalu ia tertunduk lesu, "Belum."

"Hn. Aku harap kau dapat memecahkan kasus ini segera. Karena aku berharap banyak kepadamu, Ino."

Ucapan Gaara langsung membuat Ino kembali tertunduk lesu. Kedua manik hijau _turqouise_ Gaara menangkap sebuah benda asing yang tergeletak dengan rapi di salah satu sisi himpitan meja kerjanya. Gaara sedikit membungkuk kan punggungnya dan kedua lengan nya langsung terulur untuk mengambil benda asing yang terbungkus kertas kado berwarna ungu itu.

"Ino. Apa ini?"

Gaara menunjukkan barang hasil temuannya ke hadapan Ino. Ino mensipitkan kedua matanya demi memperhatikan benda asing yang di tunjukkan oleh Gaara kepadanya. Ino pun menghampiri Gaara untuk melihat lebih detailnya benda asing hasil temuan Gaara yang menurut Ino entah dari mana asalnya. Ino memperhatikan kembali benda asing itu dengan seksama,

"_kalau dilihat-lihat benda asing ini seperti lukisan. Lukisan?lukisan? jangan-jangan!_" Ino melebarkan kedua matanya dan menarik paksa benda asing itu dari genggaman kedua tangan Gaara. Dan benar saja, kedua mata Gaara dan Ino menangkap sebuah tulisan yang tertera di sudut kiri benda yang terbungkus kertas kado itu.

'HASEGAWA SAI'

itulah tulisan yang tertera di sudut kiri benda asing itu. Ino menelan ludah nya sarat sedangkan Gaara diam tak bergeming.

"Jika kau ingin membukanya, bukalah! Pasti ini hadiah pernikahan kita dari Sai." Kata Gaara sambil memperhatikan puncak kepala Ino yang masih tertunduk dalam diam demi menatap benda yang kini berada di genggaman wanita bersurai pirang itu.

Dengan hati-hati, Ino menrobek kertas kado berwarna ungu yang membalut benda asing itu sedangkan Gaara berdiri di belakang Ino ikut memperhatikan jemari-jemari Ino merobek kertas kado itu. Jika Gaara memiliki alis, pasti ia akan menautkan kedua alisnya demi melihat isi dari dalam balutan kertas kado berwarna ungu itu. Gaara melihat sebuah potret wajah Ino yang sedang tersenyum dengan indahnya di dalam lukisan itu. Ino bahkan tidak percaya jika wajahnya terukir begitu cantik nan sempurna di dalam lukisan buatan Sai.

"Lumayan berbakat juga pria itu." kata Gaara akhirnya.

"Sai memang pandai melukis."

"Tapi sayang hanya kau saja yang di lukisnya."

Ino menolehkan kepalanya untuk menatap kedua mata Gaara. Ino memperhatikan kedua manik hijau _turquoise_ di hadapannya. Kedua mata itu tampak tenang, datar dan tidak menyiratkan adanya sebuah emosi. Membuat Ino menjadi yakin kalau Gaara tidak memiliki rasa cemburu ataupun kesal melihat hadiah pemberian dari Sai.

"Gaara. Apa kau tidak marah?" pertanyaan aneh keluar begitu saja dari mulut mungil nya, kedua matanya bahkan mensortokan cahaya kehampaan melihat ekspresi datar yang terparti dengan jelas di wajah pria yang berada di hadapannya. Hening. Gaara diam membisu, kedua matanya masih memandang dalam diam pada wanita di hadapannya. Pria bersurai merah itu merasa terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Ino yang terdengar aneh di gendang telinganya.

'DRRTT...DRRTT...DRRT'

Getaran ponsel Gaara seakan memecah kesunyian yang sempat terjadi di antara keduanya. Gaara langsung menyambar ponsel miliknya dan terkejut melihat nama yang tertera jelas di layar kaca ponselnya.

"Halo Shion!"

setelah mendengar nama Shion yang terucap dari mulut Gaara, Ino dengan perlahan menjauhi posisi nya dengan Gaara. Tubuh mungilnya mencoba memunggungi pria itu.

"Hn. Ada apa kau menelponku?"

"Kau itu memang keras kepala! Baiklah aku akan segera kesana setelah membereskan pakaian-pakaian ku."

Ino menggigit bawah bibirnya sambil kedua tangannya mencengkram kuat lukisan yang berada di dalam genggamannya. Gaara mengakhiri percakapannya dengan wanita yang bernama Shion yang sekaligus mantan kekasihnya. Gaara melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar mandi untuk mengganti _yukata_ nya dengan kaos oblong berwarna putih polos, celana jeans dan jaket kulit berwarna hitam. Setelah rapi, Gaara sibuk membenahi pakaian-pakainannya tanpa mempedulikan Ino yang sedari tadi diam seperti patung melihat dirinya.

"Gaara. Kau mau pergi kemana?" tanya Ino yang melihat Gaara telah siap dengan koper sedang miliknya. Gaara tak menyahut.

"Gaara. lebih baik kau beristirahat. Kau kan baru saja pulang dari luar kota."

"Bukan urusan mu." Ucapnya nya datar.

"Apa kau akan kembali, Gaara? kau pasti kembali kan, Gaara?"

"Ino. Mengapa kau selalu ingin tahu urusan orang lain?! Dengar ya, kita sudah sepakat untuk tidak saling mencampuri urusan pribadi!"

Ino melebarkan kedua matanya dan berkilat tajam menatap kedua manik hijau _turquoise_ itu.

"Cih! Aku tidak mencampuri urusan pribadi mu. Jika kau ingin pergi, pergi saja!" Ino menarik nafas sejenak, lalu ia kembali berkata, "Kau mau kembali atau tidak, aku tidak peduli!"

Ino melangkah menuju _sofa bed_ dan duduk memunggungi pria bersurai merah itu. wajahnya merah padam menahan amarah. Kedua tangannya masih mengenggam lukisan pemberian Sai. Gaara melangkahkan kakinya menuju daun pintu dan pergi begitu saja tanpa menghiraukan Ino sambil membawa koper miliknya. Sebelum tubuh tegap itu mencapai daun pintu, Gaara sempat menatap sejenak ke arah Ino yang masih terlihat memunggungi dirinya.

"Aku memberi kebebasan kepada mu untuk meletakan lukisan itu di ruangan ini."

Ino tetap diam tak bergeming. setelah berucap seperti itu, tubuh tegap Gaara menghilang di balik pintu meninggalkan Ino sendirian di dalam ruangan nan megah itu.

"Sial. kenapa aku menangis?!" ucapnya.

"Aku tidak mungkin menangisi pria itu!" Ino menghapus air matanya dengan kasar menggunakan punggung tangannya.

Ino berjalan dengan gontai menuju jendela kamar. Ino menarik gorden sutra berwarna putih itu kesamping demi melihat objek yang saat ini ingin ia lihat di dalam kegelapan malam. Dan benar! Kedua matanya menangkap mobil sport berwarna merah melaju ke arah pintu gerbang yang menjulang tinggi. Reflek, tubuh mungil itu terhempas di atas ranjang berukuran _king size_ milik Gaara. bukan tapi ranjang milik _mereka berdua_. Hanya saja selama ini Ino tidak mau tidur di atas ranjang itu. tapi malam ini adalah pengecualian. Ia akan tidur di atas ranjang itu hingga Gaara kembali.

**Married without love?**

"Gaara-kun!"

Shion menubruk tubuh Gaara sehingga tubuh tegap Gaara hampir terjelembab ke belakang. Gaara diam saja ketika tubuh Shion memeluk dirinya. Dengan erat.

"Aku takut, Gaara-kun."

"Sekarang aku sudah disini jadi kau tidak perlu takut."

"Gaara-kun! Aku tahu kau akan datang menemaniku disini dan meninggalkan wanita jalang itu."

"Jangan panggil istriku wanita jalang!" Gaara mendorong tubuh Shion menjauh.

Shion yang melihat perubahan sikap Gaara hanya dapat terdiam di tempat.

"Aku menemanimu karena kau bilang di wilayah komplek apartemenmu sedang rawan pencurian. Jadi, aku memutuskan untuk tinggal bersamamu hingga polisi dapat menangkap pencuri nya."

"Gaara-kun. Aku ingin bertanya satu hal kepadamu."

"Hn. Apa?"

"Siapa wanita yang kau sukai? Aku atau Ino?" Gaara tercekat mendengar perkataan Shion.

"Jelas kau, Shion."

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak bercerai saja dengannya? Dan kembali kepada ku."

"Aku tidak bisa."

"Kenapa?"

"Jangan paksa aku untuk memberikan sebuah alasan!"

Shion tersentak mendengar suara dingin nan tajam yang terucap dari mulut Gaara. Shion mengambil langkah demi langkah untuk mendekati pria bersurai merah itu, lalu kembali mendekap tubuh Gaara dengan erat. Gaara kembali diam dan sekarang ia malah membalas pelukan wanita bersurai pirang pucat itu. Sejenak, Shion mendongakan kepalanya keatas untuk melihat wajah tampan Gaara yang selalu ia rindukan setiap hari nya. Setelah mengukir seulas senyum, Shion membenamkan seluruh wajahnya di dalam dada bidang pria bersurai merah itu.

"_Ino. Malam ini Gaara akan menjadi milikku seutuhnya._"

.

.

Esok paginya nya, Ino pergi kerumah sakit tepatnya pergi ke dokter kandungan untuk mengecek penyakit apa yang akhir-akhir ini sering menyerang bawah perutmya. Ino tersenyum getir ketika mengingat kejadian dimana Gaara meninggalkan dirinya setelah mendapat telpon dari Shion. Ino kecewa? Ya dia kecewa. Setidaknya jika Gaara tidak pergi, ia akan meminta Gaara untuk menemaninya kerumah sakit walaupun hal itu sangat mustahil.

"Nenek. aku berangkat ya!"

"Hati-hati, Ino-sama. Saya berharap hasilnya akan baik."

"E-eh nenek!" kedua pipi Ino memunculkan semburat merah.

"Hehe. Saya hanya bercanda, Ino-sama."

"Baiklah, aku akan pergi sekarang." Nenek Chiyo beserta seluruh _Maid_ lainnya menunduk hormat untuk melepaskan kepergian Ino pagi itu yang di antar dengan supir pribadi keluarga Sabaku.

* * *

Setibanya di rumah sakit, Ino tercenung karena hari ini ia melihat begitu banyak pasien dengan perut membuncit tengah duduk dengan rapi menunggu panggilan di deretan bangku yang telah di sediakan di rumah sakit itu. Setelah mendapat nomor antrian, Ino duduk dengan tenang sambil sesekali kedua matanya melihat wanita muda bahkan ibu-ibu yang tengah mengandung dengan suami yang berada di sisi mereka seperti seorang _bodyguard_ yang melindungi mereka dari ancaman apapun. Ino kembali tersenyum getir dan hampir menitikkan air mata namun ia tahan sekuat tenaga agar air mata itu tidak terjatuh.

"Nona Yamanaka."

Ino bangkit berdiri dan berjalan dengan mantap menuju ruangan tempat dimana seorang suster memanggilnya.

"Silahkan."

"Terimakasih." Suster itupun membungkuk hormat. Dan setelahnya, ia pergi meninggalkan Ino.

"Selamat pagi, nona Yamanaka! Sungguh kehormatan bagi saya mendapatkan pasien seorang istri dari Sabaku Gaara."

Ino terkejut ketika ia memasuki ruangan itu dan dirinya menangkap sosok Shion tengah menyeringai ke arahnya.

"S-shion?"

"Ino kemarilah. Kau tidak perlu secanggung itu."

Dengan langkah hati-hati namun pasti, Ino menghampiri meja kerja Shion dan duduk berhadapannya dengannya.

"Jadi apa keluhanmu?"

"Perut bawah ku akhir-akhir ini terasa sakit."

"Hmm berbaringlah. Aku akan memeriksanya."

Ino menuruti perintah Shion yang baru saja mengarah kepadanya. Ino merasa canggung ketika Shion menyuruhnya untuk melepaskan celana dalamnya dan menyuruhnya untuk membuka pahanya lebar-lebar. Ino merasakan jari jemari Shion tengah menyusuri daerah kewanitaannya.

"Ino. Sepertinya Gaara sama sekali belum menyentuh dirimu."

"A-apa maksud dari ucapan mu, Shion?"

"Ternyata kau masih perawan."

Ino memalingkan wajahnya ke samping. Tiba-tiba saja hatinya mencelos.

"Ino. Apa kau tahu?"

"Apa?"

"Kalau Gaara tidak menyukaimu bahkan dia juga tidak mencintaimu. Yang dia cintai hanya aku. Yang dia sukai juga aku. Jadi jangan buang-buang waktumu dengan pernikahan bodoh ini." Suara yang terdengar sinis itu membuat Ino tercekat.

"Kau lancang sekali."

"Ino. Lebih baik kau pergi mencari pengganti Gaara. yang tulus memberimu sebuah keturunan. Aku tidak yakin Gaara akan mencintaimu dan memiliki keturunan dengan mu."

"Shion! cepat katakan. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan ku? Aku tidak ingin berdebat denganmu."

"Yang jelas kau bukan hamil."

"Tidak hamil?"

"Ya memangnya kau pikir kau hamil hah? Kau saja masih perawan dan belum disentuh sedikitpun oleh Gaara bagaimana bisa hamil. Hahaha. Rasa sakit di bawah perutmu itu di akibatkan karena sterss." Perkataan Shion membuat hati ino mencelos kembali.

"Hmm begitu. Baiklah sekarang aku sudah tahu." Ino bangkit berdiri dan memakai celana dalam nya lagi.

"Aku akan memberimu sebuah obat untuk menghilangkan rasa nyeri itu. dan kau tinggal mengambilnya di apotek sebelah ruangan ini."

"Terimakasih."

Ino hendak pergi meninggalkan Shion. entah mengapa ia merasa muak dengan tatapan tajam dari Shion yang terus mengarah kepadanya.

"Ino. Aku minta maaf kalau aku meminjam Gaara tanpa seijin darimu. Kau tidak marah kan?" Ino menggeram dalam hati.

"Tidak."

"Aku tidak menyangka kalau Gaara akan benar-benar datang kepada ku. Jadi jangan salahkan aku ya, Ino-chan."

Ino ingin sekali meludahi wanita yang berdiri di belakangnya. Ia pun pergi tanpa menghiraukan Shion yang masih terkikik melihat dirinya saat ini. Ia bersumpah tidak akan datang kerumah sakit ini lagi. Apalagi bertemu dengan wanita penyihir itu.

**Married without love?**

**Sebulan kemudian...**

Di sebuah cafe yang letaknya tidak jauh dari Konoha University, di sinilah Ino duduk bersama seorang pria. Dan pria itu adalah Sai.

"Sai-kun, terimakasih atas hadiah pemberian mu. Lukisan mu sangat indah! Aku menyukainya."

"Syukurlah. Karena aku melukisnya melalui hati nurani ku yang teramat dalam. Demi menghasilkan gambar yang bagus untuk wanita tercantik yang sempat menjadi milikku."

"Haha kau bisa saja, Sai-kun." Ino memukul lengan Sai dengan manja.

"Aku serius Ino-chan!" Ino tertegun, namun Ino mencoba mencairkan suasana kembali.

"Sai-kun, apa yang ingin kau sampaikan kepada ku?"

"Ini." Sai menyerahkan sebuah amplop putih kepada Ino. Ino langsung menerimanya.

"Apa ini?" Ino sedikit menerawang pada amplop putih yang sekarang berada di tangannya.

"Buka lah. Nanti kau akan tahu."

Ino membuka amplop putih itu dan dia mengambil selembar kertas yang terdapat di dalam amplop putih itu. Ino langsung membaca setiap kata demi kata yang di sampaikan di selembar kertas itu dengan teliti.

"Sai-kun! Apa ini benar?" Ino menatap tajam ke arah Sai.

"Benar Ino-chan! Aku mendapat tawaran untuk bekerja sebagai pelukis di negara Perancis dan esok aku akan pergi."

"T-tapi... kau kan belum menyelesaikan skripsi mu."

"Hahaha.. aku sudah menyelesaikannya Ino-chan. Dan aku sudah di wisuda sekarang."

"Tidak mungkin!"

"Kalau kau tidak percaya, kau boleh lihat foto ku saat memakai _toga_."

Ino menundukkan kepalanya membuat Sai merasa tidak enak karena Sai tahu kalau Ino belum menyelesaikan skripsinya.

"Ino-chan! Aku yakin kau pasti bisa kok menyelesaikan skripsimu." Ino menatap wajah Sai kembali dan Ino sedikit menyunggingkan bibirnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana dengan suami mu, Gaara? Apa kau hidup bahagia dengannya?"

Ino tertegun mendengar ucapan Sai. Ino tidak tahu harus berkata jujur atau tidak. Karena selama sebulan ini, Gaara tidak pernah pulang kerumah semenjak mendapat telpon dari Shion. Dan semenjak itu, Ino merasakan kesepian.

"B-baik saja kok dan aku cukup B-bahagia hidup bersamanya." Jawab Ino bohong.

"Sai memperhatikan gelagat aneh Ino dan dia menatap mata Ino dengan tajam. Seakan-akan sedang menggali sebuah kebenaran yang terdapat di mata _aquamarine_ itu.

"Sai-kun, bisakah kau tidak pergi dan tetap tinggal disisi ku?" Ino meremas ujung roknya.

"Hah? kenapa kau berkata seperti itu Ino-chan?! Bukankah kau memiliki Gaara disisimu."

"Ah itu.." Ino menahan air mata yang ingin hendak keluar dari pelupuk matanya.

"Maaf Sai-kun aku sudah berbicara yang tidak-tidak. Sepertinya aku harus pergi sekarang karena aku ada urusan penting di rumah. Besok aku akan menemanimu ke bandara dan sekali lagi, selamat Sai-kun!"

Ino bergegas pergi keluar dari pintu cafe meninggalkan Sai yang masih menatapnya heran. Ino berhenti di sebuah pohon yang cukup rindang, yang letaknya cukup jauh dari cafe yang baru saja ia tinggalkan. Sebelah tangannya ia tempelkan di pohon yang ada di sebelahnya dan sebelah tangannya lagi ia gunakan untuk membekap mulutnya yang ingin mengeluarkan isakan-isakan yang hendak keluar dari mulutnya. Ino menangis di sana. Dan untungnya, tempat itu cukup sepi.

"Ino-chan. Kenapa kau membohongi dirimu sendiri?" Ino sontak menoleh ke belakang demi melihat orang yang baru saja berbicara kepadanya.

"Sai-kun!"

dengan sigap, Ino menghapus air matanya agar tidak di lihat oleh Sai. Sai langsung menghampiri Ino dan tiba-tiba saja, ia menarik tubuh Ino kedalam pelukannya. Ino terkejut mendapati perlakuan Sai yang tiba-tiba saja memeluk dirinya dengan erat.

"S-Sai!" kedua tangan Ino masih menggantung di setiap sisinya,

"Aku tahu, kau tidak bahagia dengan pria itu. Dan aku tahu, selama ini kau merasa kesepian tinggal di sisinya."

Ino tak kuasa menahan air matanya, ketika mendengar perkataan Sai barusan. Reflek, Ino membalas pelukan Sai dan dia menangis di dalam bahu bidang pria itu.

.

.

.

"Gaara-sama, apa benar anda ingin menyumbangkan dana anda untuk Konoha Uneversity?" Baki bertanya di sela-sela kegiatannya menyetir mobil.

Gaara yang duduk di samping Baki hanya menjawab, "Hn."

Dan Gaara langsung menoleh kesamping, melihat pemandangan dari dalam kaca jendela samping mobilnya. Pikirannya melayang terbang entah kemana, hanya memori perkataan Shion yang mengisi jalan pikiran pria bersurai merah itu.

"_Gaara kau benar-benar kejam belum menyentuh Ino sedikitpun._"

"_Apa maksud mu, Shion?_"

"_tak ku sangka kalau istri mu masih perawan, Gaara-kun._"

"_Tsk. Jangan sok tahu!_"

"_Aku tidak sok tahu, Gaara-kun. Tadi pagi Ino datang ke rumah sakit dan mengeluh kalau bawah perutnya terasa sakit dan setelah aku periksa, ternyata Ino masih perawan dan dia stress makanya dia menjadi seperti itu kasihan sekali dia, hahaha!_"

kata-kata itu terus terngiang-ngiang di kepala Gaara dalam sebulan ini. Jujur! Gaara merasa bersalah membiarkan Shion mengetahui kalau Ino belum sedikitpun di sentuh olehnya. Sudah sebulan, Ia harus tinggal bersama Shion dan meninggalkan Ino seorang diri. Gaara berjanji setelah polisi mengusut pencurian yang terjadi di komplek apartemen Shion, ia akan berusaha membahagiakan istrinya. Bagaimanpun mereka berdua telah berjanji selama kontrak berjalan, mereka berdua akan berperan sebagai suami dan istri yang baik.

Dari balik jendela kaca mobilnya, Gaara tertegun ketika melihat sosok wanita bersurai pirang tengah berpelukan dengan seorang pria bersuarai hitam di bawah sebuah pohon yang baru saja ia lewati dengan mobilnya. Dan Gaara menajamkan kedua manik hijau nya, karena dia mengenali sosok wanita bersurai pirang itu.

"Mundurkan mobilnya!" perintah Gaara pada Baki.

Baki langsung menginjak rem mobil dan dia langsung menoleh ke arah Gaara.

"Ada apa, Gaara-sama? tiba-tiba saja ingin memundurkan laju mobilnya."

"Cepat mundurkan mobilnya!" kata Gaara dengan suara yang terdengar sedikit ketus itu. Baki langsung memundurkan laju mobilnya, demi menuruti perintah sang empunya.

"Stop!" Baki sontak menginjak rem kembali ketika mendengar perintah Gaara.

Gaara tiba-tiba saja keluar dari dalam mobil, membuat Baki mengangkat sebelah alisnya heran. Gaara berdiri tak jauh dari posisi dimana Ino dan Sai tengah berpelukan. Gaara melihat Ino menangis tersedu-sedu didalam bahu bidang pria itu. Gaara memasukkan sebelah tangannya ke dalam saku celananya dan dia berdiri terpaku menatap Ino yang masih saja berpelukan dengan pria yang ia ketahui sebagai mantan kekasih Ino. Walaupun wajah Gaara terlihat datar dan tanpa ekspresi melihat adegan yang berada tepat di depan matanya, tetapi di dalam hatinya ia berkata, "_Sial! kenapa hati ku terasa panas!_"

Baki ikut keluar dari dalam mobil dan menghampiri Gaara yang dilihatnya sedang berdiri mematung.

"Gaara-sama! Apa yang sedang anda lakukan?"

Hening.

Gaara masih diam terpaku melihat objek yang sedang ia perhatikan saat ini. Baki mau tak mau ikut melihat ke arah yang tengah di lihat oleh Gaara. Baki terkejut setelah melihat ke arah yang tengah di lihat oleh Gaara. Karena merasa terkejut, Baki tidak sengaja berteriak, "Ino-sama!"

Ino sontak melepaskan pelukannya dengan Sai dan dia menoleh ke arah sumber suara yang baru saja memanggilnya. Ino seperti tersambar petir di siang bolong ketika melihat ke arah sumber suara yang baru saja memanggilnya. Dia melihat Gaara tengah menatapnya lekat dalam diam bersama seorang pria yang berdiri tak jauh dengan Gaara yang Ino ketahui bernama Baki, asisten Gaara itu juga ikut menatapnya.

"G-Gaara!"

Ino yakin kalau Gaara sudah melihatnya berpelukan dengan Sai. Ino merasa tidak enak hati ketika Gaara tahu kalau dirinya berpelukan dengan Sai. Tapi, yang membuat Ino merasa heran adalah Gaara tidak menampilkan ekspresi marah ataupun kecewa. Yang Ino lihat, pria itu tetap _stay cool_ dan tetap berekspresi datar seperti sebelum-sebelumnya. Namun, ketika Ino menatap manik hijau _turquoise_ Gaara, Ino merasa ada kilatan kemarahan yang terpancar dari matanya walaupun matanya tetap tenang memandang dirinya. Gaara menatap tajam ke arah Sai, begitu juga dengan Sai. Pria itu balas menatap tajam ke arah Gaara.

"Baki. Sebaiknya kita pergi dari sini."

"Baik Gaara-sama"

"Gaara tunggu!" Ino berteriak sambil mengejar Mobil Gaara yang hendak pergi meninggalkannya.

"Gaara! berhenti. Tunggu aku!"

Ino berlari mengejar mobil Gaara yang terus melaju. "Gaara!" teriak Ino lagi setelah mobil Gaara lenyap dari pandangannya. Tiba-tiba saja Ino merasakan dengkulnya terasa lemas dan dia jatuh terduduk di tengah jalan. Orang-orang yang sedang berlalu lalang di sekitar jalan itu, mau tak mau pandangan mereka semua tertuju ke arah Ino.

"Bangunlah! Kau tidak perlu mengejar pria yang sudah membuat mu menderita seperti ini."

Sai mengangkat bahu Ino untuk bisa membantunya berdiri.

"Berhentilah menangisi pria yang menjadi suami mu itu."

Sai mengusap air mata yang jatuh dari pelupuk mata Ino dengan perlahan menggunakan buku-buku jemarinya.

"Aku berjanji! Akan mengambilmu dari tangan pria itu dan aku akan membuatmu bahagia. Jadi tunggulah hingga saat itu tiba!"

Ino mendongakkan kepalanya demi mendengar pernyataan Sai barusan. Sai kembali memeluk tubuh Ino dengan erat. Sai bahkan tidak mempedulikan tatapan banyak orang yang kini tertuju kepadanya.

**Married without love?**

Hari ini, Ino berencana mengantar Sai ke bandara karena hari ini dia akan pergi ke negara Perancis untuk menjadi seorang pelukis disana. Ino tidak mempedulikan Gaara yang hingga saat ini belum memunculkan batang hidungnya di rumah. Tetapi, Ino masih merasa tidak enak dengan kejadian kemarin. Dimana Gaara mendapati dirinya yang tengah berpelukan dengan Sai. Hari ini, Ino terlihat rapi dengan dress selutut nya saat ini dan dia sontak melihat keluar jendela kamar, ketika Ino mendengar bunyi petir dan suara rintikan hujan dari luar. Benar saja, di luar hujan dengan sangat deras. Membuat Ino semangat berkobar-kobar nya tumbang seketika.

'DRTTT...DRTTT...DRTTT'

Ino mendengar panggilan masuk dari ponselnya.

"Pasti Sai."

Namun sayang, dugaannya salah besar karena yang menelponnya saat ini adalah Temari. Langsung saja Ino mengangkat panggilan telpon dari Temari.

"Halo Temari-nee. Ada apa menelponku?" Ino mendengar isak tangis dari sebrang sana.

"Temari-nee. Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"Ino-chan. I-Ibu ku."

"Ya ada apa dengan Ibu?"

"Ibu baru saja meninggal Ino-chan!"

Tangisan Temari semakin memecah di sebrang sana. Ino sontak menjatuhkan bokongnya di tepi ranjang Gaara, Hatinya mencelos mendengar Karura telah tiada untuk selama-lamanya. Tanpa sadar, Ino menitikkan air matanya.

"Baik. aku akan segera kesana."

Ino mengganti pakainnya dengan blouse panjang semata kakinya dan selendang berwarna serba hitam. Ino mengetik nomor pada ponselnya dan sekarang ia terlihat tengah menghubungi seseorang.

"Sai-kun maafkan aku. Aku tidak bisa mengantarkan mu ke bandara kerena ibu mertuaku baru saja meninggal."

"Aku turut berduka cita. Ya tidak apa-apa Ino-chan."

"Sekali lagi maafkan aku. Jaga dirimu baik-baik, Sai-kun!"

"Terimakasih Ino-chan."

Ino menutup percakapannya dengan Sai dan ia buru-buru pergi menuju rumah sakit Ame Hospital dengan di antar oleh supir pribadi Gaara.

.

.

.

Ino melangkahkan kakinya dengan tergesa-gesa. Bahkan Ino sedikit berlari dan hampir menyenggol setiap orang yang ia lalui di depannya. Ino memasuki kamar dimana Karura di rawat dan ia melihat banyak orang di dalam ruangan itu. Mereka semua berpakaian serba hitam yang tandanya mereka sedang berduka. Ino bahkan melihat ayah dan ibunya, di sana juga ada nenek Chiyo, Temari-nee, Shikamaru, Baki, Kankuro-nii juga ada disana walaupun kondisinya tetap sama, duduk di kursi roda dan tatapan matanya kosong. Dan yang membuat Ino terkejut, Gaara juga ada disana.

"Gaara." ucapnya lirih.

Ia melihat Gaara menggunakan sebuah setelan jas serba hitam dan Ino akui kalau pesona pria itu tak pernah berkurang justru kulit putih bagai porselen itu begitu bercahaya di balik baju serba hitamnya. Namun, Ino merasa sangat terkejut karena di sana juga ada Shion tengah menatap dirinya dengan tajam. Ino mengepal buku-buku jarinya menahan emosi.

"Ino anakku!" untungnya Yuka memeluk tubuh Ino dengan erat membuat ia sedikit-demi sedikit mengikis emosinya.

Ino tahu kalau ibunya sedang menangis karena kepergian Karura, bahkan ayahnya yang selama ini tak pernah menangis di hadapannya, terlihat menangis. Ino jadi tahu bagaimana eratnya hubungan antara keluarga Sabaku dengan keluarganya. Ino melihat semuanya tengah menangisi kepergian Karura tetapi tidak dengan Gaara, pria itu berdiri terpaku dengan mulut terkatup rapat melihat Karura yang seluruh tubuhnya telah di tutupi oleh kain putih. Wajahnya tidak menunjukkan adanya tanda-tanda kalau dia menangis, dia hanya tetap memasang wajah datar seperti biasanya. Ino melepaskan pelukannya dari ibunya dengan perlahan, lalu ia menghampiri Karura dan membuka kain yang menutupi wajahnya. Kemudian Ino mencium kening Karura yang tengah tertidur dengan damai untuk selama-lamanya itu. Ino mencium Karura cukup lama dan enggan melepaskan bibirnya dari kening Karura. Gaara hanya terdiam melihat sikap Ino yang masih menciumi kening ibunya. Ino menangis ketika ia melepaskan ciumannya di kening Karura. Dan semua orang tidak kuasa menahan isak tangis mereka termasuk Ino ketika jenazah Karura di bawa oleh dokter dan tim medis untuk bisa segera di makamkan, kecuali Kankuro dan Gaara yang tampak tidak menangis sedikitpun.

* * *

Di sebuah pemakaman yang di penuhi dengan hamparan rumput hijau dan bunga-bunga kamboja yang berserekan di area pemakaman. Disinilah Karura akan di semayamkan, di tempat peristirahatan yang terakhir untuknya. Dimana ia akan bertemu langsung dengan sang maha pencipta. Seluruh kerabat dan karyawan-karyawan dari Sabaku corp datang untuk ke acara pemakaman Karura. Setelah jasad Karura telah di semayamkan, pendeta dan semua yang hadir ke pemakaman Karura terlihat melantunkan doa untuknya.

"Karura. Akhirnya kau bisa bertemu dengan Hiko di alam sana. Titipkan salam ku untuknya." Inoichi memeluk batu nisan Karura dan menangis disana. Yuka yang melihat suaminya menangis, lagi-lagi ikut menangis dan ikut memeluk batu nisan Karura.

"Karura. Kau lah teman terbaik yang aku punya selama ini. Terimakasih telah mempertemukan aku dengan Inoichi. Aku tidak menyangka kau meninggalkan kami secepat ini. Semoga kau ditempatkan disisi terbaik-Nya"

Tiba-tiba saja hujan turun dengan derasnya membuat semua orang kocar-kacir berlari mencari area berteduh. Untungnya, acara pemakaman Karura telah selesai. Setelah prosesi pemakaman telah selesai, tinggalah Gaara dan Ino yang masih berdiri terpaku menatap batu nisan Karura. Bahkan Shion juga pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Gaara. Ino merasa aneh sekaligus merasa lega karena Shion tak lagi berada di antara mereka. Ino lalu berdiri di belakang Gaara. Melihat tubuh tegap itu basah kuyup sama halnya dengan dirinya terguyur dengan tetesan derasnya air hujan. Dengan berani, Ino mensejajarkan posisi tubuhnya dengan Gaara.

"Ibu, maafkan aku. Aku belum bisa membawa Kankuro seperti dulu ke hadapan ibu."

"Ibu, maafkan aku. Aku telah mengecewakan mu."

"Ibu, jika ibu tahu kalau aku tidak mencintai wanita pilihan ibu. Tolong maafkan aku dan jangan marah kepadanya. Ini semua adalah kesalahan ku membuat sebuah perjanjian bodoh demi menolong Kankuro-nii."

Ucapan yang terdengar dingin dan agak serak seperti itulah yang sejak tadi tertangkap oleh pendengaran Ino walaupun suara deras nya hujan begitu bertalu-talu tak membuat Ino tuli untuk mendengar semua perkataan Gaara. Ino sontak menoleh ke samping tepat dimana ia berdiri di sebelah pria itu.

"G-gara."

Hati kecil Ino berdesir hebat melihat wajah pria yang telah sah menjadi suaminya memancarkan sebuah penyesalan. Kedua matanya masih datar dan tenang. Seperti menahan sebuah gejolak emosi di dalamnya. Di lihat dari samping, Gaara seperti menangis tetapi itu tidak akan terjadi karena air hujan yang membasahi seluruh wajahnya lah yang membuat Gaara terlihat seperti menangis. Entah setan apa yang merasuki tubuh Ino. Tiba-tiba saja ia memeluk tubuh tegap Gaara seolah-olah ia tidak ingin membiarkan pria itu berbicara lebih lanjut karena menurut Ino, ucapan Gaara bagaikan pisau menyayat hatinya, begitu sakit, begitu pilu. Ino juga merasa kalau ia juga menyesal dengan semuanya.

"Ino."

Gaara menundukkan wajahnya, melihat puncak kepala Ino terbenam penuh di dalam dada nya. Kedua tangan Gaara menggantung bebas tak bergerak akibat cengkraman kuat lengan Ino yang masih memeluknya dalam tangis. Cukup lama Ino memeluk tubuh Gaara dan ia pun sadar akan posisinya dengan Gaara. Ino sontak melepaskan pelukannya dengan pria itu, Ia hapus air matanya dengan punggung tangannya walaupun tetesan air hujan telah menutupi air matanya, lalu ia membungkuk dan berkata, "M-maaf."

Ino pun berlari di tengah derasnya hujan meninggalkan Gaara yang terlihat terpaku menatap kepergian nya.

**Married without love?**

Hujan deras juga mengguyur di sekitar bandara internasional jepang yang terletak di kota Tokyo. Pria bersurai hitam dan memiliki wajah pucat yang di ketahui bernama Sai itu tengah berjalan dengan santainya sambil menggeret sebuah koper besar di tangannya. Kedua matanya menatap kososng kedepan dan pikirannya melayang jauh mengingat sosok wanita yang pernah ia miliki sebelumnya.

"_Ino. Tunggul lah aku._" Katanya dalam hati. '

'BUGH'

'KREEKK'

Sai menyadari kalau kini tubuhnya limbung dan terjatuh terjelembab ke belakang. Dan ia juga merasakan lengan nya menindih suatu benda hingga membuat lengannya terasa sakit.

"Maaf! Saya tidak memperhatikan jalan."

Suara seorang wanita tertangkap jelas di pendengarannya. Mata yang sedikit terpejam itu kini telah terbuka sedikit demi sedikit dan Sai pun terkejut mendapati seorang wanita yang kini berada di atasnya dengan pakaian serba hitam seperti seseorang yang baru saja menghadiri sebuah pemakaman. Sepertinya wanita itu juga terjatuh sehingga menindih tubuhnya. Sai membantu wanita bersurai pirang pucat itu berdiri.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku juga minta maaf karena telah merusak ponsel mu. Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"Sedikit sakit sih, tapi tidak apa-apa kok."

Sai lalu mengambil ponsel yang layar kacanya terlihat retak dan menunjukkannya ke pada wanita bersurai pirang pucat.

"Sahabatku baru datang dari Jepang dan aku telat untuk menjeput dirinya. Maka dari itu aku berlari dan tidak memperhatikan jalan." Kata nya sambil kedua tangannya mengambil ponsel miliknya dari tangan Sai.

"Pakailah ponsel ku sebagai ganti ponsel mu yang rusak itu." Sai mengeluarkan ponsel miliknya dari dalam saku celana jeans nya.

"Ah tidak usah. Aku bisa memperbaiki ini. Yasudah sekali lagi aku minta maaf. Aku harus pergi sekarang."

"Tunggu!"

"Ya"

"Sepertinya aku pernah melihatmu sebelumnya."

"Dimana?"

"Di pernikahan Gaara dan Ino."

"Ah ya benar! Aku juga sempat melihat dirimu saat itu."

"Kalau boleh tahu, siapa nama mu?"

"Fujimura Shion, dan kau?"

"Hasegawa Sai." mereka berdua langsung berjabat tangan.

"Senang bertemu dengan mu Shion!"

"Senang bertemu dengan mu juga, Sai!"

"Ah sebaiknya kau harus cepat pergi agar sahabatmu tidak marah karena menunggu kau datang terlambat."

Sai menarik jabatan tangannya dengan Shion dan sedikit melangkah mundur ke belakang seperti memberi jarak.

"Ah benar juga. Kalau begitu sampai bertemu lagi, Sai"

Shion melambaikan tangannya ke arah Sai yang langsung di balas dengan lambaian tangan darinya untuk melepaskan kepergian wanita yang baru saja di kenalnya. Dan Sai pun melanjutkan langkahnya kembali menuju tempat tujuannya.

**Married without love?**

Sudah dua hari semenjak kepergian Karura dari dunia ini masih menyisakan duka bagi mereka yang ditinggalkan. Ino salah satunya. Ia semakin sedih dan merasa kesepian karena Gaara tak kunjung datang. Ino bersedih kenapa ia harus membohongi ibu mertuanya demi mebahagian Karura. Ia juga kesal pada diri nya sendiri karena telah merindukan sosok suami nya itu. Mungkin Gaara masih marah atas kejadian dimana ia berpelukan dengan Sai. Tunggu, Ino juga merasa bersalah karena tidak bisa mengantar sosok kekasihnya itu ke bandara. Ia juga kesal kenapa ada Shion yang begitu menyebalkan mengganggu kehidupan pribadinya dan mengejek seenaknya ketika wanita itu tahu kalau dirinya masih perawan. Ino semakin gundah gulana dan memutuskan untuk pergi menemui Sakura sahabatnya.

.

.

"_Forehead _! Kau sombong sekali mentang-mentang sudah bertunangan dengan si duda Uchiha itu." kata Ino yang duduk berhadapan dengan Sakura di sebuah cafe D'jours yang tereletak di tengah-tengah pusat kota Tokyo.

"Hahaha maafkan aku, _Pig _!"

Ino hanya tersenyum kecut. Memang Sakura sudah bertunangan dengan pemilik Uchiha group itu sejak sebulan yang lalu. Sebenarnya Ino merasa bersyukur karena sahabatnya telah menemukan pendamping hidup yang cocok dengan nya. Dan Sakura sepertinya juga telah akrab dengan anak dari pemuda raven itu. Jadi, mereka berdua hanya tinggal menunggu waktu saja untuk segera melangsungkan pernikahan.  
"Ino. Jadi apa masalah mu sekarang? Sehingga memanggilku kesini?"

"Sakura. Aku sedih dengan pernikahan ku dengan Gaara."

"Memangnya kenapa kau berkata seperti itu, Ino?"

Hening.

"Ino. Ceritakan kepadaku sekarang! Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu."

Ino meremas kuat ujung _dress_ selututnya sambil menggigit bawah bibirnya. Dia tidak mungkin menceritakan kisah sebenarnya tentang adanya kontrak di antara dirinya dengan Gaara. Dan ia pun akhirnya hanya menceritakan kisah sebenarnya tanpa memberitahukan alasan di balik pernikahan nya kepada sahabat yang identik dengan bunga sakura itu.

"APA?! Kau masih perawan?"

Sakura terlonjak bangun dari kursinya sehingga semua pengunjung menatap heran ke arah Sakura.

"Ssstt... jangan keras-keras dong! Malu tahu!"

Ino menempelkan jari telunjuknya ke mulut dan menarik lengan Sakura untuk duduk kembali ke tempatnya.

"Aduuh! Kok Gaara bisa-bisanya mebiarkan istrinya seperti ini sih! Padahal bentuk tubuh kamu sangat oke loh!"

"Oleh karena itu, aku sangat kesal dengan mantan kekasihnya yang seolah-olah mengejek diri ku, Sakura."

"Oke, aku akan memikirkan sebuah cara agar Gaara mau menyentuhmu."

Sakura mengelus-elus dagunya dengan jari jemari tangannya, kedua matanya menerawang ke atas seolah-olah tengah mencari sebuah solusi di dalam otak nya. Sambil menunggu sahabatnya mencarikan sebuah solusi untuknya, Ino makan dengan lahap pesanannya yang hampir dingin karena terlalu lama di biarkan tak di sentuh.

"Aha!"

Ino menghentikan kegiatan makannya demi melihat sahabatnya yang sepertinya telah menemukan sebuah solusi untuknya.

"Ino. Kau ingat tidak baju tidur pemberianku waktu itu."

"Hmm ingat sih."

"Nah pakai baju tidur itu untuk memancing nafsu suami mu."

"Hah?! aku tidak mau. Baju itu terlalu minim dan aku bersumpah aku tidak akan memakai baju tidur bak seperti seorang pelacur darimu, _Forehead _!"

"Eh _Pig _! Apa kau mau terus di ejek oleh mantan kekasih Gaara?! hanya karena kau masih perawan hah?!"

"Tapi Sakura, aku.. aku.. ingin menjaga keperawan ku hanya untuk Sai."

"Ino dengar ya! Suami mu itu Gaara bukan Sai jadi kau harus menyerahkan keperawanan mu hanya untuk suami mu Gaara!"

"Tapi Sakura..."

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian! Aku tidak habis pikir dengan pernikahan kalian. Kau sudah menikah dengan Gaara tapi kau masih mengharapkan Sai sedangkan Gaara masih menyukai mantan kekasihnya. Benar-benar rumit! Memang susah jika pernikahan di pertemukan hanya kerena perjodohan."

"Lalu, aku harus bagaimana. Sakura?"

"Sekarang begini, jika kau tidak mencintai suami mu. Setidaknya biarkan suami mu menyentuhmu agar kau tidak di rendahkan oleh mantan kekasihnya. Buat mantan kekasihnya percaya kalau Gaara tidak mengacuhkan mu."

"Hmm. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya."

"Kau pakai baju tidur itu dan berbaring di atas ranjang seperti cleopatra mesir yang duduk berbaring dengan anggunya. Lalu jika Gaara sudah melihat mu, cobalah tersenyum jahil seolah-olah kau sedang merayu dirinya. Aku yakin pria mana yang akan tidak akan tergoda jika melihat mu seperti itu, _Pig_ !"

"Ah tapi itu terlalu berlebihan!"

"Ikutilah saranku jika kau ingin selamat dari ejekan mantan kekasihnya."

"Ya baiklah."

Ino sendiri masih tidak yakin dengan saran sahabatnya Sakura karena hingga saat ini, Gaara tak kunjung pulang kerumah. Namun, ia akan menunggu pria itu dan menjalankan aksinya atas saran yang di berikan Sakura kepadanya.

**To be continued...**

**A/N: Akhirnya chapter ini rilis juga. Sempat tertunda dan terhapus karena akun Emiko mengalami eror type 2. Yang membuat emiko hampir frustasi dan ingin membuat akun lagi. Maaf telah membuat readers kecewa. Dan Emiko menyesal telah kehilangan readers yang ter unfoll kerena fic ini sempat di hapus. Dan minggu kemaren emiko sibuk UTS jadi chap ini agak tertunda. Tetapi Emiko adalah orang bertanggung jawab atas penulisan fic berchapter untuk bisa di publish sampai final cerita. Jadi, jangan takut kalau fic berchapter emiko putus di tengah jalan cerita. Oh ya! Emiko gak nyangka kalau readers masih menunggu kelanjutan fic ini hingga sampai saat ini. Hiks Emiko terharu. Oke! Bagaimana dengan jalan cerita chap 5 ini? baguskah? Jelek kah? Atau biasa-biasa aja?" mohon sarannya kalau masih ada yang jelek. Dan terakhir, bagi readers yang menginginkan sequel 'Good boy or Bad boy' maaf Emiko gak bisa untuk bikin sequelnya. Anggap saja fic ini sequelnya cuman bedanya Gaara sama Ino menikah karena perjodohan. 'Plak' mana bisa begitu thor (di keroyok readers). Oke! Bye sampai bertemu di chap 6 ya!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Naruto ©Masashi kishimoto**

**Married without love? ©Khoi emiko**

**Pairing : Gaara dan Ino**

**Genre : Romance, hurt/comfort,family**

**Rated : semi-M**

**Happy reading !**

**Chapter 6**

Hari ini, Ino kembali melakukan pengobatan psikis untuk Kankuro. Tetapi ada yang berbeda untuk hari ini. Ino tampak tidak begitu bersemangat. Memang semenjak kepulangannya menemui Sahabatnya, Sakura. Ino menjadi sering banyak termenung dan menjadi sangat irit bicara. Terlebih lagi, hingga hari ini Gaara tak kunjung kembali ke rumah. Membuat Ino resah dan harus berpikir dua kali untuk menerapkan ide yang telah diberikan Sakura kepadanya tempo hari.

"Matsuri!" Ino tersentak dan langsung menoleh ke arah Kankuro yang tengah duduk di atas kursi rodanya. Ternyata sejak tadi Ino melamun.

"Matsuri."

Ino lalu berjongkok dan memutar kursi roda Kankuro agar dapat saling berhadapan dengan wajahnya. Sejenak, Ino tatap kedua mata coklat dihadapannya yang terlihat redup itu. Lalu Ino menghembuskan nafasnya dengan perlahan dan Ino pun berkata, "Kankuro-nii, mengapa kau selalu menyebutkan nama Matsuri? Apa semua ini ada kaitannya dengan wanita yang bernama Matsuri itu?" ucap Ino sambil meremas pegangan di sisi kursi roda Kankuro. Yang diajak bicara hanya terlihat diam tak bergeming.

"Fiuuh, jika seperti ini terus. Aku dan Gaara tidak akan bisa bercerai secepatnya." Ucap Ino lirih. Ino bangkit berdiri dan menundukkan wajahnya dalam-dalam sambil bersidekap tangan di hadapan Kankuro.

"Matsuri, Matsuri." Renung Ino.

"Selama ini Kankuro-nii selalu menyebut nama wanita itu. jika wanita itu memang penyebab Kankuro-nii seperti ini, berarti aku harus mencari tahu keberadaan wanita yang bernama Matsuri itu." ucap Ino sambil menghentak-hentakkan sebelah kakinya.

"Tapi, aku harus mulai mencari wanita itu dimana?" kini Ino memainkan jari telunjuknya di atas keningnya.

"Aha! nenek Chiyo pasti tahu keberadaan wanita itu." Ino mengangkat sebelah telunjuknya seolah-olah ia telah mendapatkan sebuah jawaban dari dalam otaknya.

Dan setelah itu, Ino pun meninggalkan Kankuro seorang diri dan bergegas pergi untuk menemui nenek Chiyo. Ino berlari menyusuri setiap koridor di dalam mansion megah milik Gaara. Ruang demi ruang telah ia masuki hanya untuk bertemu dengan nenek Chiyo.

"Selamat sore, Ino-sama!" seru para Maid sambil membukkan badan mereka 90 derajat ketika melihat Ino berjalan melewati mereka semua.

"Apakah kalian melihat nenek Chiyo?" tanya Ino.

"Ada apa Ino-sama mencari saya?" tiba-tiba saja nenek Chiyo berada dibelakang Ino. Ino yang mendengar suara nenek Chiyo, langsung memutar tubuhnya untuk melihat langsung jika suara itu benar-benar milik nenek Chiyo.

"Nenek!"

"Ada apa, Ino-sama? anda terlihat sangat tergesa-gesa sekali."

"Nenek, bisakah kita berbicara sebentar? Ada hal yang ingin aku tanyakan kepada nenek." ucap Ino.

"Baiklah, ayo kita pergi keruangan yang ada disebelah sana." Ucap nenek chiyo sambil menunjuk ke arah yang dimaksud.

"Hm." Ino mengangguk dan setelah itu, nenek Chiyo menuntun Ino untuk menuju keruangan yang dimaksudkan olehnya.

.

.

"Jadi, apa yang anda ingin bicarakan kepada saya, Ino-sama?" tanya nenek Chiyo setelah mereka berdua telah berada didalam ruangan yang cukup luas dengan perabotan seperti meja dan kursi yang telah berjajar rapi disana.

"Ini masalah Kankuro-nii." Jawab Ino yang telah duduk berhadapan dengan nenek chiyo.

"Ada apa dengan, Kankuro-sama?"

"Aku ingin bertanya, apakah nenek tahu dimana tempat tinggal Matsuri?" kedua mata sayu nenek Chiyo tampak terbeliak.

"Untuk apa anda menanyakan tempat tinggal Matsuri?"

"Aku ingin bertemu dengannya dan menanyakan perihal tentang Kankuro-nii."

"Kenapa anda begitu yakin jika saya tahu keberadaan Matsuri saat ini."

"Karena Gaara pernah bilang, kalau Matsuri dulu sempat bekerja sebagai Maid di mansion ini. Jadi, pastinya nenek tahu betul dimana Matsuri tinggal kan?"

"..." nenek Chiyo menundukkan kepalanya.

"Nenek, kau bisa membantu aku kan?" tanya Ino sekali lagi.

Nenek Chiyo meremas dengkulnya mendengar pertanyaan Ino dan ia pun berkata, "Maaf Ino-sama. Saya tidak bisa membantu anda."

"Kenapa nek?!" Ino mengerutkan dahinya.

"S-saya tidak pernah menyimpan alamat rumah Matsuri."

"Hn?!" Ino menajamkan kedua manik _aquamarine_ miliknya menatap wajah nenek Chiyo.

"Maaf Ino-sama. Saya harus kembali untuk mengerjakan pekerjaan saya." Nenek chiyo berdiri dari duduknya sambil membungkukkan badannya di hadapan Ino. Lalu, nenek Chiyo pun melangkah pergi menuju daun pintu.

"Nenek, aku tahu kau pasti tahu dimana Matsuri tinggal kan? Kenapa nenek tidak mengatakan yang sebenarnya?" nenek Chiyo sontak mengehentikan langkahnya dan tubuhnya memunggungi posisi Ino.

"Apa nenek tidak ingin membantuku? Apa nenek tidak menginginkan Kankuro-nii untuk dapat sembuh secepatnya dan kembali berbaur dengan kalian semua?" ucap Ino tanpa sedikitpun menoleh ke arah nenek Chiyo. Sedangkan nenek Chiyo sendiri terlihat terpaku mendengar setiap pertanyaan-pertanyaan Ino untuknya.

"Jika anda benar-benar ingin tahu dimana Matsuri tinggal, anda bisa ikut saya keruangan Kankuro-sama. Disana saya akan memberikan jawaban kepada anda."

Setelah berkata seperti itu, nenek Chiyo pun langsung beranjak pergi. Tanpa basa basi lagi Ino langsung mengikuti langkah kaki nenek Chiyo.

.

.

Sesampainya di dalam kamar tidur Kankuro, Ino melihat Kankuro masih terdiam di atas kursi rodanya dengan posisi yang belum berubah sedikitpun. Tetapi sikap Kankuro saat ini adalah hal yang wajar bagi Ino karena Ino tahu betul mengapa Kankuro masih saja terdiam dalam posisinya. Kini Ino mengikuti nenek Chiyo menuju laci meja yang terletak di dalam ruangan itu. Ino memperhatikan setiap gerak-gerik nenek Chiyo yang terlihat sedang mencari-cari sesuatu di dalam laci meja.

"Ini."

setelah cukup lama berkutat menacari-cari didalam laci meja, akhirnya nenek Chiyo menemukan sebuah amplop putih yang sedari tadi ia cari-cari dan langsung memberikan amplop putih itu kepada Ino. Tanpa rasa ragu, Ino langsung menerima pemberian nenek Chiyo dan melihat isi yang ada didalam amplop putih itu.

"Foto?" Ino mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Iya."

"Siapa wanita ini?" tanya Ino sambil melihat setiap lembaran foto yang berada di tangannya.

"Dia yang bernama Matsuri."

"Matsuri?!" Ino membeliakan kedua matanya terkejut.

"Ya dia Matsuri. Foto itu diambil sebelum Kankuro-sama belum seperti ini." ucap nenek Chiyo sambil melirik Kankuro

"_Cantik_." Pikir Ino ketika melihat sebuah potret wajah matsuri didalam foto itu.

"Ino-sama, didalam amplop itu ada sebuah kertas yang berisi alamat rumah Matsuri."

Ino membuka kembali amplop nya dan benar! Disana ia menemukan secarik kertas yang berisi alamat rumah Matsuri.

"Desa Amegakure?"

"Ya Ino-sama, desa itu sangat jauh dari kota Tokyo. Akses jalan menuju kesana pun sangat sulit untuk ditempuh. Konon banyak pengendara mobil dan motor yang sering mengalami kecelakaan di tengah-tengah jalan yang berjurang." Jelas nenek Chiyo panjang lebar.

"Oh begitu. Baiklah akan aku coba untuk pergi kesana."

"Ino-sama, apa anda yakin akan pergi kesana?" raut wajah nenek chiyo terlihat begitu khawatir.

"Ya tentu saja."

"Tapi, Ino-sama..."

"Aku tahu desa Amegakure sangatlah jauh dari kota Tokyo tapi demi kesembuhan Kankuro-nii aku akan pergi kesana."

"Anda akan pergi sendiri?"

"Ya."

"Tidak boleh! Anda harus ditemani oleh seseorang, ya setidaknya dengan Gaara-sama."

"_Pulang kerumah pun tak pernah apalagi menemaniku._" Batin Ino. "Tidak perlu, lagipula Gaara tidak mungkin mau menemaniku pergi kesana." Ucap Ino.

"Tapi Ino-sama.."

"Jangan beritahu dia kalau aku akan pergi kesana."

"Tapi Ino-sama, disana sangatlah rawan..."

"Nenek tenanglah, aku bisa menjaga diriku dengan baik." lagi, Ino kembali memotong perkataan nenek Chiyo.

"Kapan anda akan pergi kesana?"

"Esok pagi."

"Baiklah jika itu memang keputusan anda, Ino-sama. Saya tidak akan membantah apapun lagi."

"Foto dan alamat ini akan aku bawa bersama ku. Terimakasih banyak, nenek telah membantuku dalam hal ini." Ino langsung mememeluk tubuh nenek Chiyo.

Nenek Chiyo sendiri langsung membalas pelukan Ino sambil membelai surai pirang itu dengan sayang. "_Karura-sama, maafkan aku telah memberitahukan alamat Matsuri kepada Ino._" Ucap nenek Chiyo di dalam hatinya.

**Married without love?**

Di perusahaan Sabaku tepatnya didalam ruangan kerja milik Gaara yang terbilang cukup besar, terlihat Gaara bersama Baki terlibat dalam percakapan diantara mereka berdua. Gaara yang sedang duduk sambil mengerjakan dokumen-dokumen penting miliknya sedangkan Baki tengah duduk menghadap Gaara.

"Gaara-sama, sudah hampir 2 bulan anda tak kunjung kembali kerumah. Apa anda tidak mencemaskan istri anda?"

"Aku tidak mencemaskannya." Baki tercekat mendengarnya hingga kursinya terdorong kebelakang.

"Bukan bermaksud menggurui, tetapi sebaiknya anda tidak tinggal bersama wanita yang bukanlah istri anda. Lagipula para pencuri di daerah apartemen Shion telah ditangkap oleh polisi. Jadi anda bisa kembali kerumah."

"..." Gaara tampak diam dan terlihat masih sibuk mencoret-coret setiap kertas yang digenggamnya.

"Apakah anda tidak memikirkan perasaan istri anda ketika anda meninggalkannya seorang diri?" tanya Baki.

Setelah mendengar pertanyaan Baki, Gaara langsung menghentikan kegiatannya. Pulpen yang sedari tadi ia genggam di tangan kanannya kini ia letakkan di atas meja begitu juga dengan kertas yang sedari tadi ia genggam di tangan kirinya. Kedua manik hijau _turquoise_ nya menatap lurus menatap wajah Baki yang memang sedang duduk di hadapannya.

"Baki, sesungguhnya aku tidak mencintai istri ku. Jadi aku tidak memiliki rasa khawatir sedikitpun kepadanya."

"Saya tahu jika anda memang tidak mencintai istri anda. Tapi setidaknya anda jangan perlakukan istri anda seperti ini."

"..."

"Jika anda terus seperti ini, anda akan diterpa gosip miring perihal kehidupan rumah tangga kalian. Dan apakah anda ingat kejadian dimana Istri anda dipeluk oleh pria lain? Saat itu untung hanya kita yang melihatnya. Bagaimana kalau orang lain yang melihatnya? Jika kalian berdua memang tidak saling mencintai, lebih baik kalian berdua bercerai saja. Lagipula Karura-sama tidak menginginkan hal ini terus berlanjut di dalam kehidupan kalian berdua." Ucap Baki panjang lebar.

Gaara menautkan kedua tangannya dan meletakannya di atas dagu mendengarkan setiap kata demi kata yang diucapkan oleh Baki kepadanya. "Baki, aku belum bisa menceraikan istriku untuk sekarang ini."

"Mengapa anda berkata seperti itu, Gaara-sama?"

"_Aku tidak bisa menceritakan kontrak pernikahan ku dengan Ino kepada Baki._" Batin Gaara. "Aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya kepadamu, Baki."

"Baiklah jika memang anda tidak ingin memberitahukannya kepada saya. Tapi ingat! Kalau memang anda belum ingin bercerai dengan Ino istri anda. Sebaiknya malam ini anda segera pulang kerumah dan tinggalkan apartemen Shion. Setidaknya anda membuat istri anda tidak merasa kesepian tinggal di dalam mansion besar milik anda." Ucap Baki. Gaara hanya diam mendengarkan.

"Hm sepertinya saya tidak bisa berlama-lama disini karena saya ada janji dengan Shikamaru-sama." ucap Baki sambil melirik arloji di tangan kirinya.

"Baiklah kau boleh pergi." Baki langsung bangkit dari kursinya sambil membungkukkan badannya di hadapan Gaara. Setelah itu, Baki beranjak pergi meninggalkan Gaara. tetapi sebelum Baki hendak mencapai daun pintu, ia sempat menoleh ke arah Gaara.

"_Kau bukannya tidak mencintai istrimu, Gaara-sama. Tapi kau belum memcintainya._" Batin Baki. "Ingat Gaara-sama, anda harus pulang malam ini." setelah berkata seperti itu, Baki kembali melanjutkan langkahnya menuju daun pintu. Gaara kini melipat kedua tangannya di atas meja ketika sosok Baki tidak lagi berada didalam ruangannya.

Gaara terdiam. Sorot matanya tampak menatap lurus kedepan dan bibirnya terkatup rapat. Dan tak lama kemudian, Gaara menarik ujung lengan kemejanya untuk melirik arlojinya. Setelah melihat waktu pada arlojinya, kini Gaara beralih mengambil ponsel dan hendak menghubungi seseorang.

"Halo! Shion maafkan aku. Malam ini aku tidak bisa tinggal di apartemenmu lagi karena aku harus kembali kerumah. Aku harap kau mengerti akan hal ini."

**Married without love?**

Di dalam kamar Gaara, Ino terlihat sibuk merapikan setiap pakainnya untuk dibawanya pergi esok hari. Dua orang Maid juga tampak membantu Ino untuk menyiapkan berbagai keperluan yang akan hendak dibawa Ino selama berpergian ke desa Amegakure.

"Baiklah kalian boleh pergi. Biar sisanya aku saja yang bereskan." Ucap Ino kepada Maid yang membantunya.

"Tapi Ino-sama.."

"Sudahlah kalian kan telah banyak membantu. Tapi untuk kali ini biar sisanya aku saja yang kerjakan. Kalian berdua istirahat saja."

"Terimakasih Ino-sama."

"Ya sama-sama."

"Selamat malam, Ino-sama."

"Selamat malam." dua orang Maid itupun langsung pergi setelah membungkuk hormat kepada Ino.

Dua koper besar yang telah terisi oleh pakaian dan berbagai macam perlengkapannya kini telah di letakan Ino di dekat Pintu kamar. Sekarang Ino beralih menuju lemari pakainnya untuk membenahi kembali susunan-susunan pakaiannya. Ketika sedang membereskan pakaian-pakaiannya, kedua mata Ino tampak sayu melihat sesuatu yang memang tertangkap oleh kedua matanya. Ternyata Ino melihat baju tidur yang memang diberikan Sakura untuknya. Yang mana baju tidur itu adalah bagian dari ide Sakura untuknya agar Gaara mau menyentuh dirinya. Ino meremas baju tidur itu dan entah mengapa sekelabat pikirannya teringat akan sosok Gaara. Ino pikir rencana yang diberikan Sakura untuknya telah sia-sia belaka. Melihat Gaara yang menjadi target utama tak kunjung pulang kerumah. Sejenak, Ino perhatikan baju tidur itu dengan seksama. Tiba-tiba saja rasa sedih mulai menjalar di setiap relung hatinya. "Gaara, cepatlah kau kembali." Ino lalu meletakkan baju tidur itu kembali diantara susunan bajunya.

'DRRTT..DRRTT..DRRRT..'

Ino sontak menoleh pada layar ponselnya dan melihat adanya panggilan masuk disana.

"Sai!" ucap Ino dengan senyum di bibirnya setelah melihat nama yang tertera pada layar ponselnya. Dengan sigap Ino pun langsung menerima panggilan telpon dari Sai.

"Halo, Sai-kun!" sapa Ino dengan penuh semangat.

"Halo Ino-chan. Bagaimana kabarmu di sana? Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Sai

"Aku baik-baik saja disini. Bagaimana denganmu, Sai-kun? Sai-kun, apa kau tahu? Kalau aku sangat merindukanmu disini."

"Aku sedikit terserang flu disini. Ternyata tidak seprti yang aku bayangkan, suhu udara di sini lebih dingin daripada di Jepang. Aku juga merindukanmu, Ino-chan."

"Flu?! Apa kau sudah minum obat? Apa kau sudah makan? Jika belum, cepatlah kau makan dan minum obat. Aku tidak mau kau sakit disana."

"Hahaha tenang saja Ino-chan, aku sudah melakukan itu semua. Terimakasih telah menghawatirkanku."

"Huh syukurlah." Ino menghembuskan nafasnya dengan perlahan. Sai yang mendengar hembusan nafas kelegaan Ino yang terdengar dari _speaker_ ponselnya hanya bisa tersenyum di sebrang sana.

"Ino-chan, bagaimana dengan suami mu? Apa Gaara masih mengacuhkanmu?" tanya Sai.

"I-itu G-gara..." suara Ino tergagap bahkan ia sampai meremas ujung kaosnya.

"Ino! Cepat katakan yang sejujurnya. Apakah Gaara masih mengacuhkanmu?!" bentak Sai di sebrang sana.

"Iya. Gaara masih mengacuhkanku bahkan dia meninggalkanku sendirian disini." Jawab Ino akhirnya dengan suara yang terdengar sangat lirih.

"Dasar brengsek!" Ino terperanjat mendengarnya.

"Sai-kun tenanglah. Kau jangan semarah itu dengan Gaara. Lagipula ini adalah resiko yang aku tanggung karena sudah menikah dengannya."

"Tch. Walaupun sudah begitu kau masih tetap saja membelanya."

"Sudahlah lupakan tentang Gaara, kita bahas topik yang lain saja. Oh ya bagaimana dengan pekerjaan mu sebagai pelukis disana? Apakah orang-orang disana menyukai lukisan mu?"

"Aku sangat menikmati pekerjaanku disni dan orang-orang disini juga merespon dengan baik akan hasil karyaku."

"Wow! Itu sangat bagus. Aku sangat senang mendengarnya jika lukisan-lukisan mu banyak disukai."

Hening.

Ino menunggu Sai untuk memulai percakapan kembali.

"Ino."

"Iya?"

"Apa kau tahu? Aku akan berusaha semaksimal mungkin untuk bisa mengambil dirimu dari tangan Gaara dan akan aku pastikan juga kalau kau tidak akan pernah hidup dalam penderitaannya Lagi."

"S-sai." dengkul kaki Ino tiba-tiba terasa lemas setelah mendengar perkataan Sai.

"Ingat itu, Ino! Yasudah sepertinya percakapan kita sampai disini saja. Aku akan menghubungi mu lagi jika aku memiliki waktu luang. Semoga hari mu menyenangkan, Ino-chan" ucap Sai.

Dan setelah itu, Sai langsung memutuskan sambungan telponnya dengan Ino secara sepihak. Ino hanya bisa berdiri mematung dan bibirnya terkatup rapat. Tanpa ia sadari, cairan bening keluar di setiap sudut matanya. Ponselnya kini hanya bisa ia remas di dalam genggamannya. Ino berjalan menyusuri setiap koridor yang berada di dalam ruangan itu.

"Kami-sama, Apakah Sai orang yang telah kau kirimkan untuk menyelamatkan hidupku dari semua ini?" Ucap Ino sambil menghapus air matanya.

Setelah berucap seperti itu, tiba-tiba saja Ino keluar dari kamar Gaara. Ia berjalan di sepanjang koridor mansion dengan pandangan nanar. Di sebelah tangannya menggenggam sebuah ponsel miliknya. Ino berjalan tanpa arah tujuan hingga ia berhenti di sebuah halaman belakang di mansion milik Gaara. di halaman itu terdapat kolam renang yang cukup luas. Pandangan Ino tertuju pada air yang bercahaya di terpa cahaya rembulan malam ini. Dan tak lama kemudian, pandangan Ino beralih ke layar ponselnya.

"Ternyata sudah jam 10 malam." Ucapnya lirih.

Ino tidak tahu jika nenek Chiyo sempat memperhatikannya ketika ia berdiri disana. Nenek Chiyo berdiri di sebuah pilar dan setelah melihat Ino, nenek Chiyo pun akhirnya memilih pergi dari sana. Pandangan Ino kembali beralih pada air kolam renang. Dan kaki jenjangnya menyusuri jalan setapak untuk menuju tepi kolam renang. Ketika ia telah sampai di tepi kolam, Ino berjongkok memandang air yang memperlihatkan pantulan wajahnya disana.

"Ah sepertinya tidak buruk jika aku berenang dimalam hari. Hitung-hitung untuk menghilangkan rasa penat ku di malam ini." Ucapnya sambil memainkan jari jemarinya di dalam air.

Ino lalu bangkit berdiri dan menaruh ponsel miliknya di atas meja plastik yang memang telah disediakan disana. Kaki jenjang Ino mulai menuruni anak tangga kolam renang untuk terjun ke dalam air. Ino tidak melepaskan pakainnya karena saat ini ia memakai _hotpant_ dan kaos berwarna putih yang sangat tipis sekali tetapi sebelum terjun ke dalam air, Ino sempat melepaskan ikatan kuncir kuda di rambutnya.

'BYUR'

bunyi air menandakan bahwa Ino telah terjun kedalam air. Ino berenang kesana dan kemari dengan lincahnya. Angin malam dan rasa dingin dari air kolam renang yang menerpa setiap kulit tubuhnya dihiraukannya begitu saja. Bahkan tubuhnya begitu lincah menjaga keseimbangannya di atas air. Setelah berenang dengan berbagai macam gaya renang, kini Ino memilih menenggelamkan seluruh tubuhnya ke dalam air. Ino tidak berniat untuk membunuh dirinya sendiri dengan cara menenggelamkan dirinya seperti ini. Tetapi Ino hanya menjernihkan pikirannya disana. Menjernihkan semua kepenatan setelah mendengar ucapan Sai. Teramasuk juga pernikahannya dengan Gaara.

**Married without love?**

Gaara memakirkan mobil sport hitam miliknya tepat di depan pintu mansion miliknya. Para Maid yang melihat kepulangan Gaara malam itu langsung menghambur keluar dan berkumpul di tengah-tengah ruang tamu.

"Gaara-sama kembali!" seru mereka.

Aneh bercampur kaget tak kunjung lepas dari ekspresi wajah para Maid malam itu. Gaara melangkahkan kakinya memasuki mansion yang sejak 3 bulan terakhir tak pernah ia datangi semenjak ia tinggal bersama Shion dan semenjak kematian ibunya. Ekspresi Gaara sangat datar dan langkah kakinya berajalan dengan begitu santainya melewati setiap Maid yang masih menatapnya dengan penuh rasa keterkejutan.

"Selamat malam, Gaara-sama!" seru para Maid sambil membungkukkan tubuh mereka 90 derajat di hadapan Gaara. Diantara banyaknya Maid, disana ada nenek Chiyo yang turut menyambut kedatangan Gaara.

"Selamat datang kembali, Gaara-sama." ucap nenek Chiyo. Gaara hanya manampilkan senyum tipis menanggapi ucapan nenek Chiyo. Dan setelah itu Gaara langsung melengos pergi menaiki anak tangga rumahnya untuk menuju kamar tidurnya.

.

.

Gaara membeku di depan pintu kamarnya sendiri. Tangannya hanya memegang knop pintu tanpa ada niatan untuk masuk kedalamnya. Entah apa yang dipikirkan Gaara saat itu. Yang jelas ia tampak begitu ragu-ragu. Lalu Gaara meremas tas jinjingnya kuat-kuat dan ia pun akhirnya menerobos masuk kedalam kamarnya sendiri. Sepi yang pertama kali ia rasakan ketika dirinya telah berada di dalam kamarnya. Manik hijau _turqouise_ nya meneliti satu persatu setiap sudut kamarnya. Sepertinya Gaara mencari sosok Ino di sana. Tapi yang ia dapatkan hanyalah kesunyian.

"Ino!" Panggilnya.

"Ino!" panggilnya sekali lagi.

Gaara mengernyitkan dahinya karena dia tidak mendengar suara Ino sedikitpun. Gaara melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar mandi tetapi ketika ia kesana, pintu kamar mandi tak terkunci dan ia pun tak melihat keberadaan Ino di dalam kamar mandinya. Gaara lalu berjongkok dan melongok ke bawah ranjangnya tetapi ia juga tidak menemukan sosok Ino di bawah ranjangnya.

"Kemana dia?" ucap Gaara sambil melempar tas jinjingnya ke atas ranjang. Gaara lalu berkacak pinggang hingga jas kerja yang masih dipakainya tersibak sedikit kebelakang.

"Jangan-jangan dia tertidur dikamar Kankuro."

Gaara hendak berbalik untuk melangkah keluar, namun langkahnya tiba-tiba terhenti ketika ia melihat dua koper besar dan satu koper kecil tergeletak di dekat pintu seharusnya alis Gaara berada kini terlihat naik sebelah menandakan kalau Gaara merasa heran.

"Mau pergi kemana dia?" Gaara memutar sisi koper milik Ino dan memperhatikannya dengan seksama.

Tanpa membuang-buang waktu lagi Gaara segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar Kankuro untuk mencari sosok Ino disana. Tapi sekali lagi, Gaara tidak menemukan sosok Ino di dalam kamar Kankuro. Yang Gaara lihat hanyalah Kankuro yang sedang tertidur dengan lelapnya. Raut wajah Gaara menjadi panik tetapi ia segera menyembunyikan rasa paniknya itu agar tidak muncul dan membentuk sebuah ekspresi yang sangat jelas di wajahnya. Gaara kembali menutup pintu kamar Kankuro setelah sosok yang ia cari tak ada disana. Gaara kembali berjalan untuk mencari sosok Ino di dalam mansionnya.

"Anda pasti mencari Ino-sama." Gaara sontak berhenti ketika ia mendengar suara nenek Chiyo yang memang berdiri tak jauh dari posisinya.

"Iya." Jawabnya datar.

"Tadi saya melihat Ino-sama berada di tempat kolam renang."

"Kolam renang? Malam-malam begini?" tanya Gaara sambil mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Iya, Gaara-sama. Cobalah anda periksa sendiri kesana."

"Terimakasih nek telah memberitahuku."

"Sama-sama, Gaara-sama." tanpa basa-basi lagi, Gaara bergegas pergi menuju kolam renang untuk menemui Ino sebagaimana yang telah di beritahu oleh nenek Chiyo kepadanya.

.

.

Ino merasa kalau seluruh tubuhnya sudah kaku dan menggigil kedinginan. Akhirnya Ino menyudahi acara renang malamnya itu dengan berenang menepi ke pinggir kolam renang. Ino berpegangan pada sisi tanga besi kolam renang untuk membantu kakinya melangkah naik ke atas. Kepalanya tertunduk sehingga sisa-sisa air di rambutnya yang basah menerobos turun melewati setiap wajahnya.

"Sudah berenangnya?"

Ino sontak mendongak dan ia pun sangat terkejut hingga berteriak. "AAAAAAKKK."

'BYURR'

Ino terjungkir kebelakang hingga seluruh tubuhnya tercebur lagi ke dalam air.

"Pffftt." Gaara menutup mulutnya agar tidak tertawa dengan menggunakan punggung tangannya.

Ternyata Gaara telah berjongkok cukup lama pada anak tangga kolam renang untuk menunggu Ino disana. Dan Gaara hampir tertawa melihat keterkejutan Ino sampai wanita itu terjungkir kebelakang.

"Pervert! Pedofil!" jerit Ino.

"Hei! Ini aku." Ino menyibakkan helaian poninya yang telah menghalangi pandangannya.

"Gaara!" seru Ino setelah kedua matanya dapat melihat dengan jelas.

"Gaara?!" ucap Ino sekali lagi sambil mengucek-ucek matanya berharap apa yang dilihatnya adalah benar sosok Gaara.

"_Gaara telah kembali kerumah? Ini pasti hanya mimpi._" Batin Ino.

"Apa kau sudah tidak waras berenang di malam hari seperti ini?" Gaara lalu bangkit berdiri sambil berkacak pinggang. Ekspresinya kembali datar.

"Apa kau bilang? Aku tidak waras?!" seru Ino.

"Ck! Ternyata ini bukan mimpi jika si panda merah itu telah kembali." Gumam Ino sambil berenang ke tepi kolam kembali.

Kini Ino sudah berdiri tak jauh dengan posisi Gaara dan ia pun mulai berkata, "Kau! Kenapa kau kembali?!" tanya Ino.

"Karena ini rumahku." Jawabnya.

"Ya aku juga tahu kalau ini rumahmu! Tapi alasannya apa yang telah membuatmu kembali?"

Ino memejamkan kedua matanya melihat sikap dan ekspresi Gaara yang terlihat acuh tak acuh. Gaara sempat melihat sosok Ino yang basah kuyup dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kakinya dan Gaara memilih untuk memutar tubuhnya memunggungi Ino.

"Cepatlah masuk ke dalam dan keringkan seluruh tubuhmu. Nanti kau bisa terkena demam." Ucap Gaara sambil memasukkan tangannya kedalam saku celana.

Dan tiba-tiba saja Gaara melengos pergi tanpa menoleh kembali ke arah Ino.

"Hei Gaara! Kenapa kau pergi begitu saja?! kau belum memberitahuku alasanmu!" teriak Ino yang melihat Gaara mulai menjauh dari pandangannya. Sedangkan Gaara masih terus berjalan tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata lagi terhadap Ino. Sosok Gaara pun akhirnya menghilang dari balik pilar yang baru saja ia lewati.

"Apa ini?! sudah sekian lama tak ada kabar, aku kembali di acuhkan olehnya!" Ino mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat.

.

.

Akhirnya Ino telah membersihkan tubuhnya dan mengganti pakaiannya setelah ia berenang cukup lama di kolam renang milik Gaara. Sekarang Ino sedang duduk di depan cermin meja riasnya. Ia duduk disana untuk mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah dengan menggunakan _hairdryer_ miliknya. Didalam pantulan cermin meja riasnya, sesekali Ino mencuri-curi pandang untuk melihat sosok Gaara yang berdiri memunggunginya dan terlihat sangat jelas di mata Ino kalau Gaara terlihat sangat sibuk walau Ino hanya melihat dari pergerakan punggung pria bersurai merah itu.

"Ino," tiba-tiba saja Gaara menoleh ke arah cermin dimana ia dapat melihat pantulan wajah Ino disana. Ino terkejut melihat Gaara telah menoleh ke arahnya. Sontak Ino pun mematikan hairdryer nya.

"Ya?"

Gaara tampak diam dan hanya melihat wajah Ino dari dalam cermin. Sedangkan Ino terlihat menunggu ucapan yang akan keluar kembali dari mulut Gaara.

"Lain kali jangan berenang di malam hari. Kalau kau sakit, nanti bisa-bisa kau akan merepotkan bagiku."

Setelah mengatakan seperti itu, tiba-tiba saja Gaara langsung melengos pergi masuk ke dalam kamar mandi setelah menaruh dokumen-dokumennya di atas meja kerjanya. Ino langsung _speechless_ di tempat. Butuh proses bagi Ino untuk mencerna perkataan Gaara hingga ia sadar sepenuhnya apa yang baru saja Gaara katakan kepadanya.

"Dasar lelaki yang tak berprikemanusiaan!"

Ino meninju pada meja riasnya sambil melihat ke arah pintu kamar mandi dimana sosok Gaara berada di dalamnya. Emosi Ino tak kunjung padam. Kini ia menopang kepalanya dengan menggunakan lengannya untuk bersandar di atas meja. Kedua manik _aquamarine_ Ino masih menatap lekat ke arah pintu kamar mandi nyaris tak berkedip. Jantung nya pun ikut bergemuruh dengan sangat cepat hingga ubun-ubunnya seperti terbakar. Suara gemericik air mengalir yang telah ditimbulkan oleh Gaara di dalam kamar mandi membuat Ino langsung menegakkan kepalanya hingga kedua matanya tampak melebar.

"Aha! Aku akan menerapkan ide bodoh Sakura untuk memberi pelajaran kepada si panda merah itu." Ino mengangkat jari telunjuknya sambil menyeringai.

"Mumpung dia masih mandi, aku akan mempersiapkan diriku dengan sebaik mungkin!"

Ino bergegas lari menuju lemari pakaiannya dan mengambil _dress_ tidur yang telah di berikan Sakura untuknya. Ino merinding melihat model pakaian tidur yang kini ada di dalam genggamannya. Baju tidur yang diberikan Sakura bermodel _long dress_ berwarna hitam berbahan sutera dengan tali spagetti di bagian bahu dan ada belahan di samping bajunya yang panjangnya hingga mencapai bagian atas dengkulnya. Pada bagian depannya cukup membuat sebagian dada Ino terlihat dan pada bagian belakangnya juga hampir memperlihatkan seluruh bagian punggungnya.

"Sakura, hari ini aku akan mencoba ide mu itu, tapi aku tidak menyangka kalau baju tidur yang telah kau berikan kepadaku modelnya sangat seksi sekali." Ino meringis maratapi baju tidurnya.

Dengan berat hati, Ino mengganti piyamanya dengan _dress_ tidurnya. Ino lalu berjalan menuju meja riasnya dan ia mulai memoleskan wajahnya dengan make-up. Bahkan Ino yang biasanya tidak pernah memakai lipstick berwarna merah untuk pertama kalinya ia memakai lipstik berwarna merah pada bibirnya. Kemudian, Ino menyisir rambutnya dan ia biarkan rambut pirang panjangnya tergerai. Setelah Ino selesai menata penampilannya, sekarang Ino berdiri di depan cermin. Ia pandangi penampilannya dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kepalanya. Penampilan Ino malam itu terlihat sangat cantik dan juga sangat seksi. Rambut pirang panjangnya dan kulitnya yang berwarna putih terlihat begitu sangat kontras pada baju tidurnya yang berwarna hitam. lipstik berwarna merah pada bibirnya terlihat begitu menawan dan memberi kesan seksi pada bibirnya. Ino menelan ludah menyadari penampilannya. Ino melihat pada bagian dimana sebagian dadanya terlihat. Tiba-tiba Ino menutupi dadanya dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

"Oh tidak! Baju tidur ini benar-benar membuatku seperti tidak memakai baju." Lalu Ino memutar sedikit badannya dan kepalanya menoleh sedikit ke depan cermin. Ino sibakkan sedikit surai pirangnya dan nampaklah punggung Ino yang terekspose dengan sangat jelas.

"Punggung ku juga terlihat dengan jelas." Ino menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Ino kembali melihat penampilannya di dalam cermin dan ia pun berkata, "Oh! Bahkan penampilanku ini terlihat seperti seorang istri dari kelompok _Yakuza_."

Ino memejamkan kedua matanya sambil menghirup nafas dalam-dalam dan membuangnya dengan perlahan. Ino lalu membuka kedua matanya kembali dan menatap sosoknya di dalam cermin.

"Tapi benar apa yang dikatakan Sakura, kalau selama ini aku memliki wajah yang sangat cantik dan juga memiliki tubuh yang sangat indah. Semua laki-laki pasti akan takluk kepadaku. Apalagi dengan penampilanku yang sekarang. Pria berhati sekeras batu seperti Gaara pasti juga akan mati kutu dihadapanku." Ucap Ino dengan seringai dibibirnya.

"Shion! malam ini akan aku tunjukkan kepadamu kalau Gaara tidak akan mengacuhkanku dan aku jamin malam ini Gaara juga akan menyentuhku." Ucap Ino kembali.

Kemudian, Ino berjalan menuju ranjang milik Gaara dan mulai berbaring dengan pose ala cleopatra di sana.

'CKLEK'

Ino mendengar suara pintu kamar mandi terdengar terbuka. Jantung Ino tiba-tiba saja berdetak dengan begitu sangat cepat sampai detakannya terdengar diseluruh kujur tubuhnya.

"_Tenanglah Ino, rencana mu dan Sakura pasti akan berhasil malam ini. Aku yakin kau pasti bisa!_" teriak inner Ino.

"Ya pasti aku bisa dan aku harus bisa." Seru Ino.

Gaara berjalan keluar dari kamar mandi. Ia terlihat memakai yukata dan rambut merahnya yang basah tertutupi handuk di atas kepalanya. Gaara mulai berjalan menuju lemari pakaiannya. Namun, langkah kakinya tiba-tiba berhenti di tengah perjalannya menuju almari pakaian. kedua manik hijaunya menatap lekat ke arah sosok Ino yang terlihat berbaring di ranjangnya dan penempilan wanita itu terbilang sangat tidak wajar bagi Gaara malam itu. Dahinya mengerut dan sudut bibirnya tertarik sedikit sebagai tanda kalau Gaara merasa heran saat itu. Gaara mengambil handuk yang berada di atas kepalanya dan ia masih terpaku pada sosok Ino saat itu.

"Sayang kemarilah. Jangan berdiri saja disana." ucap Ino sambil memainkan jari telunjuknya bermaksud memanggil Gaara untuk mendekat ke arahnya.

"_Ino kenapa jadi aneh seperti itu?! Apakah ini dampak karena dia berenang tadi atau dampak karena aku meninggalkannya dalam 3 bulan ini?_" batin Gaara.

Gaara tetap diam tanpa berekspresi apapun mendengar ucapan Ino yang menurutnya kembali terdengar sangat aneh. Ino yang melihat tak ada reaksi dan jawaban apapun dari Gaara mulai melancarkan kata-kata manis untuk menarik Gaara ke sisinya.

"Sayang kenapa kau masih diam saja. Ayo cepatlah kemari dan mendekatlah ke arahku." Ucap Ino dengan mengerlingkan sebelah matanya. Ucapan Ino yang kedua kalinya akhirnya mampu membuat Gaara menggerakan kedua kakinya kembali untuk berjalan dan mulai mendekat ke arah Ino.

Ino menelan ludahnya kembali melihat sosok Gaara yang telah berdiri di tepi ranjang. Wangi tubuh Gaara membuat Ino kembali berdebar-debar. Ino terpaku pada sosok Gaara. Entah mengapa Ino menyukai rambut merah dan wajah Gaara yang terlihat bercahaya di terpa sinar lampu kamar. Terlebih lagi Gaara hanya memakai _yukata_.

"_Ino kau tidak boleh terpesona dengan penampilan Gaara. Ingat! Kau lah yang seharusnya membuat Gaara terpesona dengan penampilanmu!_" teriak inner Ino kembali.

"Ino, apa kau sedang sakit?" Akhirnya Gaara mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Tidak." Ino lalu bangkit dan berdiri berhadapan dengan Gaara.

Gaara mengambil langkah untuk sedikit mundur ke belakang ketika ia menyadari posisi nya dengan Ino begitu sangat dekat.

"Lalu, kenapa kau berpenampilan seperti ini?"

"Apa kau tidak suka jika aku berpenampilan seperti ini?" Ino menggigit jari telunjuknya

"Bukan, hanya saja kau terlihat sangat aneh dengan pakaian seperti itu. Pfft." Gaara menutup mulutnya yang hampir mengeluarkan suara tawa.

Ino sendiri bagai tersambar petir mendengar pengakuan Gaara. Ino mengambil satu langkah kembali untuk dapat lebih dekat lagi dengan Gaara.

"Hahaha! Dari cara bicaramu yang menilai penampilan ku sangat aneh, aku bisa mengambi kesimpulannya. Kalau kau tidak menyukai wanita dan kau itu seorang GAY! Kekasih mu yang bernama Shion, pasti hanya kau jadikan sebagai topeng untuk menutupi kedok asli mu." ucap Ino sambil menekan dada bidang Gaara dengan jari telunjuknya.

Gaara tak berekspresi apapun bahkan dia tak sedikitpun mengeluarkan suara setelah mendengar ucapan Ino yang baru saja menyebut dirinya seorang gay.

"Hahahaha! Aku tidak menyangka kalau selama ini suami ku adalah seorang gay."

Dan setelah itu, Ino berbalik badan dan mulai berjalan menjauhi posisi Gaara dengan di sertai gelak tawa di mulutnya.

'GREB'

tiba-tiba saja Gaara menarik lengan Ino dengan sangat kencang hingga tubuh Ino terhempas ke dalam pelukan Gaara. Ino terkejut mendapati dirinya telah berada di dalam pelukan pria bersurai merah itu.

"G-gara." Bibir Ino bergetar dan kepalanya mendongak ke atas tepatnya ke arah wajah Gaara. Ino merinding dan kakinya tiba-tiba saja terasa begitu lemas ketika ia mendapati manik hijau _turquoise_ Gaara menatapnya begitu lekat nyaris tak berkedip.

"Aku akan tunjukkan kepadamu kalau aku bukanlah seorang GAY!" ucap Gaara.

Gaara lalu mendorong tubuh Ino dengan sangat kencang hinnga wanita itu terhempas kebelakang dan jatuh berbaring di atas ranjangnya. Seluruh tubuh Ino menjadi kaku dan jantungnya berdetak sangat kencang. Ino yang awalnya telah membulatkan tekad untuk tampil berani di hadapan Gaara untuk membuat pria itu mati kutu, justru kini terlihat Ino lah yang mati kutu di hadapan Gaara. Gaara lalu ikut naik ke atas ranjang dan mengunci pergerakan wanita itu di dalam kunkungannya.

"G-gaara j-jangan." Ino tergagap melihat posisi nya dengan Gaara saat ini.

Semestinya Ino merasa senang kalau Gaara akhirnya mau menyentuh dirinya. Tapi tiba-tiba saja Ino merasa takut dan tampak tidak senang.

"Ino apa kau tahu? aku bukanlah seorang gay seperti yang kau katakan tadi."

'SREK'

Gaara merobek belahan baju tidur Ino sampai ke ujung pangkal pahanya. Ino terkejut sampai ia mengambil selimut untuk menutupi kakinya. Tapi apa daya sebelum Ino menggapai selimut untuk menutupi kakinya ternyata Gaara lebih dulu mengambilnya dan membuangnya ke sembarang tempat. Alhasil Ino hanya diam saja tanpa bergerak sedikitpun. Jika ia bergerak sedikit saja, pasti celana dalamnya akan terlihat jelas oleh Gaara.

"Aku bukannya tidak suka dengan penampilanmu yang seperti ini. Justru aku menyukainya. Sangat menyukainya malah." Ino tercengang mendengarnya.

Ino melihat tidak adanya tanda-tanda ekspresi menggoda dari Gaara. Pria itu tetap berekspresi datar tetapi ada sedikit sarat emosi kemarahan disana.

"Tetapi aku tidak suka kau merendahkan dirimu seperti ini di depanku." Manik hijau Gaara berkilat menatap manik aquamarine Ino. Ino kembali tercengang mendengar ucapan Gaara.

"Dan apa ini?" Gaara mengahapus lipstick di bibir Ino dengan kasar menggunakan ibu jarinya. Ino hanya bisa memejamkan matanya ketika ibu jari Gaara menyapu di atas bibirnya.

"Kau bahkan memakai lipstik berwarna merah!" ucap Gaara sambil melihat ibu jarinya sendiri yang terlihat berwarna merah akibat mengahapus lipstik di bibir Ino.

"Kau bahkan memakai make-up untuk ini." Ino kembali membuka matanya.

"Kau bilang ingin menjaga keperawananmu sampai kontrak kita berakhir. Tapi kau malah memancing ku dengan berpenampilan seperti ini. Seperti seorang wanita nakal. Aku tidak ingin meladenimu tapi kau malah menyebutku seorang gay dan menyebut Shion sebagai topeng untuk menutupi kedok ku. Maksudmu apa melakukan semua ini?!"

"..." Ino terdiam.

"Baiklah aku akan mengikuti semua permainanmu ini." Gaara membuka _yukata_nya dan tubuhnya menindih kaki Ino.

"Berhenti, Gaara!" ucap Ino dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Gaara sontak berhenti untuk melepaskan tali _yukata_nya.

"Aku berpenampilan seperti ini karena kau, Gaara!" ucap Ino dengan berlinangan air mata.

Gaara mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Maksudmu apa, Ino?"

"Ini semua salahmu. Salahmu!" akhirnya Ino menitikkan air matanya.

Dengan perlahan, Gaara memberi ruang kebebasan bagi Ino.

"Salahku?"

"Iya salahmu yang pergi begitu saja meninggalkan ku selama 3 bulan seorang diri di tempat seperti ini." ucap Ino. Kini Gaara yang kembali terdiam mendengar ucapan Ino.

"Itu waktu yang singkat bukan? Kecuali aku meninggalkan mu untuk selamanya dan aku juga masih memikirkan kontrak perjanjian kita." Sahut Gaara.

"Tch! Kau bilang waktu yang singkat! Kau tidak tahu kan, kalau aku dilecehkan oleh pacar mu itu!"

"Dilecehkan?"

"Iya! Dia bilang kalau kau tidak akan mempedulikan aku dan kau selamanya tidak akan pernah juga menyentuhku. Dan ketika aku pergi ke rumah sakit tempat dimana pacarmu bekerja, dia melontarkan kata-kata yang membuatku semakin rapuh. Aku menangis. Tapi tak ada satupun yang mendengar. Hingga Sai memberikan pundaknya sebagai sandarannya untukku menangis. Kau melihatnya juga kan saat itu?! aku mencoba berlari mengejarmu tapi kau tidak peduli. Dan aku! Untuk membalaskan dendamku dengan Shion, aku pergi menemui Sakura dan menceritakan semuanya apa yang dikatakan shion kepadaku. Sakura akhirnya memberikan ku sebuah ide. Inilah ide dari Sakura. Ini adalah satu-satunya jalan agar kau mau menyentuhku dan membuat shion percaya kalau kau tidak akan pernah mengacuhkan ku."

Setelah mengeluarkan semua unek-uneknya, Ino menghirup nafas sejenak dan ia pun kembali berkata, "Semenjak kematian ibu, Kau bahkan tidak pernah kembali. Aku menunggumu untuk melakukan hal ini. Tapi kau tidak kunjung kembali hingga membuatku hampir putus asa. Tapi, ketika hari ini kau kembali, kau tetap mengacuhkan. Apa aku salah bersikap seperti ini? aku tidak ingin mempermalukan diriku seperti seorang pelacur di depan mu. Tapi keadaan lah yang membuatku bertindak seperti ini. Aku malu Gaara. Aku malu dengan Shion!" ucap Ino dengan derai air mata yang telah membasahi pipinya.

Gaara membeku di tempat mendengar semua ucapan Ino. Ino mulai bangkit dari tidurnya dan bergeser untuk turun dari ranjang milik Gaara. Gaara tetap diam bahkan ketika Ino sudah turun dari ranjangnya, Gaara tetap diam membisu.

"Gaara, aku minta maaf telah menyebutmu seorang gay. Aku juga minta maaf atas sikap ku malam ini. Aku akhirnya menyadari kalau ucapan Shion ada benarnya kalau kau akan selalu mengacuhkanku. Karena kau dan aku hanya terikat dalam sebuah pernikahan yang di dalamnya tanpa adanya rasa cinta. Semestinya aku tidak boleh bersikap seperti ini. Sekali lagi, maafkan aku. Selamat malam, Gaara." ucap Ino.

Ino berjalan dengan gontai menuju _sofa bed_. Air matanya terus turun dari pelupuk matanya tanpa henti. Ia bahkan tidak sedikitpun menoleh ke arah Gaara.

"Ino!" panggil Gaara.

"Y-ya?" Ino menoleh kepalanya sambil menghapus air matanya.

"Kemarilah." Ucap Gaara datar.

"..."

"Cepatlah kemari."

Dengan perlahan, Ino melangkahkan kakinya kembali menuju ranjang milik Gaara. Gaara kemudian turun dari ranjangnya dan mengambil selimut yang semula ia lempar tadi. Gaara lalu berjalan mendekat ke arah Ino dan memakaikan selimutnya untuk menutupi seluruh tubuh Ino. Ino hanya diam saja diperlakukan Gaara seperti itu.

"Malam ini tidurlah bersama ku." Ucap Gaara sambil memegang bahu Ino yang tertutup selimut.

"Apa?!" Ino membeliakkan kedua matanya.

"Ino, malam ini kau tidur lah bersama ku. Aku janji tidak akan berbuat macam-macam denganmu."

"Tapi, mengapa?" pandangan Ino terlihat nanar menatap Gaara.

"Aku ingin menebus kesalahanku karena telah meninggalkanmu sendirian selama 3 bulan ini dan membiarkanmu diperlakukan tidak baik oleh pacarku. Aku sebenarnya tahu kalau Shion mengatakan hal seperti itu kepadamau, karena Shion juga memberitahukan hal yang sama tentang mu kepadaku. Aku sangat minta maaf dan aku menyesal." ucap Gaara dengan ekspresi yang nyaris tidak terbaca.

Dan Ino hanya bisa menundukkan wajahnya dalam-dalam. Tapi Gaara langsung menarik lengan Ino dan menuntunnya ke atas ranjang. Ino hanya diam saja ketika tangannya digenggam oleh Gaara dan mengikuti langkah pria itu ke atas ranjang. Kini Gaara dan Ino telah berbaring di atas ranjang. Keduanya tidak saling menatap satu sama lain. Mereka lebih memilih menatap ke atas langit-langit kamar dan membiarkan kesunyian malam mengahantui mereka. Mereka berdua merasa gugup dan merasa canggung karena ini adalah pertama kalinya bagi mereka berdua untuk tidur bersama pada satu ranjang.

"Ino," ucap Gaara akhirnya

"Ya?"

"Boleh aku bertanya satu hal?"

"Katakan apa itu, Gaara."

"Kau mau pergi kemana dengan koper-koper yang ada disana?"

"Aku ingin pergi ke desa Amegakure esok hari." Gaara langsung memiringkan posisinya ke arah Ino.

"Kau mau pergi ke tempat siapa?"

"Aku ingin pergi ketempat Matsuri." Ino ikut memiringkan posisinya. Sekarang kedua mata mereka saling beradu.

"Matsuri?!" wajah Gaara terlihat shock.

"ya."

"Kau tidak boleh pergi kesana!" ucap Gaara ketus.

Ino menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Mengapa, Gaara?"

"Disana sangatlah rawan. Dan akses jalannya sangatlah jauh dari kota Tokyo."

"Tapi aku harus tetap menemui Matsuri agar Kankuro-nii bisa dapat cepat disembuhkan. Apa kau tidak ingin kakak mu sembuh? Jika kakakmu sembuh, kontrak kita pun akan berakhir dengan cepat. Aku mohon ijinkan aku, Gaara." ucap Ino yang kedua matanya masih meninggalkan jejak-jejak airmatanya.

Manik hijau _turquoise_ Gaara kembali menatap manik _aquamarine_ Ino cukup lama. Dan setelah itu, Gaara menghembuskan nafasnya dengan perlahan dan berkata, "Baiklah kau boleh pergi. tapi.."

"Tapi apa, Gaara?"

"Aku harus ikut bersamamu." Ino membeliakkan kedua matanya.

"Tapi pekerjaanmu bagaimana? Aku tidak ingin menyusahkanmu."ucap Ino lirih.

"Aku akan mengambil cuti beberapa hari. Lagipula ini kan demi Kankuro-nii."

"Baiklah jika memang itu maumu aku sangatlah senang mendengarnya karena akhirnya kau mau menemaniku. Sepertinya sudah larut malam. Esok pagi kita harus berangkat. Sebaiknya kita tidur sekarang."

"Hmm." Gaara mengangguk.

"Selamat malam, Gaara" setelah berkata seperti itu, kelopak mata Ino akhirnya tertutup rapat menandakan kalau Ino telah tertidur.

Gaara yang melihat wajah Ino yang sedang tertidur, perlahan-lahan bergeser mendekati Ino hingga jaraknya berkisar 15 cm dengan Ino. Gaara pandangi wajah Ino Yang tengah tertidur lelap. Gaara masih melihat sisa-sisa make-up yang menempel di wajah Ino. Bahkan lipstik Ino yang telah ia hapus dengan menggunakan ibu jarinya masih terlihat samar-samar di atas bibirnya. Kemudian, Gaara menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh mereka berdua. Lalu ia pun berkata, "Ino, maafkan aku atas sikap ku selama ini. Selamat malam."

'CUP'

Gaara mencium kening Ino sebelum Gaara mulai memejamkan matanya untuk tidur. Entah setan apa yang telah merasuki pikiran Gaara hingga ia berani mencium kening Ino tanpa sepengetahuan dari wanita itu. Tapi Gaara merasakan sensasi yang sangat luar biasa setelah mencium kening Ino bahkan sensasi ini jauh berbeda ketika dirinya tengah mencium kening milik Shion. Hatinya terasa begitu tenang bahkan kepenatan dengan semua pekerjaan dan semua masalahnya di kantornya perlahan menghilang dan tergantikan dengan kenyamanan yang menjalar di sekujur tubuhnya. Tanpa sepengetahuan siapa pun. Gaara tersenyum di dalam tidurnya.

**To be continued...**

**A/N: Sorry banget kalo updatenya lama soalnya lagi banyak urusan di dunia nyata. dan sebagian ada rasa males yang menghantui emiko untuk melanjutkan fic ini. sekali lagi maaf ya yang telah membuat kalian menunggu. maaf kalo chapter ini kurang berkenan di hati para readers tapi emiko memang berusaha yang terbaik untuk chap ini. Chap depan lebih seru kayanya soalnya petualangan Gaara dan Ino telah dimulai di chap 7. oh ya selamat menjalankan ibadah puasa bagi yang melaksanakannya. dan silahkan tinggalkan kritik dan sarannya untuk chapter 6 ini. sampai jumpa di chapter 7. ^^**


End file.
